


Broken

by Qinwen000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Halfbreeds, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Penetration, Objectification, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Torture, Tragic Romance, Verbal Humiliation, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinwen000/pseuds/Qinwen000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know how strong you have to be, until being strong is the only choice you have...<br/>So when something bad happens you have three choices.<br/>You can either let it define you.<br/>Let it destroy you.<br/>Or you can let it strengthen you...</p><p>_________________________________<br/>Where humans are Alphas, the dominating species. Where halfbreeds, Adjins, are the lesser and unequal breed known as the Betas and Omegas. Where society is cruel, slavery is common, gang war and criminal acts are a daily normalcy.<br/>One Omega is willing to risk it all, climb up the hierarchy of the most notorious mafia,  prove himself worthy, and change the laws of society where equality amongst races is possible and not an idealistic dream.<br/>He is willing to endure the blood made on his hands, the suffering and pain he must endure to make this happen. Though some boundaries are impossible to leap... and some choices... aren't so easy to make nor forget...</p><p>(( STORY WILL NOT BE FINISHED > ENDING INCOMPLETE <br/>see last chapter for why))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ Songs ~  
Blank Space : Taylor Swift  
Can't Be Tamed : Nightcore Male Version (originally by: Miley Cyrus)

* * *

  
           Fuck.                                                                                                                            
           Pain burst throughout his whole body and he couldn't help but let out pathetic whimpers escape from his straining lips. Hands were roughly gripping at his arms and yanking him viciously backwards so he was incapable of freeing himself or moving at all for that matter. Though he probably wouldn’t try anyways.  
He couldn’t mess this up.  
His head was spinning, and spit trailed down from his lips constantly. There was blood caught inside his throat as he tried to force the pain down, and gasp crazily for air. He could feel bruises and scars already forming along his thin body, and already, he knew he possessed a few fractured ribs. He forced down the urge to fight back, to tear into them and hurt them back. His pale ears which matched the color of his long hair were pinned firmly back in aggression, due to the mix of anger and fear swirling deep inside of him. It wasn’t all so confusing inside. He had his tail tucked carefully behind his legs submissively as he shakily knelt while having the living day lights beaten right out of him.  
Fists were raining down, everywhere, and all around him. His sides, his face, his chest and legs were being hit and kicked at mercilessly. A few times he would fall unconscious as a result from the pain, but it wasn't enough to keep him out. He would always end up waking to the same fiery pain he was left with.  
But during all of it, he kept reminding himself that he chose this, this was his decision and he is the one who will live with the consequences. If anyone is to blame, it’s him. Before it became unbelievably unbearable, and he really did feel as if he was about to die, a commanding voice broke through his hell.  
"Enough!" A musky rough voice ordered harshly amongst the overbearing crowd surrounding him. The dark shadows dancing across his vision parted in front of him to make room for the looming figure that was approaching him.  
"You held out longer than I expected Omega. I’ll certainly give you that pup." He murmured in a strangely comforting praise. A low purr reverberated from deep inside him as a dark smile curled at his lips. This caused the Omega to softly shudder. "Are you sure you wish to proceed? Once you agree, there is no going back. I do not accept traitors, I only accept family. If you try to run, if you try to hide, cheat or betray us... Than your fate will be met with something worse than death. I assure you.  
We will find you and we will hunt you down. So do not even think of escape once you join." He warned without a hint of mercy or remorse. "Do you accept these terms little one? In return for our protection, for money, safety and power, you become one of us. You are ours, we own you, and you serve us."

“Make that bitch ours already G! I want a turn with the pup.” A lewd shouter hollered amongst the crowd, and the pack crackles up with laughter and hungry stares pass along the pack members. It sent blatant shivers running down the Omega’s body.  
The Omega knelt on the hard cement in the abandoned storage house, kneeling in pain in his own blood. He had his head drooped low as sweat and blood mixed with each other and stained his body and face. He bit roughly down onto his lower lip as he contemplated this.  
There was no turning back now, he passed the initiation and now if he turns back, everything that he has worked so hard for will all go to waste. He's worked so hard to get here; with all those passing moths, weeks and hours he can never get back. All for him to be recognized, to protect Danny. Finally he was getting his shot.  
Slowly he looked up and stared into the Alpha's unwavering red eyes with his own striking gold ones.  
"I accept... Alpha."  
 

~ Previous Day ~

"Danny! Wake up, and get your lazy ass outta bed." Asher shouted at his brother from their tiny apartment's kitchen. He could hear loud movement and creaking come from down the hall as his brother slowly got out of bed.  
Asher was making breakfast, the oven's clock overheard read 6:00 am. Danny's classes didn't start till 7:00, which gave his brother approximately thirty minutes to prepare before he had to walk to school and make it in time.  
His brother entered the kitchen wearing worn jeans, sneakers, a graphic shirt with mussed up choppy pale blonde hair. His ears were twitching with excitement, and tail swishing eagerly behind him. Ash smirked when seeing Danny's nose twitching hungrily, and easily scenting the food's wafting scent.  
"What's for breakfast Ash?" He asked and yawned loudly.  
"Pancakes, eggs and toast." Asher answered smugly while serving their food. “What did you think?”  
"Whoa... What's the occasion?" Eyebrows raised suspiciously as he quickly stuffed his face with the food while talking; and he knew Asher loathed that.  
"Eat before talking dude, ugh gross." He snapped irritably before shrugging. "Nothing much, just having my little bro start his first day of Grade 10 is all." He grinned. He noticed the blatant blush that tinted his brother's pale cheeks as his ears lowered shy childishly.  
"Shaddup." Danny grunted out with embarrassment.  
"Remember what I said though, if anyone gives you a hard time, especially those shitty Alphas, then give those assholes a good kick to where their knots are." He smiled knowingly. Danny laughed at this but nodded nonetheless, already having gone through this same discussion with him just the other day.  
"Alright I'm off." Danny hopped down and grabbed his bag and keys before heading out.  
"What are you gonna do today Ash?" He asked him curiously before leaving, his head popping out the front door, his hair pulled back.  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Clean up around here a bit, work at the café… and at the club tonight." He said carefully and of course noticed the worried expression Danny wore when he mentioned the club.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be home for dinner before I have to leave to the club." He reassured Danny gently, loving how protective his brother can get over him. Even though he’s the older protective brother. It was only the two of them living here together, and Ash as the legal guardian since he’s eighteen years old and of legal age. Though the precess was gruelling as it was unbelievably hard to convince the government that an Omega had control and the willpower as a Beta to tend to another younger Omega under his care.  
Danny finally nodded and gently shut the door behind him. A few minutes passed before Ash actually did anything. He slowly looked around and sighed at how messy their shitty home really was.  
The two lived by themselves in a small apartment at the end of town where the sketchy things always seemed to happen. It was cheap, fair, and allowed them to keep a low profile. They were far from rich, and certainly could be considered poor. Their home wasn't too far from Danny's high school, nor where the club Ash worked at. It's a two bedroom apartment building with one bathroom. It has a tiny kitchen attached to the sitting room where their small sorry excuse of a TV was set up, and their scratched up couch sat against the peeling wall. The walls were peeling and stunk of smoke and piss, and heat was hard to conserve during winters. Not to mention that the walls were quite thin, so hearing their neighbours’ whereabouts were annoyingly easy.  
The place is shit... but it's bearable.  
By the time Ash finally finished cleaning the place up, he went to go start his shift at the cafe downtown. He took a glance in the mirror. He brushed his hair back into a loose braid, his hair was fairly long, and a silky pale blonde that is easily considered to be white. His skin was quite pale, and Ash had a pretty small frame, as usual for an Omega. His ears and tail matched his pale hair, and his eyes were a striking gold. Many said his body was shaped quite feminine like and possessed just the right curves and ass. He got many of his looks from his mother. Danny did as well, and the two were both Adjins, half human and half wolf. In addition, he bore a tattoo of Danny’s initials on his right bicep. He noticed a few bruises and scars were littering his body, a lot was from fights, tasks assigned to do other’s dirty work, and a result form his client’s… tastes.  
Ash decided to take his motorcycle there, it would be much faster. The café he worked at went to the end of town where mainly Adjins such as himself mostly occupied.  
Adjins are half-breeds; half human and half animal. Their senses, strength and stamina are heightened incredibly so. They certainly outmatch humans, although their strength is lacking, which makes Alpha’s the more domineering race. Adjins tend to be either Omegas or Betas under the hierarchy due to the biology in their systems and heightened features, all those valuable qualities are held by Omegas mostly and sometimes by Betas. But very rarely are Adjins labelled as Alphas.  
Adjins however are looked down upon in society, and they’re at the bottom of the food chain. The humans tend to run the show for the most part, and the pure blooded humans are commonly recognized as the Alphas. The top of the food chain, the over populating and dominating species. Through biology, it’s either the political governing groups, or illegal criminal mafias which tend to hold the most power.  
"Hey Ash, how's Danny doing?" A soft voice asked him as he entered the small café. A pair of soft orange ears popped up from behind the counter.        
“Great actually, he has his first day of school and all. You know how that is.” Ash chuckled and dropped his stuff lazily behind the counter. “How’s the place running? Busy?” He asked curiously, while tying the faded green apron around his waist and settled himself comfortably behind the counter comfortably.  
“Oh you know, the usual.” The Beta answered coolly.  
“How are you holding up though? How are the girls and Maria doing? How are you doing Phoenix?” Ash asked him instead with genuine concern, his voice becoming quiet and worried as his eyes searched his friend’s face for any signs telling otherwise.  
Phoenix is a Beta Adjin, he’s half human and half fox. While his mother, Maria, is an Omega Adjin, a prostitute, and Phoenix’s father was one of her clients. Nothing more and nothing less, he wanted nothing to do with the kid after the fun was over. Phoenix has a little sister who’s a fox Adjin as well, she’s an Omega like their mother and about six years old. Phoenix’s mom and sister suffer under the same disease. A disease which deteriorates from the inside, while eating the user from the outside. A deadly disease which is incurable, and commonly found in numerous Omega Adjins.  
Phoenix has been Ash’s friend since he’s moved into the area with Danny. He’s the one who got him the job here, helped him and Danny settle in, and always helping the two financially. Ash owes the Beta greatly, and so he would constantly stop by every now and then to help Phoenix out with his family. Luckily Phoenix’s mother stopped with the clients and that particular career choice, however that meant money stopping and Phoenix being the only money source. Though Maria is also the one who got Ash a spot in that place as well. He uses the money from both jobs to keep Danny and him going, while also using the money to help Phoenix and his family out as well.  
“Nothing new. It’s worsening, faster with Mom then with Maya at least.” He forced a strained smile on his face. His ears pointed down as a cold frown formed on his features. Phoenix is the same age as Ash, he’s like another brother to him.  
“I can’t stop by tonight, really sorry Phoenix. I really wish I could, but I’m working here, than I need to be back for dinner with Danny, and then I need to go there.” He explained while setting up the cash and cleaning the counter tops.  
“Are you still working there? Ash… you know I-.” He began to reprimand before Ash interrupted him with a reassuring smile.  
“I know how you feel about it, but I have to. It gives me good money, and it’s faster than this job does.” He shrugged nonchalantly. Phoenix’s frown deepened at this, and Ash knew he didn’t approve of his life choices, especially since it’s similar to his mother’s. But Ash had to, and out of everyone, Phoenix should understand that the most.  
“Are you at least being… safe? They aren’t too… rough on you, right?” The Beta asked cautiously, his voice filled with a deep apprehension.  
“As best as it can get.” Ash answered bluntly, trying to change the subject.

“Fine, but you know I don’t like it.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. “I’m going to start prepping in the kitchen, you good at the counter?”  
Ash nodded.  
As the time passed, closing time approached quite quickly and Ash was cleaning up. An Alpha that evening had come in and flirted continuously with him. Just a simple asshole who couldn’t take no for an answer, a daily thing for Ash. The Alpha threw a childish tantrum when he got turned down, and as a result there was broken glass on the floor and more work for the Omega then needed.  
While Ash cleaned up the mess he sensed a looming figure hover above him, a powerful and musky scent engulfed him, the stench almost made him topple over. He had to really fight down the submissive feeling threatening to overtake him by the Alpha’s strong pheromones.  
“M-may I help you?” He stuttered pathetically, and silently cursed himself for being so weak. The Alpha wore quite an expensive high fine tailored fitting suit, a nicely donned tie, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, and had his dark hair slicked back. Recognition hit Ash painfully in the chest as he stood up shakily and stumbled backwards.  
“Y-you.” He growled out instinctively, Omega instincts flaring up instantly.  
“My, my, I see my reputation exceeds me, it reaches even here. Interesting indeed.” The dark haired Alpha murmured softly, his dark eyes raking hungrily and quite blatantly over the Omega’s body. Ash felt like he was stripping him with his eyes, and he had to repress his body from shuddering.  
“Why is a beautiful Adjin such as yourself, working here so late at night?”  
“Why is a mafia overlord with a reputation as yours doing in an area like this?” Ash asked recklessly, his voice growing louder an stronger as he pushed his shoulders back and postured in a dominating and non-Omega like way. “Especially a mafia overlord in a pack as famous as yours.”  
“I’m quite interested in you pup.” The man chuckled darkly, his voice low, husky and filled with such dominance even if unintentional. This man, was a true pure-blooded Alpha, a pure-blooded human, and happened to be the mafia overlord of the most notorious and famous pack of all.  
Nightshade.  
“Why?” Ash asked, eyes glancing back hoping Phoenix wouldn’t come. “What’s so special about me? Why is someone such as yourself even here?” He asked a bit nervously now, but hoping it didn’t show in his voice.  
“I hear you’ve been making your way through the ranks. Climbing your way up to the big shots in such short months. Quite impressive if you asked me, your work is… interesting. I’m surprised, especially for an Adjin as yourself, and being an Omega at that.” His lips curled into a lustful grin, teeth showing as his eyes shone with want and… something else.  
“You have?” Ash murmured softly, quite surprised that he made it this far up indeed. Even he didn’t think he was that far up in the food chain already. Sure he’s gotten his hands dirty at an early age, spread his name about, did some regretful things, hurt people he didn’t need to. But it was all for Danny. It was for the money, the power, protection and reputation.  
All to protect Danny and him.  
He knew this was his chance, he couldn’t mess it up. All those hours, weeks and months were finally paying off.  
“What’s your name pup? I hear you’re interested in working for me. Do you understand what that means?” He asked Ash curiously, hands stuffed in his dress pants as he wore a cool and careful look.  
Ash truly contemplated answering truthfully. This man, -this Alpha, standing before him was dangerous, merciless, a criminal overlord. He could easily end Ash’s life, put everything he’s worked for, all that blood, sweat and sacrifice to be all for nothing. Asher needed to tread carefully now, to listen to his instincts and always be wary. “They call me Ash.” He murmured softly, eyes locked unwaveringly into the Alpha’s.  
“… Ash? Such a sweet and dangerous name for such a beautiful creature such as yourself. I also assume you know who I am then?” He smirked smugly, eyes glowing red under the shining moonlight streaking through the windows. “As well as what the initiation entails?”  
“Gerardo. Gerardo Bane. Alpha and leader of Nightshade. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ash whispered softly.  
 

* * *

  
A - "Wow... shit just got real!" *hollers*  
G - "Language pup..." *warns*  
A - *scoffs and dramatically rolls eyes boldly* "Says the mafia overlord who probably has more money, girls and weapons then this fucking nation's does! And you think I have bad language? You probably swear way more then I do Mr. Alpha Leader!"  
G - *sighs* "You're hopeless..."  
A - *fakes mock shock* "You're just mean." *pouts childishly*  
G - "Don't test me pup, or our admin will write you a mean next chapter if you carry on anymore." *smirks darkly*  
A - *whines immaturely* "Don't pull the 'admin card' on me jerk!" *folds arms stubbornly over chest*  
Admin - *clears throat* "Mhm... Are my two boys fighting?" *giving out "the" look*  
A/G - *both look opposite directions guiltily*  
Admin - *ponders thoughtfully* "Hmm... I see. Well Ash, I do advise that you should listen to Gerardo from now on, unless you want a.. discomforting next chapter." *warns deviously*  
A - *frowns and looks away angrily* "Why is everyone so mean to me? I just got beaten up like fucking shit, and now I'm being sabotaged by you two! Why do I feel so unloved here?" *pouts and whines childishly*  
Admin - *laughs* "Suck it up pup. You survived much worse, don't be such a drama queen!"  
G - *snickers*  
A - *sticks out middle finger proudly* "Watch me." *warns with a cocky smirk*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy scenes coming up, aftermath, and hurt/comfort!!! (More hurt though) So BEWARE!!!;)

~ Songs ~

Lean On : Major Lazer & DJ Snake (feat. MO)

Talk Dirty To Me : Jason Derulo

Safe and Sound : Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck Asher!” Danny screamed with such rage; with such an intense anger which Ash hasn’t seen since years ago. “How could you do this? To yourself? To me? You go out and get your fucking ass beat till you’re practically dead! What the hell?” Danny shouted inside of their small dingy apartment. His pale ears pinned back angrily, fangs bared and tail swishing sharply with agitation behind him. For an Omega, his attitude and stubbornness really was something.

Currently Ash was sitting weakly on their beat down couch. He was too tired to clean the blood off the couch and his shirt and pants were thrown in a bloody heap on the floor beside him. He was sitting with only his boxers on and nothing else. Ash was shakily wrapping bandages around his body to stop the blood and hopefully support his injuries. Danny wasn’t helping, he was only pacing and glaring daggers at his older brother.

Ash winced as his fingers slipped and accidentally pressed down on a wound causing a weak whimper to pass through his lips. His ears were lowered from anger at himself and fear of what his brother will do next. Of course Danny noticed this, and a soft and gentle expression slowly replaced his angry one. He slowly stepped forwards and brushed Ash’s shaking hands away from the bandages and easily took control. His fingers were gentle, careful and graceful from years of practise doing this.

“Thanks Dee.” Ash whispered hoarsely, he had his eyes casted down, wanting to avoid this whole situation all together.

“Why do this Ash? What’s the point? Wh-Why can’t we just be… a normal family?” Danny murmured more so to himself as he finished wounding the bandages on and cleaning up the wounds and blood scattering Ash's body. Danny quickly set to work on throwing away Ash’s dirtied clothes that were tattered to shreds, and more like bloody rags than anything else. He knelt on the floor in front of Ash and started cleaning the blood from the couch and floor while Ash sat silently and watched him.

“I’m really sorry Danny. I-I didn’t want you to see me like this…” Ash trailed off before Danny abruptly stood up and became angry all over again.

“Asher don’t you understand? I don’t care if I see you like this or if you’re sorry. Since if you really were sorry or even cared about me, then you would stop doing all of this to yourself and to us!” He growled out.

Ash could see tears threatening to fall at the corner of his brother's eyes. It broke his heart seeing the cause of his baby brother’s tears was all because of him. “You don’t understand… Danny-.” Ash began to explain, he could feel his insides tearing, his heart shattering, and emotions wavering.

 

“You’re right I don’t understand, and that’s because you never let me in. I go to school like any normal fifteen year old, and I help bring money in the right way.” Danny shouted at Ash, and they both knew he was crossing a dangerous line right now. “All the kids think I live a peachy vanilla life like everyone else does. Why can’t we have sane parents, live in a nice house on the green side, and actually have real good earned money? I love you Asher, but sometimes… I don’t even know. Why can’t we be the people everyone thinks we are? Why do I have to come home every day to either an absent or beat up brother? Why do you have to go out every day getting yourself hurt, and bringing in money the wrong way? You are never there for me even if you think you are. Don’t you ever think about how I feel with all of this? I pretend to not care, or pretend I don’t see what’s happening, but I do Ash! And… I fucking hate it! Our shitty lives, I hate being fucking Omegas, packless, and living like this. Why do I have to be this way? Why do you have to be this way? Why do you have to be a fucking slut?” He heaved, breathing ragged, his chest thundering as his body shook from the exertion and his eyes were locked intensely onto Ash’s.

 _Silence_.

Ash had his doubts and thoughts about all of this, about how Danny truly felt about him. He’s always had nightmares and fears that this exact situation would one day actually happen. He knew he wasn’t perfect, and he’s always told himself that he’s doing all of this for Danny. To protect him, to be there for his baby brother.

His only family.

There’s just the two of them, no pack, no Alpha, -two Omegas living in a shitty lifestyle, barely making it dat by day.

Ash couldn’t believe his worst nightmare was happening... now. Surprisingly the physical pain didn’t hurt as much as what his brother just shoved in his face. Ash would much rather be beat up again half to death then go through all of this right now. His heart shattered into a million of broken pieces, he felt like a fragile emotional Omega right now and in need of an Alpha's comfort. There were now fresh wet tears running freely down Danny’s reddened cheeks. Ash could feel Danny’s eyes taking in all the wounds, bruises, blood and hickeys covering his broken body.

Shakily Ash bit through the pain and stood up, using the wall as support to steady himself from the nauseating dizziness which instantly hit him. Excruciating agony shot throughout his whole body as he struggled to grab a hanging shirt from the table and carefully pull it on. He forcefully ignored the pain threatening to take over, and he could see out of the corner of his eyes that his brother stood silently behind him with his eyes open wide due to realization at what he just said and did. Danny cautiously stepped forwards, mouth gaping open; speechless.

“Oh my god… Ash, I am so sorry. You know I didn’t mean any of it-.” Danny quickly started to apologize.

“No. You’re right.” Ash interrupted him, his voice dry, numb and emotionless. “You meant every word Danny, so don’t go lie about it to make me feel better. You deserve so much better than this Danny. You deserve everything you’ve just said. You deserve a nice family, a good house, a good education and a normal life with normal friends and a normal brother. You don’t deserve a shitty brother like me. Hell I’m just a bitch right? Just a simple slut who spreads his legs like a whore for whatever money that is thrown at him? That’s all I’m good at right? 

 

An Omega bitch.” Ash chuckled dryly and opened the apartment's door, and without looking back he closed it softly behind him.

“I really am sorry Danny.” He whispered and left.

 

Ash was walking, -more like limping, aimlessly around town. Just to get away from Danny, to escape that dreadful apartment, trying to run away from what happened last night, trying to push away the pain which became a painful reminder. He found himself making his way unconsciously to the club where he has his night shift for tonight, before he needed to go back there.

He decided to head in early, he worked at an all sexual based club that is near their apartment. Straight, transgender and homosexuals all show up, a variety of sexuality and pleasure to be dealt with. Ash had started out as a bartender there, then a year passed with sweat and tears working consistently, and he finally made his way up to being one of the boys. He was one of the favoured toys due to his thin and feminine curved build, presenting as an Omega Adjin, yet possessing tattoos and scars along his body which made him desirable, frail, and yet mysterious. Many clients preferred Adjins due to their heightened senses and frail thin forms, which means heightened senses equal heightened pleasure. He’s been working at the Palace for more than a year now. He goes by the stage name “ _Loki”_ , due to his personality of rebelling against Omega standards. He’s known to be mischievous, devious, rebellious, stubborn and hot headed. All similar traits to the Norse god Loki.

As he tried to hide his limping, he entered the dark club, already preparing for tonight’s activities and shows. A few clients were already milling about, having a few drinks in hand, and eagerly awaiting for their favourite bitches to start their performances.

Ash kept his head low as he snuck into the back room and locked his change room’s door so no unwelcome visitors can enter.

The room was small, with a tiny worn beanbag chair that was shoved in the corner, a closet filled with various props, sex toys, lingerie and costumes. There was nothing special about it, and a simple vanity stood in the front wall where multiple makeup kits and mirrors stared back at him.

He threw himself into the chair facing his vanity and stared at himself. Ash didn’t realize his cheeks were stained with tears, cheeks were red from the outside, and his eyes were bloodshot.

He looked like complete shit.

He gently took off the shirt he threw on before leaving Danny alone at home, his torso and chest was wrapped securely in bandages and blood could be seen starting to seep through. He knew he needed to change it soon. His hair was messy, face sunken, and his ass felt torn. He had no ounce of willpower to do tonight’s shift, just thinking about it made his body shudder and his ass clench in pain. He slowly decided to get dressed though so he didn’t need to worry about it later on tonight, besides it was going to take a bit of time to carefully dress himself without reopening any wounds from last night.

 

He wrapped a thick leather collar with a chain around his thin pale neck, slowly and cautiously pulling on tight white leather pants, and strapped on 8 inch black stiletto heels. He placed white fingerless gloves along his smooth hands and started to slowly apply makeup to cover up the bruises and hide his sunken face. He made his more valuable features prominent, made himself look healthier and more desirable as he donned on a maid's headdress on top of his head and ears.

Ash felt his cellphone vibrate on the table continuously, so he turned his attention towards it. He finds he's got five missed calls from Danny and twenty missed text messages as well. But the text which caught his attention the most, was the one from him.

 

**Hey baby,**

**I can’t wait to see you tonight. The boys are excited to see you, and I hope you’re ready. First day with the pack and on the job.**

**I hope my pup is just as excited and all prepped for us.**

**See you soon pup,**

**G**

 

He couldn’t help the tiny shudder from wracking through his body as he stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t stop thinking how everything he’s worked so hard for, all those regrets and time thrown away to get here... would be all for nothing if Danny wasn’t there. Danny was angry at him, his baby brother hated him. Danny had shoved the harsh truth in Ash’s face, and now Ash was forced to sit and reflect on all the doubts and terrible decisions he made thinking it was all for Danny. How could he go home tonight with the heated tension between the two? Danny practically told Ash he didn’t need him, and that Ash didn’t love him or care about Danny.

Danny was so wrong.

Ash could feel the tears threatening to fall again as he bit down roughly on his lower lip in frustration; drawing and tasting blood while doing so. Suddenly flashbacks from last night came slamming back in a whirlwind of chaos.

 

 

_“Well, well. You’re a pretty one.” Gerardo murmured hungrily in Ash’s ear. Ash kept his posture tall, unwavering and determined. Nothing like an Omega should act in front of an Alpha and his pack._

_Ash knows that the Alpha’s tone should make his skin crawl, should appall him in the same way those eyes are raking over him should; but he can’t fight back the blush, the heat blooming in his spine as the handsome overlord licked his lips with deliberate slowness, the pink tip of his tongue a strange softness against Ash’s own chapped lips._

_Of course Ash’s eyes were instantly drawn to the gun the Alpha seemed to be inconspicuously holding, to the black metal that’s held in a confident grip that had Ash’s mouth go dry, his heart hammered deep in his chest._

_“Don’t worry, pup, I am not going to kill you.” The Alpha’s voice is low and full of dark amusement. Even so, it shouldn’t make Ash shiver, it shouldn’t make him flush, nor have color rise high onto his cheeks._

_“T-Then why have the gun?” He managed to say, fighting to keep his eyes from flicking to where the gun is held in Gerardo’s unwavering hand or submitting to the ground._

_“For extra precautions my feisty little Omega. You are much too beautiful to die at such a young age little one.” Eyes were raking up and down quite blatantly over Ash's body. “Do not be afraid, I would never hurt what belongs to me.”_

_“I’m not afraid of you.” Ash recklessly growls. This earned everyone’s gaze directed straight at him. Gerardo let out a deep amused chuckle at this. Ash could feel the fear and adrenaline course through his body, and he knew his eyes flashed a blazing wolf gold._

_In an instant there’s an arm yanking him around so fast that Ash gets dizzy for a moment, before he’s slammed against the ground by multiple hands reaching out for him. The cry freezes in his throat when he hears the click of a safety, and the cold hard metal of the gun barrel pressing down on the side of his head; almost gentle. The Omega’s breath hitches, and Gerardo digs the gun in a little deeper, hard enough to bruise. From where Gerardo’s hand is pressed against Ash’s neck, he knew the Alpha could feel his heart hammering; his pulse rapid._

_If Gerardo didn’t know any better, he’d think the Omega_ **_liked_ ** _it._

_“This doesn’t have to hurt pup,” Gerardo whispered soothingly to Ash. His voice full of dark amusement as he slowly moved the gun in what is almost a series of a caresses. “If you’re good, you might even like it darling.”_

_Ash couldn’t help the little gasp escape from his lips, nor the way his body arched invitingly, as if fighting the urge to present to all the Alphas surrounding him._

_The Alpha in front of him had a voice that's melodically deep, a dark purr, so close to his ear he can almost feel the warm puff of air. Ash couldn’t escape the shivers wracking throughout his body, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before bravely opening them as if he wasn't bothered by all of this. He can’t show fear or submission to him, not now, he has too much to prove._

_The gun digs deeper into his skin and he whines, fuck, he whines, only to have the Alpha predatorily lean closer and press Ash against his back, pinning him down more firmly with his hard body._

_“Go on, struggle baby. It won’t do you any good . Just submit like the good little Omega I know you are.” Gerardo taunts, with the lewd hollers of the pack echoing amongst the Alphas surrounding the two._

_Ash knows it’s true, he know he needs to submit to him, to not fight back and to ignore all those screaming thoughts telling him to do just that. Ash knows Gerardo’s stronger, powerful, and notorious and this was going to happen and Ash needed to let this happen intentionally._

_He takes a deep breath, conscious of the feel of the Alpha’s body against his. “Fine, but you don’t own me Bane.” He says stubbornly, trying to project the confidence he’s not feeling in his words._

_The hand pressed against his neck and slowly squeezes. “Try again darling.”  Gerardo Bane whispered darkly._

_Ash licked his lips, his mouth impossibly dry. His heart hammering in his chest, and he thinks he can feel his pulse shuddering against the Alpha’s hand, against the calloused fingers pressing into his skin, hard enough to bruise._

_“I don’t! I belong to me, and me alone. I swear to work under you, I swear my upmost loyalty to you and your pack, but I belong only to me.” Ash growled out, surprisingly strong._

_Gerardo laughed, dark and low. “I’m starting to think you want me to punish you babe.”_

_Ash can feel the flush on his cheeks, can feel the blood rushing through his veins at those words. “No! I don’t, please-.”_

_His pleading falls to deaf ears. There’s a hand around his throat, around his pulse and he belatedly realized he's gotten hard during their struggle. That his dick is straining against the denim of his jeans, that the fear and adrenaline and gut-wrenching terror were not enough to drown the surge of arousal from being manhandled, of being pinned so close with such heat and dominance, the fact that his flight or fight response has gone completely haywire._

_One more squeeze, and the hand on his neck slowly started to gently snake down his back and Ash bites down on his lower lip to keep from whining._

_Ash’s breath hitches when Gerardo’s hand stops, right at his waistband, resting heavily on his hip for a long moment before the strong fingers curl into the belt and tug him snug against himself, Ash’s hands instinctively scrabbling against the ground._

_The gun slowly drags down his cheek, barely warmed by the contact with his skin until it’s resting at the corner of his mouth, close enough that Ash’s pants are filled with the taste of gunpowder and steel._

_“Open up, pup.” Gerardo chuckled, the surrounding Alphas have eyes filled with lust and hunger, their dicks hard against their own pants, some out and being stroked. Ash feels violated, scared and claustrophobic as those stares were fixated on him. This was really happening._

_Fear and adrenaline can mimic desire, but the Omega’s luscious cocksucking lips fall open just enough to accommodate the large barrel of Gerardo’s gun, and this told a different story to Gerardo._

_“Good boy.” Gerardo praised softly with triumph, he grins when Ash gives a full-body shudder from those two words._

_The angle has Ash craning his neck, he has to arch his back to take the gun in his mouth and it's really working for Gerardo, having the Omega's plush little ass pressing into the Alpha's groin. This gave Gerardo room to maneuver his free hand, to shift his weight so he’s got the Omega nice and secure underneath him. Gerardo’s pack was panting all around the two, Ash could feel the intensity and their self-restrain waning quite quickly._

_Gerardo grins, slow and dangerous when his large hand encounters a bulge under the denim of Ash’s pants and he whimpers pathetically around the barrel._

_“Knew you liked it.” Gerardo murmured almost conversationally as he starts to slowly move the gun, pumping it in and out of Ash’s hot mouth. It gleamed wetly in the low light from his saliva. Gerardo would fucking love to have those beautiful wet lips around his own dick, to see that beautiful throat bulge with his cock._

_The stifled noise the Adjin Omega makes could almost be a ‘please’, and Gerardo can feel him twitching against the back of his hand as Ash started feeling his pants being roughly tugged open, belt and fly undone._

_“Are you ready for me or do you wish to suck on this a little more?" Gerardo leaned closer to him, nudging the gun a little deeper, and Ash suddenly started gagging before he can pull back with a noticeable line of spit trailing as a result._

_Gerardo lowered his voice, letting compassion he didn’t really feel bleed into his voice when speaking. “You know the rules, the requirements. You must submit to me and my pack for us to accept you. If you want this job, if you want this position... Submit. Now.” He punctuates each word with a sharp jabbing thrust of the gun into the Adjin’s slack lips._

_Ash looked up at him, eyes wide and wet but even in the low light it’s clear, there’s more wolf than human in them. He had his pupils blown wide from adrenaline and arousal by all of this._

_Gerardo yanked at Ash’s jeans mercilessly, a button came off with an audible ping when it hit the cement floor. It’s short work to have it all undone, to ruthlessly work his hand inside to find out the fabric of Ash’s briefs which embarrassedly was already soaked through with slick and precome. Gerardo roughly cups his hand and enjoys the way the Ash shudders against him, had his mouth opening with tiny wordless gasps that escape as Ash fights to hold still, and not to react when the Alpha squeezed him slowly, feeling himself grow thicker, heavier under Gerardo’s touch._

_“You’re so wet for me baby.” He mused as he pressed the gun against Ash’s plump lower lip, and just rested it there intentionally, he doesn't push. “Like a female bitch in heat.”_

_And oh, that gets a reaction from Ash unconsciously. There’s another shudder, a high, keening noise and Ash instinctively arches his back again, moving between Gerardo’s hand and his hips, rubbing himself against the Alpha’s denim-covered dick without thinking. Even as the move means more of his gun sliding into Ash’s mouth without any resistance._

_“Looks like I caught myself a real bitch in heat boys!” Gerardo growls out possessively with a dark laugh, as a cacophony of howls echoed around the two in response. The Alpha chuckles darkly, and looks down at Ash hungrily. Gerardo moves his hand and waits for the whine, waits for Ash’s eyes to flutter shut before he grabs Ash’s belt again and starts tugging the jeans and underwear down to bare his plump ass._

_Gerardo would love to mark him up, bite until bruises bloom only to recede in moments just so he could do it again and again. He would love to lick the Omega open till he cries and begs for his cock. He doesn’t hold himself back from slapping one pale ass cheek hard, leaving behind a pink handprint that fades far too fast and the cheek bounce deliciously. He does it twice more in quick succession, and quickly palms Ash’s ass lovingly, feeling the heat of the skin for the first time. Fuck, Ash feels his cheeks burn in arousal and embarrassment. Gerardo couldn’t wait to be buried in balls deep, breaching that tight little fluttering hole._

_Ash gasped and sobbed, but all Gerardo did was press his gun in deeper. The angle was a bit difficult to work with, and he knew he couldn’t keep this up when he’s fucking the Adjin... which was a real pity. Ash knew he must be such a pretty sight like this, and Gerardo knew he would be even prettier with the Alpha’s saliva on both gun and cock._

_“Don't worry, baby. I won’t fuck you dry, though I certainly will next time. Have a bit of fun and we can try things out together.” Gerardo Bane reassured Ash, even as he pressed on the furled muscle, gauging just how tight Ash was going to be. And fuck, the way Ash fluttered around Gerardo’s fingertip, hot and inviting._

_Slowly, he pulled his gun away from the Omega’s mouth._

_“Please.” Ash heard himself start saying without thinking. He hears how his voice is hoarse, like he’s been throat-fucked real good, even though all Gerardo did was tease him a little with the gun._

_A part of Gerardo wanted to use the gun to fuck Ash, to make a space for his cock in that tight ass but he knew that’s too dangerous; even now, he’s aware of the fact that for all his mewling and begging, the Adjin is still half human and half wolf. Intelligent, faster, a monster slut wearing human skin._

_Instead he steps back and aims his gun at the back of Ash’s head with a cunning wide grin stretched along his lips._

_Ash bites back a whine at the loss of the Alpha’s warmth against his back, the loss of those large warm hands on his skin, even the loss of the cold metallic gun . The corners of his mouth  were tender and raw from the unyielding metal against it. He tasted the remains; the gun oil as a thin film on his lips. He watched as Gerardo take a slow step back and he didn’t dare move, not when Ash's knees were shaking and the gun still being pointed at him._

_“Move,” Gerardo commanded roughly, his eyes saying to obey, to submit. He was certainly not going to take no as an answer. Ash wanted to disobey, to rebel, to show his strength. However every fibre in his body, all of his Omega pheromones shouted to obey, submit, give in and stop fighting. Gerardo ordered with his voice gruff. “Slowly. You are going to move your tight little ass over to the pillar.”_

_Ash’s mouth goes instinctively dry. The safety of the gun is clicked off. “I am not asking you again pup. Come Adjin, my patience is waning.”_

_Ash swallowed hard. “I’m coming,” he croaks, his words sticking to his throat. He pushed himself off the ground slowly, moving away from the overbearing crowd of Alphas swarming him._

_“Now bend over.” Gerardo commanded strongly._

_Dread, fear and anxiety welled up inside of Ash at the Alpha’s words; they make everything suddenly so fucking real, that the notorious mafia overlord, Gerardo Bane, was going to truly do it. Ash was really going to get fucked in the ass in this dirty abandoned warehouse by a killer who would shoot him without a moment’s hesitation. His breath caught in his throat and he wanted so badly to run, oh so badly. He could hear his own frantic beating of his heart thundering in his ears as the oppressive air in the room filled his lungs. It’s like he can’t fucking breathe, all he can do is smell the dust and fear and arousal, both from his own and Gerardo’s._

_Ash craned his neck back and tried to look at the Alpha over his shoulder as he leaned his hands and chest against the rusting pillar. The first thing he sees is the gun still being pointed at him, the barrel gleaming with his own saliva. He can’t look away, absolutely transfixed by the weapon being aimed at him; all he can do is watch and shiver in fearful anticipation as the Alpha advances on the fearful Omega._

_Something must be showing on his face since Gerardo smirked and raked his eyes hungrily over Ash’s shivering exposed form. The Alpha’s eyes lingering on the bare skin of Ash’s ass. “Yeah, baby. I’m gonna fuck you bare. Fill you up with my come, mark you up on the inside so every Adjin and Alpha within a ten mile radius will know you gave it up to me. Know what a cum slut bitch you are pup.” Gerardo licked his lips slowly._

_The words wrapped themselves easily around Ash like a tightening chain, an unwanted caress that sent sparks of desire and terror down his spine. He doesn’t want this, he’s never wanted this, he doesn’t want to get fucked and used by an Alpha like this, but he kept reminding himself that this is all for Danny. To keep his baby brother safe, to get the money and protection they needed. Though he couldn't stop the rush of blood from rising into his cock. Nor could he stop the throbbing ache in his balls and the need for more—._

_His train of thought is interrupted when Gerardo closes the distance between them, lifting the gun almost leisurely so that the barrel brushes against the side of Ash’s neck in a mockery of a caress._

_“Eyes front,” Gerardo ordered and grudgingly Ash complied silently, closing his eyes tightly._

_The sound of the zipper sliding down is too loud in his ears. He can hear the slick sounds of the Alpha spreading the lube on his dick and Ash can feel every muscle in his body tensing, his body growing taut as a bowstring as he freezes in anticipation. He allows his arms to tremble with the strain, and he has to fight to keep from slumping down, from letting his face hit the dusty pillar and floor._

_Gerardo chuckled darkly. “Relax, baby. I told you this will feel good, so let it.”_

_Ash wanted to growl ‘Excuse me for not finding that much of a reassurance’ but the words got stuck in his throat, and the only sound he can make is a meek whimper which caused a holler of shouts and whistles from Gerardo’s lustful pack. Suddenly Ash started to moan and half sob when the Alpha’s free hand unerringly finds his cunt, slick fingers dipping between his cheeks to press against him. It’s like a direct line to his cock and Ash can feel his cheeks flush, can feel his dick throb between his legs._

_Without a warning, the hunter dipped a finger inside and Ash flinched hard, the gun digging painfully into his skin. “Please...” he finally gives in and managed to get past the tightness in his throat._

_He’s not begging for more. He isn't._

_“Fuck, you’re tight pup,” Gerardo grunted as he worked his finger in and out, quickly judging the Adjin ready for two more. “Gonna feel so good around my cock, baby boy. I'm gonna make you take it all baby.” He moaned pleasurably._

_He twisted his fingers and yeah, there it is, that spot that has the Omega yowling when Gerardo pressed down hard, and has tears leaking from the corners of Ash’s eyes._

_“That’s it, baby. I am gonna make it so good for you my little pup.” Gerardo crooned. I am going to split you open on my big boy dick.” And fuck, the way the Omega's hole rippled around Gerardo’s fingers at his words. The little cum slut was dying to get fucked, and Gerardo was going to give it to him._

_Another quick twist of his fingers and he pulled them out, listening to the Omega moan and his dick twitched in anticipation. “Just relax and you’re gonna like it,” Gerardo promised Ash. “Hell, you’re gonna love it bitch, getting fucked  by a real Alpha.” He purred._

_Gerardo moved to brace himself, and he didn’t miss the way Ash’s breath hitched when he moved the gun, nor did the Alpha miss how Ash tensed when he pressed down hard between his shoulder blades, hard enough to know there’ll be bruising under his shirt wheel the cold metal pressed into the Adjin’s pale flesh. It’s not ideal, but it’s better than losing his balance if he got too into it, or if the Omega got too into it and tried to buck Gerardo off._

_Gerardo bit back a hiss when he took hold of his neglected cock; he’s been getting hard ever since he first caught a glimpse of those cock-sucking lips. He pressed the head of his dick against the Omega’s fluttering hole and fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s so fucking hot Gerardo will never get used to it. So tight, too—maybe two fingers wasn’t enough for this Omega’s cunt_

_“Fuck, you’re real tight baby boy,” Gerardo breathed as the Alpha sunk in just the tip of his cock, breaching the Adjin’s body and drew a high-pitched cry from him. “Here I thought you’re just a little cum slut, willing to give it up to anyone for money and protection baby. But you’re not, are you? Your ass is so tight, so fucking perfect princess. And. It’s. All. Mine. You are mine. I don’t think you even had fingers up here before I got my hands on you. Are you a virgin baby?” He chuckled, and his pack hooted and hollered in response, getting off on the whole scene. And fuck, there’s a thought that had Gerardo snapping his hips forward, burying himself balls deep into Ash’s tight ass._

_Ash instinctively arched under the Alpha, a high pitched whine escaping his lips as he tried to thrash in place. Gerardo seems to be expecting this, and fuck, he loves the way it makes the Omega’s ass ripple around Gerardo’s dick, but it only takes a moment for him to have the wolf pinned back down. To have the barrel of Gerardo’s gun tucked under the Omega’s chin. Ash’s ears were pinned back rebelliously, his tail resting on his back and on the Alpha’s stomach, fangs bared and eyes narrowed._

_“Easy now pup,” Gerardo hissed into the Omega’s ear, and bit the lobe sharply for good measure. “You’re gonna stay still for me. You are going to ask me nicely to give my cock to you. You’re gonna beg me to ruin your virgin ass”—and yeah, the deep full body shudder Gerardo gets, and the pained little hitch in the Adjin's breath. “And you’re going to love every. Single. Moment.” He punctuated his words with his hips, short, sharp thrusts eliciting little moans from the Omega halfbreed that made the Alpha think he’s got it. Gerardo’s rubbing against the right spot to make this good for Ash. He needed to make sure that when this ends, when this was all over, the Omega would be willing, obedient, submissive, and all his. This wasn't just about getting his dick wet after all._

_Ash whined under the Alpha and yeah, it’s not all about getting his dick wet. Though when he moved the hand gripping Ash’s hip, it stopped pinning him down, and instantly that plump ass pushed back at Gerardo greedily._

_“That’s it baby boy, be a good bitch for me and daddy will be good to you.” Gerardo grunted with praise and promise, and predatorily he sped up his thrusts, sporadically thrusting and having his balls slap and echo throughout the room against the Omega's plum round ass. Ash screamed such a beautiful sound, and he couldn't hold it any longer. He cums everywhere with a breathy moan and shuddering body. Gerardo grinned and slammed his cocks nice and deep for good measure inside the Adjin's womb, he filled up his beautiful boy real good._

_All bred and all his._

_“That’s it. It’s finished. Submit to me. You are mine baby boy.” Gerardo whispered tenderly into Ash’s ear, and he gently kissed Ash against the lips... lovingly._

Ash was startled out of his faze by a knock at the door. He didn’t want to come home and have Danny see him raped, and beaten half to death like that. He was planning on hiding what happened last night, the deal and job promotion given. But the exhaustion from being beaten, raped and thrown away like a used sex whore really wore on hi. The exhaustion had finally won and before he knew it, Danny had stormed in and saw him in such a state.

Than all hell broke loose.

“Come one sweet cheeks. You’ve been requested early already. Time to move that perky ass up and ready.” A male Beta Adjin popped his head in, his cat ears twitching excitedly, and he quickly told Ash with a smirk before disappearing. “He’s a good looking one too babe.” He hollers before leaving.

 _He_? Great, Ash thought, another disgusting gay old man who can’t get a lover.

As Ash slowly limped his way downstairs with caution and care, he made his way extra slowly to where he usually meets his clients, already dreading tonight and his shift which hasn’t even started yet.

The pain is shooting everywhere inside his body, he can barely walk and the heels he horrible chose was certainly not helping his case at all. All of a sudden he accidentally stumbles into a large and heavily built form, tripping on his own feet and stumbled backwards. Abruptly pain shooting along his spine, the agony becoming too unbearable. He looks up frantically, ready to sweetly apologize for his misbehaviour to whoever he ran into. His innocent sad gold eyes meet familiar dark mysterious ones as he looked up in sheer fear.

“Hello pup. Fancy meeting you here.” Gerardo Bane smirked darkly at his Omega.

 

* * *

 

 

A- "Wow that was... harsh. I feel like fucking shit."

Admin - *tsks* "I told you this would happen if you didn't behave." *sighs sadly*

G - "Are you okay pup? That was rough... I'll admit." *looks away with distressed frown*

A - *gives off broken child vibes* "But seriously... Danny... that was all uncool."

Admin - *guilty loud sigh/moan* "Stop making me feel more guilty! Both of you will be the death of me! Agh!"

A - "Hmph! Then maybe next time you'll give me a happier chapter instead of all this... depressed, dark, emotional shit!" *growls*

G - "Don't tick her off pup. Come, I'll give you a good time." *winks flirtatiously*

A - "Like hell I will you perverted Alpha!" *frowns stubbornly and storms off childishly*

*Admin shares look with G*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Tried to post next chapter as soon as possible! Just want to say thank you all sooooo much to those who commented last chapter and made the time to put kudos or give me some helpful advice!:)
> 
> Like I said previously, this is my first time writing something such as this, so I really hope all of you like and enjoy the chapters! Feel free 100% to comment, like, kudos or give me some advice! All is welcome!
> 
> This chapter, honestly, was quite hard to write and took some time coming up with. As a writer it widened my range and opened my mind to more possibilities to writing styles/genres and especially for this plot. 
> 
> So I really hope you stay tuned to read more for what's in store for poor Ash, and the sexy dominant Gerardo!  
> Thanks once again! I will try and repost next chapter soon! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

~ Songs ~

Animals : Maroon 5

Don't : Ed Sheeran

Don't Let Me Down : Nightcore Male Version (originally: The Chainsmokers)

 

* * *

 

 

“Wh-what are you doing here Gerardo?” Ash hears himself ask in complete surprise, though a hint of fear could be heard in his voice. Though he did straighten his shoulders back and postured confidently. Ash watched suspiciously as a wide dark grin stretched across that beautifully sculpted lips of his. 

“Why, too see you of course. I have heard that you… _work_ here.” The Alpha grins, his dark impassive eyes blatantly raking over Ash’s thinner decorative body. Suddenly Ash felt too bare as the Alpha stripped him naked with his eyes in an unwelcoming sort of manner. “Also shouldn’t you be referring to me in a more formal matter? As it seems you work _for_ me now. Not _with_ me.”

“W-well I do apologize for that… _sir_. Again, thanks for checking up on me, but I have work I need to do.” He cast his gaze down, and tried to walk away. Abruptly, a large hand tightly grasped his arm and gently pulled him back into that same familiar chest. 

“Not so fast pup.” Ash pinned his ears back nervously, his tail swishing behind him anxiously. He could feel Gerardo’s warm minty breath tickle his ear as he breathed those words. “Who do you think requested you pup?” 

Ash instinctively gulped as he realized what the mafia overlord meant. He narrowed his eyes warily, suddenly attentive as to why none of the people here were suspicious that a famous notorious criminal such as Gerardo Bane himself, was amongst them and nobody was doing anything about it. He watched carefully as Gerardo leaned back and casually waved his arm over invitingly for Ash to come sit beside him on the plush leather seat.

Gradually, Ash stepped forward and made his way over. He made sure to put extra precaution as to not show his weakness, to not show Gerardo that he was limping and still in great pain from last night. He couldn’t be seen as a loose chain, as a liability. 

Slowly, Ash sat down beside the towering Alpha, and he noticed Gerardo was wearing an expensive dark tailored suit that clung to him perfectly. Dark dress shoes donned on which gleamed under the fluorescent lights overhead. His dark hair was slicked neatly to the side, and he smelled of pine, mint and musk. 

An absolute Alpha sitting in front of him. 

Gerardo snaked his arms around Ash’s shoulders, playing with his long silky pale hair. He felt those very fingers softly play with his ears gently. Ash suddenly felt very weak, very small, and very vulnerable. 

“What do you want, _sir_?” He asked, treading carefully and always thinking before speaking. He was trying to tame his nerves from showing in front of the boss. 

 

“What do _I_ want?” He murmured to himself. “I. Want. You.” He punctuated each word with a breathy growl.

Ash sat there confused. 

He could already see and sense other clients milling around, having their eyes hungrily rake over Ash like food, also he could smell the arousal everywhere, and having this dominant Alpha beside him was certainly not helping matters.  

“Want me? I don’t understand. You have me already. Have we not established that yet? Last night…” Ash began with a frown and anger shining deep in his eyes. 

“ _Ah_ , last night,” Gerardo murmured with a small smile, a smile filled with… something, before it was quickly masked with his normal stoic smile. “Last night was indeed a night to remember. I hope you are not too… sore from the activities?” He asked with genuine concern, and this certainly surprised the Omega. Ash was speechless and he composed himself quickly before nodding and offering a small tentative smile. “I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” He lied with ease.

He noticed the Alpha’s eyes were hard like steel, unwavering and it made Ash feel quite uncomfortable. He felt as if the Alpha could see into his soul, see every lie and every broken part about him. He had to forcefully shove those wavering emotions away, he needed a clear head and  a strong willpower when around Gerardo Bane and his pack. 

Finally Gerardo nodded and spoke. “I see. I am certainly glad to hear that pup. I thought I may have been a tad… _rough_ on you.” He gently stroked his hand along the Adjin’s cheek, and lowered his hand to rest gently yet securely on the Omega’s thigh.

“Why did you say you want me?” Ash asked after a while, eyes locked bravely on the Alpha. Curiosity and nerves laced with adrenaline and pain reminded him of everything that’s happened so far. 

In Omega customs, it is rude and rebellious for an Omega to stare directly into an Alpha’s eyes, for it acknowledged and provoked a challenge. Omegas do not challenge, Omegas are to be obedient, housewives, breeders, slaves, nothing more but mere trophies or objects to Alphas and Betas. Especially for Adjins, for in society halfbreeds are at the bottom of the hierarchy. They are perceived as animals, perhaps even less. They are the perfect slave, the perfect soldiers, and since their senses are heightened much more greatly than a human. So does their egg capacity, thus meaning the probability of impregnating is heightened. 

Meaning we are perfect breeders.

Until Ash was born. He rebelled against the Omega standards restricted upon him. He hated everything that held him back. He hated being labelled as an Omega Adjin, when all it did was cause his brother and him grief, pain, suffering and titled as slaves. 

It’s unfair. It’s discrimination. 

It’s something he was going to change. 

_For Danny… for himself._

“In all honesty my dear _Ash_ , I am indeed quite intrigued with you. You are certainly something _special_ … something _different_. Something I haven’t seen in a very long time.” Gerardo mused, his eyes glassed over as if remembering a different time. Ash cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He realized that he was seeing a much different side to the notorious mafia overlord of Nightshade. At this instant, Gerardo Bane looked to be… fragile, caring… _almost broken_. The Alpha must have realized that he was being watched, for his head snapped sharply towards the Omega staring blatantly at him. Ash could feel his cheeks flush brightly as he turned his head away, and for once averted his gaze downward.

“So now I’m a thing eh?” Ash murmured coolly, his voice void of emotion. He could feel the Alpha staring at him, scrutinizing him before a warm smile spread across his features. “You keep neglecting to refer to me with formalities. Shall I punish you?” He asked Ash with a sickening grin. Ash gulped and shook his head, not bothering to press or ask again. “I sincerely apologize sir for my… _misbehaviour_. I promise to not repeat it. I am a part of your team now, your gang, or your pack or whatever. I work under you _and_ I passed initiation. You have me, so what more do you need? I’ll do the tasks given to me by you. I’ll do the chores and errands you hand out, all in return for money and your sworn protection.” Ash reminded the Alpha of their promise made. 

Gerardo stared at the Adjin with a mischievous smirk. Ash felt suddenly very afraid. He watched as the Alpha’s hand that was touching his thigh reach towards his ears and gently stroke them. His other hand started playing with his tail. Ash felt sensitive and he could feel his dick unconsciously throbbing against his very tight and restrictive jeans. For an Adjin, having their tail and ears touched is quite sensitive for them. It can either cause arousal in an Adjin, or submission, or even pain. 

Currently the Omega was sitting and shifting uncomfortably, feeling arousal and submission eating at him. He tried to shake it off, but with those large warm hands dominantly playing with his weak points, he felt weak at the knees. 

“That’s it baby. Submit pup. I didn’t know these cute wolf ears and tail of yours, are so… soft and tender. Just. Like. You.” Gerardo murmured in praise into Ash’s ears seductively. Ash started licking his dry lips to distract him, the soft strokes of the hands were quite distracting. 

“P-please,” he hears himself plead to the overlord. His tail and ears quite sensitive now and instinctively started twitching back and forth. Instead of giving into Ash’s desires the Alpha tilted his head to the side with a devilish grin stretching his lips. 

“Indeed you passed initiation with passing colours love. Did you know, that normally for imitation, the new recruit is fucked by _every_ member of the pack? Yet… you didn’t.” He smiled. “Perhaps should we try to do this right? Get you sweet pussy fucked by every Alphas’ fat dick within my pack? Would you like that baby? Would you like Daddy to share you with his family?” 

Ash started to shake, his head shaking in fear as he no longer felt in control. He needed to compose himself, but with his sense heightened, his hands continuously stroking, those dark intense eyes staring intently at the Omega. Ash felt like the Omega he really was. The words Danny had shouted at him during their fight came echoing back like a vicious knife stabbing constantly into the poor Adjin’s chest.

_Why do you have to be this way? Why do you have to be a fucking slut?_

Ash looked at Gerardo with wide pleading eyes, shaking his head and biting roughly down on his lower lip. “N-no. Please sir…” He whined, _fuck_ , he actually whined. 

“Please what baby? Please yes? I can arrange that just fine. The boys will be quite pleased with you pup.” The Alpha chuckled darkly, suddenly those soft sweet caresses stop as Ash realized their positions have changed. Now the Omega was being caged underneath the powerful man before him, his back painfully resting on the soft couch, his face so close to Gerardo’s that just a centimetre more and their lips would be touching. Ash could feel those calloused warm hands tenderly stroke his cheek carefully and the other hand was stroking roughly along his cock. Ash shuddered instinctively from the ministrations. “I-I don’t want that. Please… no.” He shook his head fearfully. His ass clenching and fluttering tightly in pain at the very thought of this man’s proposal. 

“No? What did I tell you love about calling me? Shall I punish you right here right now? In front of everyone to see you? Would you like that?” He asked. “Would you like them to see the bitch you really are? Your naked plump ass bare, that tear stained face, for _all_ to see. For all these dirty men and women to lustfully watch you get your ass spanked, have you legs spread like a cock sucking whore and have your pussy fluttering like a bitch in heat little Omega? Huh? Does that sound nice to you?”

Ash could almost feel tears threatening to fall from the threats coming out of the Alpha’s lips. He started to shake his head back and forth, his lips falling open and hands starting to push the other man away. “No sir, I’m so sorry sir. Please, no sir. I don’t want this. Don’t do this to me… please. I’m begging you sir.” Ash started stuttering and apologizing pathetically. The Omega couldn’t believe that this man before him could send him into a blubbering apologetic submissive state. He felt so utterly ashamed and embarrassed at himself, he really was the slut Danny thought of him. 

“Ah you sound so beautiful begging like this pup. I don’t want it to ever stop.” Gerardo gently caressed his Omega’s tear stained cheeks lovingly. “But with that little misbehaviour of yours,” he begins, eyeing the boy’s straining hard cock pressing against the Alpha’s stomach blatantly. “You don’t get to cum or get the privilege of fixing your little problem… down there. Alright sweet cheeks?” He smirked darkly, eyes locked onto Ash’s. The Omega nodded in defeat, he sniffled weakly and quickly started wiping at his eyes; trying desperately to hide his face from the overbearing Alpha staring down at him. Ash hated how utterly weak he seemed right now, he despised being a submissive whore of an Omega.

“Don’t cry. I will take care of you pup. I noticed you limping here. I must warn you baby, I hate liars. Especially liars within my pack. Do you understand?” He asked, his eyes narrowed, tone dangerous and warning. Ash nodded quickly, and looked away in shame and anger. “Come pup. I’ll help you. I already talked to your… boss about taking our activities to my place. He happily consented.” Gerardo smiled to himself and gently helped Ash stand. “He seems like a nice Adjin Beta. I think you will like tonight’s activities. Nothing to gruelling, do not fret baby.” The Alpha reassured the shaking Adjin in his arms when he noticed Ash going rigid at his words. Ash couldn’t believe this was happening right now. He kept his head up, ignored those disgusting looks from other around him and carefully made his way towards Gerardo’s car. The Alpha kept a firm and secure hand on Ash’s waist, helping him snake their way through the crowds towards outside. Being mindful of Ash’s limp and aching body. Ash’s eyes widened at seeing the most expensive car possible staring at him. It was a sleek, black shiny metallic Porsche. She must be the newest model, not even released, and this man before him had his hands on such a beautiful creature. Envy spiked throughout Ash, but he knew of course the notorious mafia overlord would have his hands on the newest toys out there. Why wouldn’t he? He could feel Gerardo’s gaze staring at him, Ash felt his cheeks redden so instead he straightened up and wore a cool and impassive demeanour around himself. “She’s a beauty ain’t she? I can see you also have nice tastes.” He chuckled with amusement. 

“I do agree she’s nice. Of course you would have a car as nice as this.” Ash grumbled. Ash thought perhaps the Alpha would be mad at Ash’s arrogance and attitude, but instead he threw his head back and laughed at the Omega’s behaviour with him. Ash noticed a man wearing a similar suit to Gerardo’s, but not as fine who stood holding the car door open. He was also an Alpha, purebred at that it seemed, he had striking blue eyes and chestnut brown hair slicked neatly back matching Gerardo’s. Gerardo noticed Ash staring at his right hand man, and a jealous surge strangely ate away at him. 

“Are you ready boss?” The man asked Gerardo with a predatory grin. Gerardo nodded and grinned at his friend. “Indeed we are,” then turned towards the Omega who became silent. Gerardo took in the Adjin’s appearance, and fuck, he looked beautiful in everything. Especially with his chest and bandages bared and on display for all to stare at. It made Gerardo quite possessive and protective of his things. 

There’s one thing you must know, and Gerardo Bane made sure everyone knows of it. Gerardo is a very possessive man. He hates sharing and he hates losing. He especially hates people touching and taking what he owns. 

“This man here is my good friend, and right hand man-.” Gerardo began to introduce. “Gonzo Thane, at your service my dear,” Gonzo chuckled and gently took Ash’s small hands into his own, and tenderly kissed his lips onto the soft pale skin of the Omega’s. Ash blushed brightly and quickly nodded in acknowledgment towards the other Alpha. Gonzo ushered the two into the car and he took the driver’s seat and began to drive.

 

Ash was escorted by Gerardo himself through the darkest streets of town, to where the notorious Nightshade mafia laid. He was led through the gang’s hideout and Gonzo trailed carefully behind him. Ash could feel his nerves tingling, anticipating what’s to come. He kept his head forwards, shoulders straight, body powerful and intimidating for an Omega Adjin that is. Ash noticed he was being led into a large room, a playroom possibly. The room was dark minus the few warm faded lights brightening the room. The walls and floors were a plush royal red, a large bed was stashed in the corner of the room. The room was surprisingly warm, along the walls were decorated with numerous sex toys, chains, whips and paddles. Ash’s eyes widened as he suddenly stopped in front of the door. This was _his_ sex room. Ash could feel Gerardo’s eyes watching him carefully, reading his every move and reaction as Ash’s eyes quickly ate everything up with fear and anticipation. 

“Welcome to my playroom pup.” Gerardo smirked darkly. He swept his arms back dramatically with a mischievous smile adorning his features. “There is one thing you must do before I can allow you to take jobs and be fully accepted into my pack little one. I may have accepted you, though the pack must as well.” 

Silence.

Dread quickly filled Ash’s trembling body.

“If you pass this. There’s no turning back, and you are accepted. You will be one with us, my sweet innocent Omega.” Gerardo growled possessively, eyes shining. Ash could feel his hands start to sweat, his body already aching and his ass clenching as a painful reminder of what happened last night. 

He couldn’t do this, he didn’t want this, but he needed to do this for Danny. He was so close and he just needed to pass over this… hurdle. “W-what do I need to do… sir?” Ash finally asked quietly, eyes looking at the room and at nothing else. He slowly gulped and his tail and ears were stilled rigidly. “I think you know what must be done baby.” The Alpha murmured sweetly into his ear. 

When the playroom’s door opened, Ash watched a group of Alpha eagerly walk in. They already began to shrug off clothing and weapons, losing shirts and unbuckling belts. Ash stared expectantly at Gerardo who stood silently with arms folded tightly over his large chest at the corner of the room, merely observing. Before the Alphas had entered, Ash had stripped out of his costume, bandages renewed and cleaned, and he now knelt naked and bare in the center of the oversized playroom. He had his head lowered submissively, knees spread and shoulders down. His ears perked up, listening closely at the movement and sounds, his tail tucked fearfully behind him. His wounds already aching horribly. 

“As you can see pup, this isn’t my whole pack. But my most important and vital members to my pack. Each housing a different yet important role, and to gift them for their hard work and loyalty, I gift them… you. Earn their acceptance and respect, than you earn my pack and my acceptance as well.” Gerardo explained, eyes narrowed and hardened. “Do you understand?”

Ash slowly nodded reluctantly.

Gerardo stared at the kneeling Adjin who belonged solely to him. Him alone. This beautiful, beautiful Omega. All his. Only his. This Adjin with big, expressive, beautiful golden eyes and a luscious mouth that would cause any Alpha to fall to his knees. He’s just… so _beautiful._ And now he’s about to fuck him like he’s a piece of meat once again. Now share him like he’s just there to be used. Share him with anybody. It angered Gerardo, but the Alpha knew it must happen. He couldn’t change the law.

Gerardo was still reeling from _meeting_ this feisty and daring Omega. From seeing the single most breath-taking creature he’s ever met before. A person who takes risks, is different, and will create change. He will certainly change this Alpha’s life forever.  

Gerardo keeps a careful eye, watching his top ranking men stalk inside the playroom like they belonged there, like Ash was already theirs. The Alpha kept reminding himself that he had strictly laid out the rules for his men before commencing tonight’s activity. Everything will be fine. He had laid out the rules, and consequences to those who dare break it. Gerardo will stand here to observe and watch. Ash’s pulse quickens on instants at sensing the multiple Alphas approaching him. He tells himself that this must happen. It will happen. Even if it means Danny’s statement becomes more and more true towards his older brother. 

Gonzo is standing behind Ash, his hands slowly raking over the Omega’s back and chest as he pressed up behind the Adjoin. Gerardo just watches him, he watches his right hand man’s mouth lick over the back of Ash’s neck and then gradually kiss up the side of it. Ash nervously reached over and wrapped a hand around his hardening straining dick, giving him a few quick strokes before Gerardo’s weapon’s dealer joined them.

 

Gerardo watched as his dealer started rubbing his dick against the Omega’s ass hungrily, while Gonzo gently rubbed at Ash’s fluttering hole, and then his hacker was still getting his hand job. The Alpha looked at Ash who knelt silently like a good little boy, a submissive and obedient Omega. Gerardo couldn’t himself from staring at his pretty jutting hipbones up to his pink rosy cheeks and watery mouth… and those goddamn adorable ass cheeks. Ash suddenly moaned aloud when Gonzo bites and suckled at one of his sensitive nipples. Ash’s eyelashes fluttering as he hesitantly looked at Jared.

“Pay attention pup,” Gonzo murmured in Ash’s ear with a hint of a threat. Ash resisting the urge to rebel, slowly brought his attention towards these gruelling men surrounding him. Ash tensed when he heard an Alpha slicking himself up to get inside of him, how another was grabbing at Ash’s hands roughly and tugging them down towards his dick, or how a larger Alpha was forcing Ash’s chest to the ground, legs spread wider, back arched and presenting himself like a bitch in heat. He felt large calloused hands spreading his ass in preparation for these Alphas pleasure. He could hear them all whispering filth about his fluttering tight hole while one fucks his fingers into it.

Gerardo watched the Omega receive cum all over his pretty face, watched the way his body tensed and swayed suddenly as it was being used and touched. Ash doesn’t look away from him either. Gerardo slowly sauntered over, and found himself reaching up and running the back of his hand tenderly over the Adjin’s cheek; stroking over the smooth silky pale skin. He stroked the pad of his thumb over Ash’s trembling bottom lip, in a strong, dominating possessive manner. Ash felt his eyelashes flutter and he easily felt the warmth of Gerardo’s breath over his face. Gerardo slowly leaned in and gently kissed the Omega on those breathtaking lips, right when Gonzo pushed into him. Ash instantly gasped aloud into Gerardo’s mouth, his free hand coming up to clutch at the Alpha’s arm to steady himself. Gerardo cupped his face firmly, he had his hands spanning his cheeks, fingers stroking over protectively them.

“Damn boss! He’s tight as hell.” Gonzo hollered eagerly. Ash’s body started rocking violently back and forth from the forceful thrusts into his Omega cunt. Gerardo ignored his friend and slowly teased his Omega’s mouth with his tongue tenderly, as if it were a secret between the two. He licked into him playfully, tasting blood and warmth. Gerardo could feel his chest aching for the way the Omega instinctively opened up for him, already belonging to the Alpha. Their tongues slipping over each other’s, while Gonzo started getting into a merciless rhythmic pattern; hard and fast thrusts. His hands bruising on Ash’s slim pale hips, Gonzo pounding into the Omega with short, jabbing thrusts. The hacker seductively reached down, and wrapped a hand around the Omega’s swaying dick, spreading the immediate blurt of precome all around Ash to make the strokes wetter. Ash instantly whined into Gerardo’s mouth; his hips straining against Gonzo’s pull to try and get more into the hacker’s hand and feel more of the dealer’s ministrations. They’re pulled apart suddenly, Ash letting out a surprised yelp when Gonzo popped his hard leaking dick free, right before his knot could take place inside. The dealer lifted Ash as if he weighed nothing, and carried him towards the excessively large makeshift bed, and throwing the Omega down carelessly. Ash couldn’t help the yelp escape his lips as his wounds were painfully pressed on. The dealer yanked at Ash’s legs to arrange him the way _he_ wanted him.

 

“Come on, this isn’t vanilla porn here boys. Let’s use the slut, that’s all he’s good for anyways. An Adjin bitch.” The hacker laughed in a snarky mannerism, and the dealer roughly shoved Ash onto his back and tugged him until the Omega’s head was hanging right over the end of the bed. Gonzo slowly recovered and joined the hacker as they both climbed onto the bed and reached for both of Ash’s legs, while Gerardo watched protectively in the corner. Eyes boring heatedly at his men and observing his sweet little Omega. 

“Man, I was already in there and fuck, warning boys, he’s real tight alright.” Gonzo grinned hungrily. The dealer started stroking his own dick, hands running his large rough hands distractedly over Ash’s spread creamy shaking thighs. The hacker harshly grabbed onto both of Ash’s shaky thin legs, and yanked them wider, while the dealer anxiously shoved himself in between them. He started feeding his dick up inside of the limp Omega. Ash allowed a whine to leave him as the dealer started pulling Ash’s legs up and onto his shoulders to bear down on him. He started quickly bending Ash practically in half before he started to violently fuck him, rough and practically dry. 

“Shit, get some lube, you asshole. Fuck!” Ash growled out, breaking and swearing before he even realized what he just said. Ash didn’t feel fear, more so anger at himself and anger over these sick bastards who could do this to anyone. Though Ash felt an abrupt and painful slaps bear down onto the side of his face. He feels the thrusts become wilder and more aggressive, then the dick forcefully pull out and release all over onto his back and his ass as he tried to push the Alpha off. The hacker out of nowhere lurked forwards, and he anxiously yanked out his own dick with a dark devilish smirk. 

“Bitch! You won’t be bitching at me when I’m through with you.” The hacker Alpha snarled, and he squirted a little lube into his hand and jacked his cock off fiercely. The Alpha’s fingers toying around in Ash’s used and widened hole roughly. 

Gerardo felt pleased watching Gonzo’s massive dick open up the Omega’s mouth obediently. Ash moaned low into the hacker’s chest. The fat head of the Alphas dick smacking over Ash’s widened mouth creating obscene noises were delicious to Gerardo’s ears. Gonzo wasn’t stopping, even when he reached to the back of the Omega’s throat, gagging and choking as Gonzo was pushing right up until his balls were smashed roughly against Ash’s nose mercilessly. Ash couldn’t help but arch up and off the bed, his hands scrambling and clawing up to hold onto anything. Gonzo started to ruthlessly fuck into the whining trapped Omega’s throat. The dealer grabbed onto Ash’s hand, guiding them up onto his dick and fucking his dick into the Omega’s small paws, he started groaning as he ran a hand down past Ash’s balls to rub at his rim where the hacker was now fucking him open and raw.

Gerardo just watched them, a little dizzy with how fucking hot it all seemed to be which truly surprised him. He never feels this way or has felt this way before. Slowly the Alpha pushed himself off the wall where he leaned against and gradually made his way over. He seductively climbed onto the bed and stretched out alongside Ash in the opposite direction. Gerardo had own hands run down to rub at his own dick through his tightening and restraining underwear, while he hungrily watched his hacker’s dick hammer relentlessly into the Adjin’s hole. Gonzo noticed the way the other Alpha’s balls were slapping against the Omega’s bouncy ass cheeks, the way Ash’s head was tilted back gagging against the cock lodged up into his throat. Nor the way the Omega’s sweet pale body arched and presented himself deliciously in front of all these ravaging Alphas before him.

The hacker looked down and grinned predatorily at Ash, a dirty and dark smile. “Gotta get him nice and open,” he panted, winking at Gerardo before looking back down to watch himself work into that fluttering pussy. “Look at him boss. Fuck! See the way that little pussy just opens up for me?” He chuckled and growled out possessively. 

Ash was fighting off his Omega instincts to submit completely, to bare his neck to these Alpha around him, to suppress the need to be claimed and pleasure them. 

Gerardo instantly squeezed hard at the head of his own dick when seeing how beautiful the head of his hacker’s dick caught delectably onto the Omega’s rim on every thrust. He was opening Ash up so stunningly. The room was now burning up now, Ash was allowing so many groans and pants and whimpers fill the room and escape his lips against the cock currently filling his mouth. Gerardo closed his eyes just for a minute, just to listen to all of it. Hearing the slick, gagging fucking noises of Gonzo down Ash’s throat. To the slapping of skin as Gerardo just absorbs it all. He keeps his eyes closed as he leaned over and kisses across the tensed expanse of the Omega’s stomach. Instantly the Alpha fell in love with the way it tightened even more for the unexpected attention, the way his Omega stretched and arched towards him instinctively, wordlessly begging for more. He was ready to be bred, ready to accept _his_ knot and his load only. Gerardo slowly turned onto his side, running his hands slowly over the expanse of Ash’s chest, tweaking those perky overly sensitive nipples, and down towards the Omega’s soft thighs and bouncing, leaking cock. Gerardo’s mouth opening and moving on its own, licking puppy kisses all over Ash’s stomach and down just above his half-hard dick flopping around between his trembling legs. 

“Yeah! Gimme that throat, boy. Fuck, you’re amazing. Open up! Come on.” Gonzo was huffing to Ash’s left, pulling out for just a second to let Ash finally gasp and cough for air, he started to spit out what he’s been holding in his throat.

Cum. 

He holds his head back for a minute to catch his breath quickly, ignoring the dick that’s waiting impatiently against his tear stained rosy cheek. “Lemme try him man,” the dealer mumbled. He started nudging Gonzo out of the way and fisting his hands harshly into Ash’s long messy pale hair. He got his own dick lining up and feeding it without remorse straight down Ash’s abused throat. Rapidly, Ash started to gag, and he tried to lift himself up and off the bed madly. His determination wavering as he tired, and no longer did he want this. But the Alpha watching him had other plans for him, as he held Ash down with his steel hard grip around his throat and just fucks him harder. 

Gerardo ran a hand over Ash’s hard little nipples closest to him, twisting it up between his fingers while he dominantly took the head of Ash’s small dick into his mouth. Ash started to make a lot of noise then, all of it apparently making him tense up around the Alpha’s cocks in both holes, because the two males above Ash both moaned loudly in unison. Both had their rhythms stuttering at both ends.

“Fuck, G! Do it. Suck his little dick. God, it feels so good boss, when he gets all tight around Daddy’s big cock. _Fuck!_ ” The hacker Alpha started pulling out between every thrust now. He was leaving Ash wide open, and aching. But before Ash could recover or memorize the Alpha’s thrust patterns, the hacker would just fuck right back in causing Ash to lose his train of thought at the sporadic movement at his ass. The Alpha above forced more of Ash’s mouth to take his cock. 

“Man, you ain’t hitting his lil’ G-spot yet. Get outta there, and let me show you how to fuck a sweet little ass like this.” Gonzo practically shoved the hacker away from Ash. Eagerly inserting his dick, dripping wet and an angry red. Gonzo quickly grabbed a pillow, and he pushed it up roughly and under the Omega’s jutting hips. He shoves right up into him, apparently nailing his prostate on the first try because Ash managed this time to shoot up and off the bed crazily. The Omega ears pinned back, and tail twitching while his lower body hovering in Gonzo’s grasp while he gets fucked like a mere sex toy.

“Mmm, yeah, see? That’s how you take care of a bitch in heat boys. There you go, baby. Such a good boy. Taking it nice and good for Daddy. God, this is such a good little pussy. _Yeah. You are being so good baby._ ” Gonzo praised with a low growl. He had Ash’s legs up and around his neck. He had Ash’s hips working up to grind deep into him. 

Ash was practically sobbing now, his hands grabbing at everything and everyone. He finally finds familiar dark thick hair, and he sunk his fingers into it; pulling and pushing on him urgently. Gerardo smiled triumphantly, he loved the way the Omega’s small thin fingers tightly gripped onto him so needy. Finally just getting a fist around the base of him, and he was jerking the Omega off as ruthlessly as he ever. Ash screamed when he came. He started to hysterically sob as the Alpha above him exploded deep into his mouth, flooding him with bittersweet warmth. 

“Oh shit! Oh shit!” Gonzo stuttered and gasped. He fucked into Ash even harder, fucking through the tight convulsions and shoving in deep as he starts to feel himself come. His hands are huge and bruising on Ash’s bruised thighs, digging in painfully hard as he gripped onto the Omega and came over and over. Gonzo yanked out of Ash’s gaping hole, before his knot could take hold, knowing full well the strict rules the boss laid out for all of them before starting this.

_No knotting the kid. Only Gerardo could have that privilege._

Ash collapsed limply on the bed, shaking all over while Gerardo kept suckling sweetly at his dick that is going soft in his mouth. Gonzo can’t seem to leave that ass though, he can’t seem to restrain himself form the inviting cum filled cunt. Once his knot goes away, he slowly inserts his dick back in. He just kept fucking into the limp body underneath him, slow and savouring, come dripping out of Ash’s relaxed little pussy as Gonzo does so.

Finally Gonzo pulled out and Ash heard himself involuntarily sigh. He could feel his eyes falling shut while hearing a person sink down onto the bed beside him.

“Gimme twenty minutes,” Ash heard himself mutter to them, already sounding half asleep. His wounds felt numb to his mind, and his ass being the only thing he could really feel. Gerardo gently leaned down and lifted the Omega up and into his large arms. He turned him over and onto his stomach, hauling him up. Ash whined in protest, his body so lax and heavy, and already fucked out. 

“Get up, you fucking whore. You aren’t even close to being done tonight. Still got a bunch of dicks to take care of, don’t you? Hey K, get over here. Sit up against the headboard bitch. Wanna try something.” Another Alpha appeared out of nowhere. Gerardo nowhere to be seen now.

 

The Alpha readily settled back against the headboard of the bed, Alpha’s face red with exertion, and hand on his dick as he watched Ash hungrily. A hand slapped Ash’s throbbing ass and shoved him towards the awaiting Alpha.

Ash didn’t want anymore. He felt tired, dead and beat, and couldn’t take another cock inside of him. He felt torn and broken. He felt tears slowly fall against his cheeks as he slowly shook his head fearfully.

The Alpha narrowed his eyes threateningly. “Don’t make me wait Adjin. Climb on, bitch. Ride that dick, oh yeah.” Two Alphas both grabbed onto Ash viciously, and they spread him out over the lying Alpha’s awaiting straining cock. He held it up straight so that Ash could easily sink down onto it. Ash arched his back as he took it nonetheless, shuddering hard when the cock was buried all the way up deep inside his sore, open used hole.

Gerardo moved up to sit beside Gonzo, okay just to wait and carefully observe. Just to be here and watch Ash, watch over him. He settled back on the pillows and reached up to stroke his own cock.

Ash started to ride the Alpha’s cock, going a little slower than the man below him would probably have liked. But Ash was too tired and aching for this. He sensed another presence behind him, and the familiar loud slick sound of lube opening in the quietened room. 

The Omega instantly froze.

“Shh, just relax. Relax your ass, baby. Let me in.” Gerardo watched as Ash struggled against the Alpha’s assault. He watched as fingers drove alongside the other Alpha’s dick, and the man slapped Ash’s ass when he didn’t listen and loosen up. “You are gonna take my fingers and my dick at the same time slut. Open the fuck up whore.” The Alpha growled impatiently. 

“I-I can’t do two! P-please,” Ash cried out, wincing as the slaps kept raining down onto his ass mercilessly. His cheeks reddening and bruising from the impact. The Alpha above him grinned, hands lifting to rest on his hips so he can grind up into him. They were searching out his over-sensitized prostate. Ash slowly hissed when he felt the Alpha finding it, arching up to try and get away from him. But the Alpha merely moaned and pulled him right back down, fucking right up into his gaping cunt.

Gerardo watched the Omega’s dick limply twitch, trying in vain to get hard again. Gerardo watched the dealer enter the scene and lean up to lap at one of Ash’s perky nipples into his mouth. He started suckling and sighing contentedly as he sucks on it like a child nursing from their mother. A deep envy surged within Gerardo upon seeing this. 

Ash knew there was no listening to persuading these thugs. This was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. “Be gentle,” was all Ash asked, his hands pressed flat onto the Alpha’s chest as he kept his body taut. He had his shoulders tense and his sore body strained.  The Alpha above him moved predatorily closer to the Omega, and started gradually kissing at his shoulder, up his neck, and behind his ear; blatantly trying to distract the Adjin from what was very obviously… going to hurt. 

The Alpha gives a small kiss warning, than one hard push and Ash gasps and freezes. His head thrown back and shaking hard back and forth. “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait, please! Fuck! Wait dammit! More lube! Get more lube. _Fuck!”_ Ash screamed with tears that broke Gerardo’s heart.

 

The hacker started to scramble to find the lube again, and Ash turned to hide his face against his shoulder. The Alpha violently grabbed Ash’s face, lifting it so that their eyes could meet again. Ash had clear tears dripping from his eyes, making them bright and impossible to miss. The Omega shakes his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. He’s taking controlled breaths, trying to tell himself this will be over soon. That this was all for Danny, he kept reminding himself over and over again; a mantra to keep him sane and going. “Stop please,” Ash started to whine and whimper in a quiet weak voice, strained and thin. “It hurts, I-I can’t. Fuck! I can’t do this anymore.”

“But you’re doing so good baby boy. You’ve taken it, there’s no going back. Besides look, you pussy loves it baby.” The Alpha below Ash snickered. 

Gerardo frowned, and he can tell when the Alpha pushed in again, the Omega goes completely rigid and reverberated a strangled hurt shriek. Both Alphas were clearly buried inside of the Omega, their eyes filled with pleasure and ecstasy. Ash started shakes between them, his chest heaving hard and gasping for air. The Alpha below started swivelling his hips in small circles, working in tight movements as he started to fuck into the tight hole.

“God, baby, you have no idea how this feels. Gods, you’re so dirty. _Fuck_ , such a dirty little whore. Our new Omega. Just taking our dicks like this. Lettin’ us destroy your pretty ass like this. Does it hurt? Does it fucking hurt, pretty slut?” The Alpha above sneered, and started fucking into Ash like he’s not sharing that stretched-out hole with another dick, like it’s nothing. While Ash laid there taking it, sobbing and his dick was trying so hard just to fatten up again.

“It hurts!” Ash sobbed, arms reaching back to grab at the hips, trying to anchor himself, to stop the Alpha. Gonzo was standing beside the bed and jacking his dick off as he stared at the Omega’s hole getting filled by these two massive monster cocks. 

Gerardo feels guilt, anger and a strange feeling welling up inside. It unsettled him having this foreign feeling enter him. He frowned deeply.

“So beautiful like this. God, you’re so fucking beautiful, baby. I can feel my dick and his rubbing up together right here.” He pushed his hand in harder on Ash’s stomach playfully, feeling how it’s trembling, how the Omega tightened up around the cocks because of the Alpha’s words. 

“I can feel you. Both of you! Fuck…” Ash whimpered weakly. 

“I can seem ‘em workin’ inside of you. You like ‘em there? Like how they’re splittin’ you in two?” Gerardo finally spoke up.

Ash snapped his head towards a familiar voice, he looked pleadingly towards the towering man. Hoping and praying for a saviour to come whisk him away from this hell.

“I don’t like it,” Ash growled out fiercely, his breath burning hot. He felt Gerardo’s hand tightly wrap around his limp dick, and they both moan aloud. Ash feels himself unconsciously fucks into Gerardo’s hand, snapping his hips forward hard. 

“I don’t like sharing you pup. Don’t like them touching you. Don’t even want their fucking eyes on you. Shit, I just want them out of here. _Just want you all to myself_. Want you under me. You letting me take care of you like a good Omega would. I can do things to this beautiful body that you haven’t even dreamed of.” Gerardo whispered seductively into Ash’s ear.

 

Ash gasped at this, his free arm wrapping around Gerardo’s arm, pulling him in close, keeping him there. “Fuck.”

Gerardo reached back, sliding a hand over Ash’s truly sweet little ass, and down to his crack. He rubbed along the Omega’s rim, his large index finger catching some of the Alpha’s come that’s getting fucked out of him. He rubbed it soothingly into the Omega’s skin, pushing his finger into Ash’s hole, sinking into his warmth for the first time alongside two pounding cocks as well. 

Ash moaned, feeling kisses run gently down along the pale expanse of his body, and around his hips. He was having much attention focused near his ass region though. He felt Gerardo sucking hard kisses on both cheeks, tonguing and sucking at his tailbone before letting his tongue slide down to lick around the two cocks rubbing in opposite directions inside of Ash. 

“Oh, fuck! Boss.” The Alpha below Ash gasped, he had feet bracing on the bed as his hips snapped up sporadically and violently. Gerardo pulled the Omega’s ass cheeks apart, craning around his body to lick hard around both of their dicks, the tip of his tongue tendering over Ash’s stretched gaping hole. 

“I-I’m going to cum again,” Ash sobbed defensively in defeat, shaking his head resiliently. It truly sounded like he was crying now. Gerardo snaked his large fists around Ash’s dick, working him frantically as he wrapped his lips around the edge of Ash’s rim. He eagerly shoved his tongue into the Omega, wriggling it along the side of the two frantically moving dicks.

When Ash came, it was almost dry. Tears spill freely down his stained cheeks, he shoved himself down and as deep as he can onto those cocks inside of him. His hole drawing up as tight as possible, and judging by the exquisite, painful sounds the two Alpha made, could be any indication of proof. They both come at the same time, exploding inside of Ash’s wrecked ass, come gushing up around their dicks and dripping out of the Omega as they continue to work inside of him relentlessly.

When the Alpha’s dick on top of Ash slipped out of the Omega, the Alpha below him started to pull out. Ash instantly fell back onto the bed, he could feel hands spreading his weak thighs open and watched as Gerardo stare into his ruined, puffed-out hole leaking come all over the Alpha’s mouth. Gerardo growled possessively as he lifted Ash’s hips up and latched onto the quivering hole. He shoved his tongue in first and started sucking harshly. 

Ash was keening under him, babbling and letting out hiccupping, gasping sobs. He was shaking uncontrollably, -so much that Gerardo was afraid he was going to pass out unconscious from the over sensitivity inflicted upon the weak Omega. Gerardo keeps licking at his soft, swollen insides though, he kept sucking at all that pink and drinking down every single drop of come that passed onto his lips. The Alpha lapped as deep as he could get inside of the Adjin, trying to get in every crevice, -to find every trace of come he can. 

“Stop. Oh, fuck, I can’t, please…” Ash gasped in horror, wiggling under Gerardo. He was desperately still trying to escape, to try and break free of the impossible cage of those large bulky arms.” 

Gerardo turned towards him slowly, casting a menacing and threatening look towards his minors. The Alphas in the room understood at once and left the room in respect for their Alpha. Ash caught a glimpse of Gonzo exiting the room with a sweetening expression curled on his lips, it sent angry shudders crawling along Ash’s overused body. 

 

He watched Gerardo roll onto his side so he could slide half on top of Ash’s body. Gerardo smiled when Ash’s eyes slowly slip closed tiredly. “Finally alone at last my sweet pup.” Gerardo purred in relief and tenderness. He leaned in to lick past Ash’s opened lips, feeding him every last bit of come into his mouth. Ash hums in exhaustion, and he reached for the Alpha above him, wrapping his arms around that large comforting neck, and his shaking legs being spread open to accompany Gerardo’s mass form.

“Need to take care of you now baby,” Gerardo whispered softly, against Ash’s mouth. The Alpha’s hand sliding down to rub over Ash’s sore softened dick.Ash surprisingly found himself blushing in front of the very monster who was the source of all this pain and agony. He was the one that made him suffer through tonight’s anguish and hurt.

“I can’t believe you just took two Alpha cocks at once baby boy. Daddy is so proud of you pup. My beautiful, wondrous Omega. _All mine_.” Gerardo growled out protectively, his eyes narrowed in such dark possessiveness which frightened Ash. Yet through everything that just occurred to his Omega, Gerardo could still see that small flare of resilience and rebelliousness light up within the small body underneath him. He smiled with amusement, loving his pup more and more. He was certainly going to be a handful to break in, bit he was up for the job willingly.

Ash felt a small weak gasp escape his trembling lips when he felt Gerardo guide his massive monstrous Alpha cock into his hole. He was rubbing the head in small circles over where it’s soft and open now. He felt Gerardo’s forehead press carefully against Ash’s own forehead. Desperately he was trying to control his fevered breathing, to calm down so he didn’t hurt himself even more.

Ash couldn’t believe that he was about to take even more, he felt sore, in pain and wanted to go home tucked in safely in the comfort of his own bed. He couldn’t handle the mafia pack business right now, couldn’t handle all these ruthless sex driven Alphas…. Especially this one above him. Ash knew he was supposed to feel angry and hateful in spite of what he’s done to Ash. Which by all means he felt furious and raging towards Gerardo and his men, this was not what he expected. Sure, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, but hell. Ash didn’t think it would be this cruel and ghoulish. He hated this man and his pack, the Omega already not wanting anything to do with him and this business. Yet he reminded himself that this was his choice, and all that time was spent to get him into these dark corners. Yet… he felt a strange comfort when in the presence of this man. Those praising words whispered by him sent terrifying bursts of warmth, and feelings of safety, comfort and _want_ throughout his body.

 It truly terrified Ash to the bone.

This man before him made Ash feel insecure, small, weak, never being able to think, act or say things properly. Ash never felt in control around this Alpha. He felt… _breakable_.

Suddenly Ash was broken out of his daze, he could feel Gerardo feeding him the tip of his dick into his ass. Ash’s voice broke off into a helpless whimper. He tried as best as possible to keep his hips still, to minimize movement which caused even more pain and discomfort. Gerardo abruptly paused just an inch inside of that incredible heaven, which startled Ash into confusion and fear. 

 

“Wait. We need more lube. I don’t want to hurt you baby.” Gerardo soothed reassuringly. This made Ash slowly warm up, even though he did not want to. He wanted to feel rigid, angry, hating and scared. The Omega didn’t want to feel these strange feelings of comfort, nervousness, curiosity and unknowing. 

“You can hurt me with this thing whenever you want. Why be tender now with the pain I’ve already went through?” Ash spat, feeling a powerful surge of rage control him. Rage for these foreign scary emotions building up inside of him. Rage for the pain incited from this Alpha, and more importantly… rage for him for being so weak and disgusting.

 “Hush little one,” Gerardo soothed gently. “I don’t ever wish to hurt you. You are mine, and I always take care of what belongs to me.” He slowly and cautiously spreads Ash’s legs wider, and gradually sank more dick inside of him. Ash licked his lips at what will happen, feeling his body temperature heat up greatly and making him tense all over. 

“I’m gonna make you mine, angel. Wrap your legs around me baby boy. Yeah, just like that. God, you’re so perfect. So beautiful pup. I can’t believe you’re real, and you’re mine.” Gerardo ever so gently started running his hands over the sides of Ash’s sensitive thighs as he hauled those legs up higher around him. He eased his weight down completely onto the Omega’s unmoving body, his dick bumping and rubbing between the pup’s thighs, leaving slick trails in its wake.

He tipped Ash’s hips, and the head of his cock catching onto Ash’s rim and Gerardo just sank right in, like cutting through warm butter. They both gasp in unison against each other’s mouths, eyes locked, bodies tangled up completely. Ash finally broke eye contact and dropped his head back against the mattress submissively, his arm covering his reddened tear stained face from the staring, overbearing Alpha above him. He could feel Gerardo carefully starting to move inside of him, the lewd squelching sounds of his dick in Ash’s ass creating absolutely obscene, sopping creamy wet and dirty noises due to the gaping whole filled with lube, blood and others’ come.

“Good boy,” Gerardo sighs lovingly, arms tightening around Ash’s waist. He stared to speed up a little. “So deep. Gods, it’s going in so deep.” He moaned.

He reached for the Omega’s soft legs, his hands pushing on the backs of Ash’s thighs as he pulls those legs up around his shoulders. Ash’s feet crossing behind the Alpha’s neck. Gerardo started hungrily sinking in balls deep, and using all his weight behind every single thrust. He leaned his head in, and softly kissed the side of Ash’s lips.

The room was quiet, the only noises were soft breathy moans and pants from both partners. Ash felt warm and waiting underneath him, his hands spread over the Omega’s small fragile ribs, fingers soothing in small strokes. He grabbed ahold of the Omega’s tiny wrists, and stretching his arms up high over his head he started to roughly fuck into him again. Ash moaned and involuntarily arched up under himself, moving down onto Gerardo’s cock in the perfect rhythm.

“Never been looked at the way… you are lookin’ at me.” Ash heard himself admit to the Alpha. He didn’t know why he was saying these things and he wanted it to stop. To stop feeling so vulnerable and open. He couldn’t handle this. Ash gasped when the Alpha’s mouth licked ticklish around under his arm; felt sensitive and so fucking good. “It feels… _scary_.”

“Hush baby, I’m here and I’ve got you. I’ll protect you forever. No one will ever touch you again pup. I swear it on my life.” Gerardo promised him with such fierceness that made Ash’s heart break into a million of tiny shard pieces. “Please forgive me if I’ve ever… hurt you.” He whispered to Ash, barely audible that Ash didn’t know if it was real, or if he had simply imagined it. 

Gerardo’s tongue pushed into Ash’s mouth, just as possessive as his dick was entering his hole. Ash could hear himself weakly whimpering into Gerardo’s mouth.  Gerardo quickly speeds up, and started fucking him as hard as he could; a hard relentless pace. His dick soaking wet with come. He feels it splattering all around his dick, dripping from his balls, and fuck, if it’s not the hottest thing Gerardo has ever felt. 

“Gonna come inside you baby,” he tells Ash between panting kisses. His voice becoming strangely soft even in his ow ears. “I’m gonna fill you up real good. I’m gonna make you mine and nobody else can have this. I’ll fill you up so you will carry my pups, and mine alone! Nobody else, will ever again touch you. This is mine. You’re _mine_.” He shouted with such fierce possessiveness and protectiveness. 

Ash started whimpering below the Alpha, his Omega side submitting fully. Ash no longer able to fight it anymore. “P-please… _Alpha_. Give it to me. Please.”

It’s the _please_ that does it, that makes Gerardo break. His punishing hips stutter, it made him lock inside of the Omega and stay buried deep and unload. He shoved in even harder, trying to somehow go deeper, craving the very center of all of Ash’s soft heat. Gerardo’s knot growing and taking place within the sweet yielding Omega submitting so beautifully below him. Gerardo was so tense, that he’s shaking as he pumped the boy full before collapsing with ecstasy and exhaustion. He felt boneless and empty, and… so drained, that he felt weak.

Ash felt too weak and tired to push him off, but he did wriggle around until he could unhook his legs from the Alpha’s shoulders. Ever so gently and cautiously, did he lower them back down with a relieved sigh. He felt careful tender kisses rain down over his face, over his nose and his forehead and his chin. He felt large protective hands sliding down to massage out the ache in his trembling legs.

“So good, love. You were… amazing for Daddy.” He praised Ash. He kissed at Ash’s relaxed mouth, he still had his knot buried deep inside of the relaxed Omega. 

“G-Gerardo?” Ash hears himself ask nervously.

“Mm?” Gerardo sighs, uncaring the Omega still didn’t address him properly. He tenderly lifted a hand to push the Omega’s sweaty long pale hair back. He smiled almost dreamily down at the pup.

“When you pull out, do it gently?… _please_. I think I’m kind of… Well, I’m done for the night.” He admitted shamefully and with embarrassment.

He felt Gerardo kiss his cheek and tried to smile at him, though it came out as more of a grimace to Ash. He watched Gerardo reach down to carefully rub along the rim stretched around his dick, kissing apologies into Ash’s mouth as he does so. He cautiously and very carefully pulled out as slow as he can when he felt his knot flatten. Even he started wincing in sympathy when Ash hissed, tensing underneath him tightly. Gerardo’s fingers were instantly there to tender over the sore hole that started to close up after a few moments, come still seeping out of him once Gerardo’s soft dick escaped him.

Gerardo brought his fingers up between their mouths, and he lick them clean before settling on kissing Ash again protectively. It made Ash feel strangely… loved.

“Wrap your legs around me. Just for a second.” Gerardo ordered, to Ash who looked distrustful but finally Ash complied, too tired to argue and fight back. Reluctantly he wrapped his legs around Gerardo and just hanged on. Gerardo cautiously lifted the Omega up onto his body, keeping him there just long enough to grab at the top of the bed for the sheets to yank them over their naked bodied. He maneuvered them so he could slip blankets up over their bodies. Than he lowered Ash back down again beside him. They shift around until they have their heads on the pillows, and Gerardo watches as Ash finally relaxed, his eyes blinking sleepily before falling closed. Gerardo noticed Ash was shifted so his bare scarred back was facing Gerardo, which brought an amused smile tot eh Alpha’s lips at the Omega’s rebellious small antics.

Gerardo turned onto his side and maneuvered Ash’s body so it now faced him. He merely watched the Adjin, watched his mouth finally softening, still swollen from all the kissing and cock sucking. This boy. _Jesus_. Gerardo had no idea what he’s doing here, how he ended up in a bed next to somebody that he felt absolutely ridiculously attached to after two, insane nights together. How he felt the need to stay right here forever, beside the Adjin Omega, to never leave this room nor this body beside him.

“You’re starin’ at me.” Ash whispered, barely conscious. 

Gerardo smiled, caught shamefully in the act. He leaned over and pressed a tender ticklish kiss upon the Omega’s mouth. Gerardo’s lips lingering over Ash’s… because he couldn’t seem to leave them alone. “Sleep pup. I’ll return you home by the time you awake. You did well pup. You did incredibly well.”

Gerardo watched Ash sigh, and fall asleep once more. He pulled the covers up and under so they’re over Ash’s shoulders, and he snuggled into the Omega with a sudden yawn. He ran a hand over the side of the Omega’s pale tender face, smiling when those eyes fluttered. 

“ _G_ , don’t… leave me. I c-can’t go home.” Gerardo heard Ash mumble in his sleep. It made the Alpha’s heart ache terribly, seeing the Omega open up finally, and calling him a pet name so lovingly. Though what the Omega said next confused and pained him realty.

“It hurts.” 

“Why baby?” Gerardo pressed on, needing answers from his lovely hurt angel. “What hurts? Tell me.” He coaxed carefully.

“ _I’m too broken to ever be loved_ …” Ash mumbled under his breath before falling into a deep painful slumber.

* * *

 

A - "Why do you do this to me?" *whines exasperatedly* "Are you trying to kill me? Ugh, I feel so depressed and pathetic."

Admin - "I'm not going to kill you so don't fret that pretty head of yours. Calm down and you'll see my cute little feisty puppy." *desperately trying to calm down the hot-headed Omega*

A - *frowns and looks away, glaring angrily* "Well it sure feels like it." *mutters under breath* "And I am NOT some cute puppy here! I just had enough sexiness that could last me a lifetime." *glares challengingly*

G - "Well this chapter was... something" *smiles knowingly*

A - *explodes in a sassy tantrum* "It definitely was fucking 'something'!"

Admin - *sighs loudly and gives up*

A - "Yeah that's right!" *110% sassy mode = ON *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Updates will be longer because of life outside of writing so just to warn you, though I will certainly try and update as much as possible when I can! So hang on and bear with me ;)
> 
> I hope you really liked this chapter, more comfort and feels for Ash will be coming up. Brother makeup session and relationship building! There was heavy sex scenes in this chapter and hoped you liked and didn't mind! Please comment and give me feedback! Always love to hear it ;)  
> So stay tuned ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

~ Songs ~

Lose Control : Hedley

Irresistible : Fall Out Boy

Discord : The Living Tombstone

 

* * *

 

Ash felt groggy and sore as he forcefully pried open his sleep deprived eyes. His mind couldn't comprehend his surroundings, just as a painful light came into view. He moaned aloud in aggravation by this, so he tried to shield himself from the excessive bright light burning into him. He took in his surroundings slowly, expecting to be greeted with familiar red walls, beautifully carpeted floors, and a familiar overly massive bed. Instead, all he saw was plain peeling wallpaper covered in posters, pictures and drawings. A familiar molten ceiling and dirty carpeted grey floors. He realized he was lying in his own small single bed, he had warm comfortable superhero covers wrapped securely around his body. He took notice that he was wearing unfamiliar sweat pants and an overly sized long sleeved shirt that possessed a distinct smell to it. He wondered how he got into these unfamiliar clothes, or how he got home and into his bedroom in the first place, and where everyone was.

Suddenly as his mind was trying to wrap itself around everything, trying to get a grasp of the situation and what to do, memories of all that had happened from last night came flooding in. 

Ash threw his head back in exhausted defeat; his mind too tired to truly think about everything or anything. He merely hoped that everything that went down last night, had hopefully been all some terrible, messed up shitty nightmare he had. Yet the throbbing painful ache surrounding his lower region and torso area was a painful reminder of last night's reality. 

It was all real. 

All of it. 

He just wanted to bury himself in a hole and never to be seen again.

He just wanted to sleep.

Ash also noticed that he was wearing new, freshly bounded bandages and there was a glass of water with a pill awaiting him at his night stand.  

He turned himself over too quickly, and an excruciating pain tore at his side and at the back of his skull. The Omega saw a note lying beside the glass and pill which read with carefully neat precise writing:  
  
_My dear Ash,_  
There's a glass of water and a painkiller awaiting you for when you awaken. I know you will need it. I hope you're not in too much pain, and I hope last night was a night you will remember. As you can see I dropped you off safely though I sadly had to leave you unfortunately.  
I have added my number onto your cell, if a time ever arose for you to call me. I will send one of my men over to come and check up on you.  
My regards,  
G.B

Ash shook his head with a deep frown before angrily crumpling up the small piece of paper into a tightly coiled ball before throwing it angrily into the trash can. 

His ears were already sensitive, and now if felt as if he had a terrible hangover, and his senses were all heightened to the extreme. 

Ash carefully contemplated whether he should take the pill in case if it was some nasty trick. Or perhaps, if the water or pill was anonymously drugged. Ash's stubbornness and paranoia was taking the best of him, and he needed to slow down and simply think. At any other given time, Ash would gladly be stubborn and be rebellious and throw away any suspicious gifts given to him from a dominating powerful Alpha. However, in his current situation, Ash's headache and wounds were too much to endure. 

He'd take the risk.

Tentatively he reached out and popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a big gulp of fresh water. 

He hadn't realized how dry and parched his throat was, nor how sore it felt either. His lips felt chapped and cracked, his throat ached, his sides hurt from the beatings two nights ago, and his ass... f _uck_ , he couldn't even think about the pain that his ass was feeling. 

Once feeling stable enough, Ash slowly sat up very carefully. He could feel the threat of dizziness presenting itself, but he pushed it down and ignored it. 

He grabbed for his cellphone sitting silently beside his lamp and he turned it on. The last time he checked the device was after his fight with... Danny. Realization hit him. Fuck. He was home, in the shared apartment with... _Danny_. Fear tore at him, Ash couldn’t face his brother right now. Especially now, knowing what happened last night, and what the whole fight was even revolved around in the first place. Ash felt a powerful surge of shame, anger, and disgust at himself. He couldn't even imagine what his brother must think of him now. 

Hesitantly, he turned on his phone and saw he had received three more missed calls and ten missed texts from his brother, and surprisingly, one missed texts from an unknown number. 

Reluctantly, Ash pressed it and read the text. He didn't bother with Danny's, he couldn't handle what the missed texts or voice messages had to say about him. He already knew what they were probably about. 

The text from anonymous contact read:  
  
**Hey baby, guess who it is? Hope you're feeling alright. Text me when you have read this.  
Also you will be glad to know, the boys liked you. So you're officially in.  
Welcome to my pack pup. **

Instantly Ash knew who it was. 

 _Gerardo Bane_. 

He contemplated whether he should delete the number from his contacts, but judging that he must have Ash's number, and the man was now his boss, and... his Alpha. It probably wasn't best for Ash to delete him from his life or dare anger the powerful mafia overlord. 

Ash was too scared to leave the room, in case he would find Danny waiting for him outside.  
But the need to shower and eat were too strong to ignore. Slowly Ash stood, gaining his balance, he quietly opened his bedroom door and poked his head out into the hallway. Checking to make sure it's clear, he ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and looking it tightly. Ash gently tore off the oversized clothes and hopped into the shower. Feeling the hot heat pound roughly against his back and skin, it was quite relaxing and relieving indeed. His ears were pinned back in content, his tail swishing back and forth from nerves and stress. He was planning how he was going to go get food without having to see Danny. Ash knew his brother must know by now that he was in the bathroom, but he also knew his brother wouldn't barge into the bathroom if it was locked. While showering, Ash couldn't help but let his thoughts and feelings wander to last night's events. 

The Omega felt used, disgusted, and he hated himself even more because of it. Stepping out of the shower he could see the litter of bruises, scratches and hickeys scattering his body like paint on a canvas. He was covered in the disgusting markings as a painful reminder of last night’s activities. He could see in the mirror that his ass was still a bright red and bruised from the spankings, his back and chest covered in shades of blue, purple and yellow. 

His face looked unhealthy. 

His cheekbones were sunken, eyes bore dark shadow ringing them, lips chapped, skin a sickly yellow. He was far too skinny to be healthy. He realized he wasn't taking care of himself properly, meaning he also wasn't taking care of his little brother properly either. Though based off of their fight yesterday, Danny already deemed that Ash wasn't taking care of him properly to begin with. Even though he thought he had been, but clearly not. 

Ash frowned as his eyes took in his appearance. He brushed his hair back, and tied it messily behind him in a bun. He applied cream on his body and brushed his teeth. He cleaned his face, and added ointment onto his body to hopefully ease the pain. He then wrapped a towel tightly around his thin waist, and applied on new bandages around his wounds and torso. He realized he had stupidly left his clothes back in his bedroom and needed to retrieve them.

Slowly and cautiously, making his way towards his bedroom, Ash heard strange noises emitting from the kitchen area. Suspicion bubbled inside of the Omega. Instead of going towards his bedroom, knowing a potential threat may be inside his home, and possibly an endangerment to Danny and him, Ash quietly drew a knife out from the secret stash he had hidden under the bathroom sink. He gripped the blade tightly, creeping up cautiously towards the kitchen. He could hear a deep unfamiliar voice talking.  He sensed more than one person, and smelt all Alphas at that. He could smell Danny, a lone Omega, surrounded by unknown Alphas. That meant Danny was in the very presence of the intruder and very source of the danger, which didn't bode very well for Ash at all. 

Ash could smell food, which sent mental curiosity and suspicion flaring deep inside. He crept along the wall to where it met into the kitchen area. He bent his knees steadily, and tightly pressed his back against the wall. Steadying his breathing, and remembering his martial arts training, he lunged out of his hiding spot and tackled the intruder to the ground. Roughly manhandling the intruder to the ground, Ash roughly straddled the Alpha with his legs. His one arm was pressed harshly to his chest to restrain him mercilessly, while the other was holding the knife to his throat. Ash growled threateningly at the intruder beneath him, eyes glowing, fangs bared, his ears pinned and tail running back and forth with agitation. 

He could sense the other Alphas, three it seemed, stand and draw out their guns instantly which were now all pointed directly at him. The Alpha beneath him simply stared at Ash with an amused grin, and started to laugh at him. Ash stared in confusion, until the face beneath him turned familiar. He recognized this Alpha. It was Gerardo's right hand man, Gonzo. Ash knelt there in confusion, he turned to Danny who sat rigidly at the kitchen table, staring widely at Ash with food in front of him. It was silent, no one said a word other then Gonzo's loud laughing. 

"Whoa there pup. You're real feisty eh." He remarked. “I’m surprised, so much energy even after last night’s fun.”

Ash snarled at him without fear, he looked towards Danny and no visible wound could be seen. He slowly stood up, not bothering to help Gonzo up as he brushed himself off and glared aggressively at the Alpha and his subordinates. 

Ash instantly rushed towards Danny protectively, brushing him down, thoroughly searching for any harm or damage done to his baby brother. Danny merely stood there dumbfounded, before shaking his head and trying to grasp the situation. He roughly pushed Ash with an angry frown which broke his heart. Though Ash’s anxiety and nerves were too heightened to care right now. 

“What the hell Ash? Where have you been? I was texting and calling you, and you didn’t pick up! Why was that? Why didn’t you come home last night? Why are you standing in the middle of the kitchen practically naked? Fuck Ash, what’s happening?” Danny sighed tiredly by the end of his rant. 

Ash sighed as well, casting a dark and dangerous glare Gonzo’s way and at his lackeys before helping to calm down his irritated brother. 

“I’m sorry Danny. I got your missed messages, I had turned my phone off last night and didn’t bother answering any of it.” Ash explained. “Last night’s fight was pretty… intense for me Dee, I’ll admit. Last night I needed… space. Time alone to myself to think, and to gather my shit together. I’m sorry I didn’t come home, and that I wasn’t here.” Ash lied with incredible ease. He stared at Danny hoping he’d understand and not question Ash any further. 

After a long period of silence, Danny finally nodded. Ash could feel his brother’s hard questioning gaze peel away at his body. Ash could shamefully feel Danny’s gaze eat up at the bruises, scars, bandages and hickeys. He knew Danny knew he was lying, and that soon he’d have to cut the shit and tell the truth. He couldn’t lie to his brother anymore. 

“Yeah sure Ash, whatever you say. I can tell your body says something different though.” Danny remarked in a snarky tone.

Ash frowned but nodded, accepting the inevitable. Finally did he turn his attention towards the Alphas in the room all staring at the two brothers.

“Why the fuck are you in my home?” Ash roared threateningly at the Alphas. Posturing dominantly, an un-Omega like manner.

Gonzo merely raised his hands up defensively, and slowly stepped warily towards Ash. “Calm down pup, the boss merely sent for me to check up on you. Just to make sure you’re all right, and that you didn’t flee at the first chance you got.”

Ash frowned at the very prospect that after all that to prove himself, that the asshole would still have the nerve to doubt Ash’s loyalty. 

It truly pissed off the Omega. 

“I see…” Ash snarled in anger. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, and glared darkly at Gonzo, unwavering or daring him to submit. “That still doesn’t give you permission to enter _my_ home, enter into _my_ personal life, and be in the presence of _my_ brother. So now that you’ve accomplished your task, if you will be so kind and get the hell out of _my_ fucking house.” Ash growled. 

He stood protectively in front of Danny, eyes glowing as he challenged Gonzo. He knew he was running on very thin waters right now, he knew he shouldn’t be challenging an Alpha, especially his new boss’ right hand man at that. He couldn’t threaten this or put his new position on the line, not now after he made it this far. 

Ash simply couldn’t do it.

“You’re right, I see your point there _pup_.” Gonzo mused thoughtfully. “Though I did bring food here, clothes, and a few minor gifts the boss wanted me to bring over.” He smirked playfully. “So as a good sign of gratitude I would say it’s in your best interest to allow us to share some good quality time together.” Suddenly Gonzo grinned predatorily. “And I would love to get acquainted more with your lovely brother over there. I must admit Ash, he looks like your identical twin but… _smaller_.”

Ash stood there speechless, mouth gaping open as he struggled to find the right words. Feelings of shock, outrage and a deep protectiveness boiled inside of the small Omega. He could feel everyone’s eyes watching him, waiting for his next move. 

“Gifts?” He sputtered out finally. “I don’t need his shitty gifts. We’re fine on our own, we don’t need any… _gifts_. And stay the fuck away from my brother you stupid cocksucking pervert!” He spat out. He watched as Gonzo raised his eyebrows up at his outburst, though not commenting on it.

“But Ash-,” Danny finally spoke up, his brows furrowed and frown deepened firmly. 

“Danny, we don’t need them.” He finalized, shooting his brother a look that said ‘ _we’ll talk later’_. Danny crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, but fortunately didn’t press further. 

“Gonzo, take your useless lackeys and get out! I’ll contact _him_ later tonight, you have my word.” Ash promised, and he started impatiently ushering all the Alphas out of his home. “Also, tell Gerardo Bane, that I never go back on my word. And I never run away. For him to accuse me of that, tell him I’m not just some slut of an Omega. I’m an Adjin who can fight and will fight.” He stated coldly, his voice cutting through ice as he shot one last hard gaze towards Gonzo before slamming the door loudly in that aggravating smirking face of his.

Ash sighed loudly and dropped his shoulders in exhaustion. With his mind calming down and easing up, he realized during that whole encounter all he had on was a loosely tied towel wrapped around his hips, hair dripping wet, cheeks flushed, and he must have looked pretty pathetic.

As he looked up, he was face to face with a very angry Omega Adjin. “Now let’s talk Asher Black.” Danny’s surprisingly booming voice demanded. Ash swore he could almsost be an Alpha at that moment.

Ash gulped, nervously avoiding eye contact and hating how he was forced to deal with this situation in which he never wanted to happen in the first place. 

“For a while I’ve been trying to get myself… into the _big leagues_. Doing some pretty dark and admittedly regrettable choices and tasks Danny. I’ve spent hours, days and months to get to where I am. Working my ass off at the coffee shop, the club, and… e-even getting my hands dirty.” Ash admitted with shame. “I know you must hate me, and you have already stressed out your opinion towards me, and this life we have, loud and clear. I absolutely understand you Danny, and I believe every word you said. You deserve better and you deserve the best after all the shit you’ve been through. No kid your age should be going through this. I know my apologies won’t be enough, and I know I can’t say sorry to you for this. I know I can’t make up for being a fucked up brother, or being labelled as a slutty Omega as your guardian and only family. Also I know I can’t change my ways of spreading my legs as a fucking whore, but Danny-,” He broke off with a choked sob. “I am sorry. Even if you don’t believe me or don’t think so, I _do_ care. But I-I, just need you to know that I did _everything_ for you.  All of it, every single action, thought and decision I made was all to protect you, and give you the life you deserved Danny. I truly am sorry that you have to live with a brother like me. I’m fucked up, and I-I know that. And because of that… I’m making you suffer along with me.”

Ash’s head was blatantly looking away as to a means in avoiding his brother’s judgmental gaze. There was a very long, tense and awkward stretch of silence. Where no one said a word. Ash’s tail was tucked tightly behind himself, his ears drooped low in disgrace. His hair falling over his face and concealing it from Danny’s eyes. Even though he couldn’t see Danny’s expression, he could still sense Danny’s disapproval, sadness and disappointment radiating off of the Omega in waves. 

When the silence became too unbearable, Ash forced himself to look up. He saw his brother’s same gold eyes stare back at him with tears streaming down his face. Confusion and fear were tearing at Ash with a powerful force. He widened his eyes, watching his brother suddenly lunge straight towards him and tightly wrap his arms securely around Ash’s neck. He could hear his brother’s hiccupping sobs fill his ears, and tears stain his shirt. Ash tensed in apprehension and unknowing what was happening or what to do. 

Why was his brother crying and hugging him? He thought Danny… _despised_ him? He didn’t understand this at all.

“Asher! You fucking idiot!” Danny sobbed and shouted loudly. His grip tightening painfully as Ash felt tears of his own escape his eyes. “Why the fuck would you say such fucking unbelievable shit? I can’t believe you!” He shouted angrily. 

Ash didn’t know what to say or do at that moment. “W-what do you mean?” He asked in fear if he was misinterpreting all of this. 

“What do _I_ mean? What I mean is that I can’t fucking believe that you would say or think such things Ash!” Danny growled out angrily and roughly pulled away from the hug. He stared at Ash with such genuine sincerity and fierceness in his eyes that startled Ash. “What I said…those things I told you last night, none of it was true. Yeah sure, everything I said about my life, and wanting to be normal, and me deserving something better… it was all true. But everything I said about you… Ash, you have to believe me, it was _all_ a lie. The reason I said such shit about you was because I snapped. I broke after seeing you wounded like that, hurt, because I know you’re doing so much to protect me. And here I am being useless, pathetic and causing you all this pain. I’m here at home, going to school, hanging out with friends… and all I can do for you, is merely fix up the injuries you get, because of me. It sucks, and I wish I could do so much more. You’re throwing away your life, and here I am enjoying mine. You’re doing so much for me Ash,” Danny sobbed angrily, not bothering to wipe them away as he angrily slammed his fist against the wall. “I said really fucked up shit back then Ash, and I said that only to edge you on. To see what reaction you would give me, and you were the only outlet I could blame my anger on. To put the blame for on why my life, -our life, which is so fucked up and I was wrong to blame you for it.” Danny explained, eyes casted away this time as he roughly wiped away the tears from his eyes and cheeks. 

Ash sat there, struck speechless and not knowing what to say. His mind was a whirlwind right now, not stable, and he could feel his own tears run freely. The main thought running through his head right now, was that his brother didn’t hate him. Danny… _loved_ him, and he said he didn’t mean any of what he said last night. Ash could feel his heart break not in sadness or fear, but in relief, happiness and… _love_.

“D-Danny-,” Ash began to say shakily, before Danny shook his head at him and interrupted him. His brother finally looked up and shot a steely hard gaze towards Ash. 

“No Ash, I need to tell you this.” Danny said with determination. It surprised Ash, but made him smile in pride at his Omega brother. 

“Asher, you are _not_ some slutty bitch who spreads his legs anywhere for money. None of what I said was true, and I was a total shitty asshole last night. You were always the one who I looked up to as a hero, my saviour who would come sweeping in to save me from… _dad_ and _mom_. You saved me from the monsters at night, from the bullies at school. You were always the one who helped me with my schoolwork and fears. The one who gave me hope and made my shitty life bearable. I love you Ash, and you’re the best brother I can ever ask for. You say you don’t deserve someone as special as me, but in all honesty, it’s me who should be saying this to you.” Danny admitted, smiling through the tears as he laughed and hugged Ash in a death-like grip. Ash could feel the tears coming back again as he laughed in hysteria. 

They stopped mentioning their parents 

“Ash, back then as a kid who knew nothing and would take all the pain and suffering for me, you were my hero. And Ash, you still are, and you’ll always be my knight in shining armour.” Danny told Ash fiercely. “So if I ever say such a fucked up thing again, promise me Asher, you’ll fucking hit me across the head and tell me to get my shit together. Promise me.” Danny demanded powerfully, his presence and words becoming overbearing. 

Ash nodded shakily with a wide smile stretching across his face. “I-I promise Danny.” Ash fucking giggled, and he smiled giddily as if he won the lottery. And in all honesty, he practically did. 

Danny nodded with relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off the small Omega’s shoulder, and a huge lift had been lifted off both Omegas shoulders during that very moment. This brought the two brothers even closer than before, and their bond and love with one another will never stop prevailing.

 

*** Six Hours Later ***

 

Ash glared at the mafia overlord challengingly. Arms tightly crossed over his chest, ears twitching with anticipation, and tail switching eagerly for a fight. He had his eyebrows raised unwaveringly and mouth set in a hard line. Currently the Omega was face to face in a dangerous position in front of Gerardo Bane, and the rest of his pack circle.

“I’ll repeat this only once, _sir_. I promise to quit my job at the club _Palace_ , and devote all of my time as the Nightshade’s Omega. Devoting my complete loyalty, servitude and time towards pleasing the pack, and you Alpha with… whatever means _you_ deem fit. For only on three conditions.” Ash bargained, not budging.

Gerardo nodded and grinned with amusement, he started chuckling softly under his breath at the Omega’s burst of courage and rebelliousness. “Go on, negotiate your three conditions pup. Let me hear it.”

Ash could hear a few snickers and hollers being echoed from the pack and Ash watched Gonzo grin wickedly at him. “This will certainly be interesting.” He heard Gonzo mutter.

“One, you keep my brother out of all of this. He will _not_ be involved with any of this, with any of you, and you are not to speak or approach him. Ever. I fucking mean this.” Ash warned darkly, glaring at Gonzo purposefully while commenting specifically on this. 

“Second, you allow me to keep my job at the coffee shop. I have to work there, there’s people I need to… take care of.” Ash explained coolly before continuing, keeping his eyes carefully on Gerardo’s expression. “Lastly, I have accepted that I will willingly fulfill _all_ the required tasks and responsibilities of an Omega for you and your pack. Though, I do request that you allow me to fight as well. _I can fight Gerardo_.” 

There was a long period of tense and uncomfortable silence filling the room. Ash heard someone in the crowd shout “A bitch can’t fight, all ya good for is spreading your legs and presenting your pussy!” 

Ash frowned angrily, but remembered to keep himself in line, to restrain himself and compose himself for this bargain to succeed. 

Gerardo kept on a careful expression, he knew the Omega was watching him carefully. Clever pup he had indeed. “Interesting proposal. The two condition I can abide to, although the third one…” He trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“I can fight! Let me Bane.” Ash shouted in frustration. He took a careless step forwards and watched as a few Alphas stepped forwards in warning. Though Gerardo raised his hand up, stopping their movements. “Listen to me… _sir_. Yes I am an Omega. Yes everyone may think I’m a simple slutty bitch whose only existence in this world is to please Alphas. But give me the chance to prove myself, to show you that I’m not just a slut. I am a fighter. I can fight for you. I can help in missions and tasks for this pack. I want to be able to show you that Omegas aren’t only breeders, especially Adjin Omegas.” Ash ’s voice rose and he wouldn’t back down. Not now and not ever. He wasn’t some Adjin Omega who would back down and bear his neck submissively without an ounce of fight. He wasn’t weak nor pathetic. Ash pinned his ears back angrily, eyes flashing and hardening, and his fangs were bared with a dangerous glint. 

“Are you really considering this boss?” An older blonde Alpha asked with disbelief at Gerardo. Instantly Ash hated him.

“Well… Personally I think you should give him a chance. I can’t see any harm being done by this, and honestly, I think it would give this pack some… _edge_ to have a fighting Omega within our ranks.” Gonzo smirked smugly, casting a hard glare at the blonde Alpha then turning towards Gerardo with a grin. “Whaddya think boss man?”

Though Ash may still deem Gonzo as a perverted sex obsessed asshole, Ash must admit, the guy does have his moments where he’s not… _that_ bad. 

Gerardo nodded slowly with a thoughtful expression. His gaze distant and muscular arms folded over his massive chest. “I feel… that you are right Gonzo. There is no harm indeed in allowing the Omega to prove himself worthy. As long as you meet your end of the bargain, and you still keep up with your duties as an Omega within our ranks. Then I will generously allow you to earn your way through the ranks Asher Black. But keep in mind pup, that you get only once chance to do this. Fail me, and there is no going back but to being the pack’s bitch. Do you understand?” Gerardo stated with an impassive and hardening gaze, and not in his usual playful dark behaviour. 

Ash nodded with a smug smirk stretching across his thin lips. “I understand sir. And… thank you for the presents and bringing me home last night.” He whispered softly, and the last sentence murmured in Gerardo’s ear with teasing seduction. A small playful smile ghosting over the Omega’s sly face. Gerardo’s eyes widened before chuckling loudly. 

Suddenly a large cacophony of howls and laughter erupted in a thundering series of noise. A large smile was tugging on Ash’s face as he turned towards Gerardo. There was clapping, shouts, laughter and drinking to be involved tonight. 

Ash was glad Danny now understood and supported him, the little shit was the one who encouraged him to even make this daring proposal to Gerardo in the first place. So Ash had Danny to thank for this. 

“Asher Black, welcome to Nightshade, Omega of the pack!” Gerardo’s loud and booming voice resonated throughout the room with full command and authority. 

A true Alpha.

Ash stood there triumphant and grinning like a true idiot. Finally, he was in, and he was making it his goal to climb his way to the very top. He swore to Danny that a mere Adjin Omega like himself, could do this. That he would fight, and prove himself worthy to not only to the pack and Gerardo, but to society and to himself.    

* * *

 

D - "I'm sorry Ash... I really am." *apologizes profusely* "I didn't mean any of what I said! I'm a stupid brother and I don't know anything!" *frowns; heartbroken and ridden with guilt*

A - *avoids eye contact* "It's fine Dee, really... it is. Look, it was just a small bump in the road. Nothing we can't handle or haven't already. We'll get through this together. I promise." *smiles reassuringly* "Besides, look! I made it onto the team!" *grins smugly*

G - *rolls eyes* "You're welcome."

A - "Hey! I did ALL of the work getting to where I am now! So don't you dare come strolling in leisurely and trying to take all the credit Bane!" *warns threateningly*

Admin - *scolds the them* "Hey! That's enough! No more fighting or all of you will suffer the wrath of... o-of... character block!" *threatens unconvincingly*

A/G - *both raises eyebrows up in disbelief in unison*

A - "Character block? Is that even a thing?" *scoffs laughing hysterically*

G - *snickers quietly*

Admin - *frowns and places hands on hips irritably* "It most certainly is! I just made it a thing right now." *scowls; trying to look as intimidating as possible in front of these cocky rebellious boys*

A - *chuckles effortlessly, looking unconvinced* "Sure thing boss..." *snorts*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the kudos and comment! Really appreciate, now with Easter ending, updates will be slower. Hope you all had a good Easter! 
> 
> This chapter was more so a relationship builder and putting things into action. Next chapters will be much more interesting. Also letting you guys know, this story will be a series I'm planning. And I'm thinking it will have more than 20 chapters, I have lots planned for this story ;)
> 
> So stay tuned and please leave comments and kudos! Always happy to get them :D


	5. Chapter 5

~ Songs ~

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark : Fall Out Boy

Fight Song : Rachel Patton

 

* * *

 

 

“Come at me Omega.” Gonzo grinned madly, his eyes filled with raw, dangerous hunger and excitement as he slowly circled around Ash predatorily. 

Wolf against sheep.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, his mind wheeling through different fight scenarios and strategic plans. He wouldn’t fall prey to the trap. He kept his knees bent, stance lowered in a defensive form. Currently he was in the Nightshade’s training room, with practically the whole pack on the sidelines observing closely with barely any noise emitting from them. Surprisingly enough. 

Gerardo stood near the outlines watching and observing quite closely to the two’s sparring. Gonzo was testing the Omega to see the lengths of how far Ash’s fighting capabilities and abilities went. Gerardo had allowed the sparring to commence, and was genuinely surprised when his right hand man and best friend was the one to suggest the idea in the first place. However, before Gonzo could make his attack and pounce, Gerardo had a different thought in mind. Instantly he held his hand up with a dramatic sweep, the motion stopping the spar as he made his way towards the center of the arena. All eyes were now directed expectantly and curiously onto their leader. Their Alpha. Gonzo shot a puzzled frown as Ash straightened up and glanced towards Gerardo dismissively. 

Gerardo must admit, this Omega certainly was… a handful. Gerardo would have to take some time off and… teach his pup some manners, some discipline, and much needed behaviour correcting. 

“Boss?” Gonzo asked confusedly. “Why’d you stop us? The fun was just about to start.” He whined. 

Ash didn’t say anything, he stood silently, merely observing Gerardo’s next move. 

“Indeed you are right, however I wish to be the one to partake in this _fun_. If you do not mind Gonzo?” He grinned at his friend, though the threat was there. Gonzo smirked and shook his head instead with a soft laugh “Proceed then by all means.” He chuckled, and waved for the mafia overlord to step forwards, submitting. 

Ash stared at Gerardo expectantly, he knew fighting Gonzo was going to be tough and he knew he needed to prove himself right then and there. Especially with all those eyes directed on him, including Gerardo’s. But now, with the boss stepping up to challenge Ash instead. It just made fighting and proving his worth that much more difficult and moire significant indeed. Luckily, Ash was never the one to back down from a challenge or fight. Every Adjin in the block knew of Ash’s stubbornness and rebelliousness. 

“Are you sure about this _boss_?” Ash snickered, eyebrows raised questioningly as he raised his fists up in front of his face defensively. The spar was to be hand to hand combat to start off, nothing too complex.

Gerardo chuckled in amusement by the Omega’s daring behaviour. “I won’t be going easy on you pup. So try to keep up.” He grinned, circling slowly around Ash, observing the Omega’s well-formed stance, the way his tail was swishing back and forth melodically in anticipation, and the rise and fall of his shoulders with every breath Ash took.

“Fuck yeah. Wouldn’t expect anything less.” Ash snarled excitedly, he could feel the adrenaline and his anxiety pumping vigilantly through his body like fuel. He was ready and he wasn’t backing down. He couldn’t mess up, he needed to prove himself worthy to the Alpha, to the pack, and to himself.

“This will certainly be interesting.” Ash heard Gonzo mutter.

Ash snapped his focus towards his opponent, towards the mafia overlord himself, Gerardo Bane. Ash had his ears alert and twitching, fists tightly clenched and stance low and flexible. Omega may be weaker physically then an Alpha, though they have the advantage of speed, stamina and agility. Especially Adjins. 

Ash didn’t want to make the first move, he wanted to observe the Alpha’s fighting style before taking the offence position, so this could give him an upper hand. Unfortunately, it seemed Gerardo had the same idea as he did, for he also refused to make the first move either.

“Come at me pup, unless you’re too scared to?” Gerardo taunted, and this earned a few mocking hollers and loud whistles from the pack surrounding them. 

Ash shook his head, and put on a dry smile to his face. “Of course not Alpha. Merely awaiting for you to get you scared ass over here and fight me. Unless of course, you’re too scared to get your ass handed to you by an Adjin bitch.” Ash shrugged nonchalantly and taunted dangerously to the man in front of him. This earned him a room full of tense silence, not a noise to be heard. Gerardo stared with genuine surprise at the Omega’s bold words before he crackled loudly in a thundering laughter. Soon other voices hesitantly joined in with their leader.

“You certainly are a feisty one. Well, I won’t keep you waiting then. Prepare yourself.” Was the last thing Ash heard from him before the he lunged at Ash without hesitance.

Gerardo must admit, the Omega certainly could hold his ground. Ash was gliding across the floor effortlessly, avoiding Gerardo’s attacks. The Omega’s footwork, posturing and strategic abilities were certainly… admirable. He did know how to fight, Gerardo would give him that. But he couldn’t help but take notice that the Omega only stayed on the defence side. He wasn’t even attempting to attack him! Gerardo didn’t know if it was because the pup was too scared or didn’t know how to fight back, or perhaps it was Ash’s plan all along?

Ash dodged each attack, his heart was beating faster and faster with each passing moment. Without a doubt, Gerardo Bane was strong, fats, and he knew what he was doing. Why would Ash even think for one moment that he could beat an Alpha with strength? Ash wasn’t dumb, he was smart and he used his wits to win. Sure he had muscles and worked up the body type to hold himself against an Alpha or attacker. Plus he was considered… well-toned in Omega terms. However, there’s no doubt that Ash could beat the Alpha in a physical fight. Not unless he had the element of surprise or an actual weapon backing him up. Even if he had heightened Adjin features.  

Throughout the fight, Ash kept his fists up, feet spread, shoulders squared and body flexible to maintain his stamina of offence. He knew quickly that Gerardo was losing patience, probably already knew that this was Ash’s plan. Wait it out till the Alpha tired himself before striking the finishing blow. 

Suddenly a wide grin tugged on the Alpha’s face, this made Ash feel doubtful and wary. “I must admit pup, you aren’t that bad... for an Omega that is.” He chuckled darkly. “You can certainly hold your own. Though I am tiring of this little game of ours. Isn’t it about time _you_ try chasing me? Unless… you can’t…” Gerardo challenged, eyes darkening. Ash knew exactly what he was doing, trying to bait Ash into falling for his weak spot. Trying to lure the Omega into the trap. Ash knew he shouldn’t, -he couldn’t fall for it. But judging by the whisperings going around the watchful pack, he knew they too, were tiring of his continuous fleeing. Ash needed to now show them all, that not only could he hold his own, but he could also fight back on his own.

“Fine.” He snarled dangerously before lunging viciously towards the standing Alpha. 

Gerardo was admittedly taken back by the Omega’s renewed energy and violence. Though there was much to work on with Ash’s offence, he wasn’t terrible and he could certainly hold his own. Though with the training the pup had, Gerardo easily could have taken Ash down. But he already got a glimpse of how Ash could hold his own, now he wanted to see how the Omega could fight back against someone with much more experience and a much larger build then he did.

Ash was getting frustrated. 

He was tiring and he noticed that he was also slowing already. Not good. Even though his Adjin speed and stamina were certainly helping him out now, the energy supply inside of him was slowly dwindling. He still had to get in a shot on the Alpha, not including the punch he threw at Gerardo’s face which barely made a dent. The Alpha stared hungrily at Ash with a predatory grin. No falter, no weakness… this man truly was a monster. Ash had carefully strategized, making sure to balance his stamina, energy consumption, and where and how he would attack. He kept his feet balanced accordingly, his body flexible and light so it’s easy to move and accommodate. He made sure he could dodge and defend himself against Gerardo’s hits. Though he did feel a few bruises and sores that he would certainly feel tomorrow. 

Ash knew Gerardo was playing with him. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, and seemed more entertained by Ash’s attempts rather than being tired and defeated. Not a good start for Ash’s part. He could feel the pack’s eyes watching them, he could sense Gonzo’s challenging grin, and Ash knew he was going to lose. Rather than being a sore loser, he decided he would at least go out with a bang and not dwell on something he can work on in the future not that he has the chance. 

He bent his body and jumped towards Gerardo, however he quickly angled his body so he ended up sliding across the ground the opposite direction. Catching the Alpha off guard for a few moments, Ash used those precious few seconds to strike. He elegantly jumped up with ease and kicked his leg out fast enough that Gerardo would lose his balance and stumble forwards. Then Ash gracefully struck his fist across Gerardo’s open side, and jabbed his elbow violently towards his back. He went for the finishing strike once Gerardo became immobile, however the Alpha had other ideas in mind for he suddenly spun round and foolishly caught Ash off guard. He felt a stabbing pain erupt at his shoulder eliciting a cry, and the Omega fell to one knee in shock. Abruptly a larger dark form loomed threateningly over him. Ash lowered his head in defeat and frustration, but before Ash could do anything one large warm arm was holding him up securely around the waist, while a carefully larger calloused hand stroked the side of Ash’s sweating face gently. His eyes locked onto Gerardo’s darker ones, no words were shared, and there was no need to. Warm lips were now pressing tenderly against Ash’s, a wet experienced tongue teasingly entered into his mouth for more access. Ash couldn’t restrain the loud moan from escaping his lips due to the influential intrusion. Ash could feel watching eyes observe the scene,  no lewd words dared to be shared between the pack members while their leader was taking public claim over his trophy. 

Gerardo Bane won fair and square, and Ash was no sore loser. He took the loss in stride, the loss simply pushed him harder to train and work more.

Slowly Gerardo pulled away from Ash’s wanting lips, breathing harshly the Alpha stared down at Ash with a… indescribable feeling filling those dominating powerful orbs. “Well that certainly was… something pup.” He commented with a laugh.

Ash could feel his cheeks and ears redden with embarrassment and shyness all of a sudden. “You won, I won’t whine and try to persuade you and everyone else otherwise.” Ash admitted. 

Ash heard a loud whistle holler from the pack, he turned around and saw Gonzo making his way towards them. Clapping his hands loudly, the sound echoed and bounced off the training room walls deafeningly. “Whoa! That was wicked Black.” Gonzo praised Ash, and this genuinely took him off guard. “You weren’t that bad out there, I must admit. You genuinely surprised me, though you have to know that before this fight even started that you were going to lose going up against this big shot over here. No one can beat our Alpha here, especially against brute strength alone. That’s why he’s the leader, naturally.” Gonzo smirked cockily and laughed.

“You weren’t bad kid.” Ash heard a member of the pack shout, and this brought a small triumphant smile to tug at his lips. His ears twitching and tail swaying back and forth excitedly. He could hear a few more whistling, hollers and comments come from the rest of the pack before.

Gerardo spoke up. “Pup… you did well.” He murmured softly in Ash’s ear. “Though you do know you still have your Omega duties to fill out within the pack, though I will give you permission to allow yourself to join us on the hunts and missions as you’ve bargained. You have proven yourself to me and the pack, and I think the boys can agree with me as well on this. I know you can handle this. I know you can prove so.”

More shouts and howls emitted from the pack in a rowdy agreement. 

“If you’re interested rookie, there’s a run errand the boys and I have got to do tomorrow night… if you want to come? It’s a good starter out task for ya.” Gerardo began with a mischievous grin decorating his dark handsome features.

Ash could not help but grin smugly at this. He did well, and this was only the beginning. He couldn’t wait to tell Danny about the turn of events, his brother’s going to be ‘I told you so’ when he hears this. 

“Yeah, I’d like that… _Alpha_.” Ash smirked at Gerardo Bane, the notorious mafia overlord of Nightshade. 

 

 

* * *

A - "Fuck yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" *brags proudly* "This is a chapter I approve of! Now we're finally talking."

G - *shakes head and sighs heavily; acting like a parent with their child* "Don't get too over your head pup. Being too overconfident can be one's down fall." *warns wisely*

A - *snorts incredulously; grinning cockily* "Don't ruin this moment Bane." *pouts*

D - "Good job Ash! So proud of ya, I knew you could do it." *beams proudly and grins crookedly*

A - *confidence boosts*

Admin / everyone else sighs together in dread - "Oh no."

A - *draws shoulders back and pastures dominantly* "Well... now that you've mentioned it, I must admit, I do-." *begins smugly*

Admin - *interrupts the Omega hurriedly* "Okay! I think that's enough people! Don't you? I am a busy person after all, I don't exactly have time for your nonsense rambling Ash, sorry. Besides, I've got LOTS of writing to do... so I'm going to cut thus short. Admin out." 

G - *chuckles with amusement*

A - *rolls eyes and sulks in a corner*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for longer chapter, tho I explained why in last chapter's notes for those who didn't see.  
> I am honestly soooooo happy and honored to receive ur comments and soo many given kudos!!!<3 It just makes my day, so please feel free to leave me kudos, comments and options. All are welcomed as usual!!!;)  
> I hope u guys like the chapter, it's more of character development and story/plot beginning filler. So please bear with it guys!!>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's gore, hurt, angst and some sexy stuff as well! So enjoy :P

~ Songs ~

Phoenix : Nightcore (originally: Fall Out Boy)

Immortals : Fall Out Boy

Ashes : Natewantstobattle

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this Ash?” Danny asked with uncertainty, his features matching Ash’s. His brother wore the usual convincing concerned face that made Ash want to simply say no everything was _not_ fine, and just be the normal brother that Danny deserved. For him to just stay home and watch terrible horror movies all night, talk about women and watch the football game together. Not for him to work at a strip club and need to pleasure Alphas and get his hands dirty to stay surviving. 

Ash nodded solemnly, but offered him a playful small grin. “Hey it was your idea and it worked! I really owe you one Danny, you really saved me back there.” He admitted. He watched as his brother’s pride increased and his cheeks flushed with the praise as he slowly started to yield. 

“Well I’m just glad that we are over this _miscommunication_ between us, and that I can actually help you now.” Danny smiled, tail twitching happily behind him. 

“Danny, you always help me, even if you think you don’t. Just knowing that you’re here at home, safe and waiting for me. Just knowing that you’re here to bandage me up, here to hug me and never give up on me. That’s what keeps me going. That’s what saves me.” Ash admitted to him with fierce determination. 

He could see the turmoil of emotions swirling inside of his brother’s head at those words. He knew this was a lot to take in, and the two have been going through many rough times so far. But Ash promised that he would make it up to Danny, that once this was all over, he would give the life Danny and him deserved. He knew he keeps saying this to himself, he keeps promising Danny this, but this time, he wasn’t just going to make idle words, he was going to make sure this actually happens.

“Danny I need you to do something for me though, okay?” He said with genuine seriousness. Danny nodded tentatively. “I need you to stay away from the men that were here earlier. The ones in our kitchen who gave us food and stuff.” Instantly Ash knew there was going to be protesting and questions. 

“Fine, but I don’t understand why I can’t but you can. You’re in as much danger as I am being around them.” Danny frowned in disapproval, he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Ash was admittedly surprised at Danny’s acceptance and lack of argument. He could handle with this one question, actually, the Omega was quite grateful for this response then the ones he had conjured up in his head. 

“I know it’s unfair, and I know I am being a massive hypocritical asshole, but you need to understand Danny. These people are dangerous guys I work with. I have no choice but to work with them, and it would give me peace knowing you also don’t also have to deal with them as well. Please…” He begged Danny, pleading for his baby brother to understand and comply without further questioning.

Luckily. Thank the gods above that Danny nodded. He clearly wasn’t happy about it, but he also didn’t argue further. “Fine, I’ll leave it at that… for now. But you better be coming home tomorrow. Promise.” Danny growled out in a warning which warmed Ash’s heart.

Ash nodded with a cheeky sweet smile. “Of course Danny. I will have my cellphone on me, and I’ll be back tomorrow. I swear.” He grinned happily. 

 

“What’s this?” Ash growled out in disbelief, he crossed his arms tightly over his chest in defiance. He stared at Gerardo with renewed resistance and courage as he stood his ground. His pale ears were pinned back in agitation, tail moving back and forth angrily. 

Gerardo wore an impassive grin as he stared down the Omega unwavering. His eyebrows raised questioningly at the Omega’s disobedience. He would have to fit in an obedience and discipline course for a particular pup soon, especially if this keeps up.

Ash was angrily glaring towards the bag in his hands, especially at the contents within in it. Gonzo stood behind Gerardo with an entertained smile on his perverted face. He was glad he was amusing at least someone, he thought sarcastically. 

“I’m not wearing this. Fuck it. Fuck you.” Ash growled out rebelliously. He could feel hard eyes stare down at him by those risky words. But Ash didn’t regret it.

“Come on sweet cheeks. You have to, besides, you’ll look adorable and delectable wearing those anyways. It’s nothing you haven’t worn before either.” Gonzo pointed out truthfully. Ash could feel a shameful blush rise to his cheeks at those words as he struggled to find a reply.

“This is a mission, how can I fight wearing _this_?” He asked with a deep frown. 

“I did say you could fight and join us on tasks and errands such as this, however _your_ tasks will be a bit different than ours to start with Asher. Your job is to be the distraction babe. A bit like… bait.” Gerardo explained. His voice coming dominant and rough, it made Ash’s stupid inner Omega instincts want to kneel over and obey mindlessly.

“This _distraction_?” Ash asked with skepticism by this. “What do I do? Will I get to fight at all?”

Gerardo chuckled and Gonzo laughed at him instead, which made Ash start to feel suddenly angry and flustered. He didn’t spend all that blood, sweat and tears just to be some bimbo on display now.

“You’ll get to fight, just not today. Don’t argue with me Asher Black, my word is law. For now, go change and I’ll explain your task on the way there. Understood?” Gerardo ordered the last part with a sudden dangerous and irritated expression. 

Ash didn’t feel like arguing or prolonging this when he knew he wouldn’t win this fight. He grudgingly nodded in acceptance of his defeat and dragged his feet towards the bathroom to change. He could hear Gerardo and Gonzo talking to each other as he left.

“He’s going to be a handful that one.” He heard Gonzo laugh. He could imagine Gerardo sighing but grinning nonetheless at his friend’s honest words.

“Indeed he will be, but that just makes it more fun to break him in into becoming mine. He’s perfect.” Was the last thing Ash could hear from the two before their voices disappeared. 

 

Ash sighed with discomfort as he continuously kept pulling down the short black miniskirt from riding up as he walked out of the dark sedan car. His pale hair had been carefully curled and swept to the side, his face wearing makeup to cause his better features to become prominent and eye appealing. Gerardo, Gonzo, Ash and some of the pack members were heading towards an abandoned warehouse as the arranged meeting point. The location was concealed from Ash, but from what he could observe, he’d have to say it was maybe an hour or two drive from his apartment building if he had to find this place again. The area was abandoned, untouched and trashed. 

The moon shone brightly through the hazy clouds filling the dark night sky. With the lack of clothing he wore, Ash was freezing his ass off from this unforgiving wind lashing down onto his bare skin. He was wearing dreadful eight inch blood red stiletto heels, dark fishnet stocking, a beautiful royal red pleated miniskirt which barely covered his ripe ass, and a black and red printed corset which seemed to be made specifically for him. If he bent over or a breeze came by, one could see the thin visible black thong that cupped his length and slid between his round cheeks, barely skipping over the shining cock cage painfully concealing him. He bore a heavy royal red collar around his thin neck, a silver dog tag which hung from it reading: _Gerardo Bane’s Property_. A restricting silver chain connected him to Gerardo’s hand, as he was being led like the dog he really was.

Ash hated the “special” task given to him by Gerardo that _only_ he could do. Gerardo had explained what he needed to do during the car ride there, he was practically selling his body once again. He knew he could do that without complaint, but he wanted to fight. To get away from this sort of area, and prove himself as an Adjin Omega. Men seemed to like the slim, feminine yet well-built form of an Omega Ash possessed; with some mascara and plump red lipstick draped on, he painted a pretty picture.

As they entered the warehouse, Ash couldn’t see anybody, and he had heightened eyesight. He stood a bit behind Gerardo and Gonzo, but also in front of his men as they silently trailed protectively behind the boss and his bitch. Suddenly a form appeared from amidst the shadows, and more appeared behind him. 

The moonlight tore through the cracks in the roof and windows, the doors were ripped off its hinges and laid limply on the ground. Inside was a massive open empty area, ground was hard cement, walls were thin and echoed every sound made inside the building. There was a single rusting metal table and two chairs facing each other. The scene was eerie, sketchy and made Ash feel quite insecure and on alert. He was only glad that Danny wasn’t involved in this, and it seemed more obvious in a scenario such as this, how being the only Omega Adjin within the pack. Sure there were a few Adjins in Nightshade, however all members were either Betas or Alphas. 

Luckily before Ash came here, Gerardo was gracious enough to equip the Omega with a pair of matching twin blades which he hid in his corset, surprising enough, and a whip wrapped around his waist for show, though it can be used for weaponry fortunately. 

“Well, don’t you look scrumptious?” A low guttural voice purred loudly from the far wall. The man’s voice echoed deafeningly across the walls in a thunderous roar. Instantly, he could sense right away the leader was an Alpha, though not Adjin. The man and his lackeys stepped forwards quite bravely, the leader smirking smugly as he looked towards Gerardo.

Gerardo Bane stood his ground, he wore a blank expression on his stony face as he approached the other Alpha. “Did you bring it?” He asked, his voice was low, dominating and demanding. The Alpha was shorter then Gerardo, and less built then Ash had expected. He had light pale blonde hair, same as his. However he possessed aging features, and Ash estimated the man was around his late forties and early fifties? The Alpha smelt strongly of cigars, drugs and sex. He disgusted Ash greatly already. 

“Of course my friend! As negotiated, though I wish we could meet under different circumstances. This meeting feels a bit… indifferent, don’t ya think?” He chuckled dryly. His men were quite, suspicious and observing. It made Ash feel wary and reluctant. The held their guns quite blatantly. Ash watched Gerardo out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the Alpha held his posture in a dominating manner, never faltering or wavering. He kept his weapons visible to the eyes, however he made no action for reaching for it. Instead he quirked his lips into a beautiful dark twisted grin.

“I agree. It seems a bit… uptight. Show me the loot, and I’ll give you the money as promised.” He said calmly, and snapped his fingers which caused a resounding sound in Ash’s sensitive ears. Gonzo took hold of a dark large leather suitcase from one of the Betas in the pack. He carefully offered it to Gerardo who slowly brought the case towards the table. He opened it up and offered a quick glance of the money stored inside to the opposing Alpha. Ash watched as the man’s eyes shone brightly with greed and hunger. He whistled loudly in appreciation before nodding his head towards a Beta within his pack. The Beta showed Gerardo the contents within the metal case before closing it as well. Ash wasn’t able to see what was inside, and Gerardo had kept that information classified form him. He didn’t know about anybody else though. Gerardo barely made any noticeable reaction, but nodded nonetheless in approval. “Things seem to be in order. This was quite easy, so we didn’t need all of _them_ here did we old friend?” The Alpha asked Gerardo innocently. 

Gerardo merely chuckled and shook his head. “A deal is a deal,” he murmured softly. “Though I do agree. I brought you a welcoming present as your friend while the transaction is complete. Have fun with him.”

Ash intentionally blushed upon feeling the Alpha’s eyes now directed solely onto him. He shyly gave a little seductive twirl his way. “Do you like what you see… _Alpha_?” Ash heard himself murmur innocently.

“I do,” the Alpha purred hungrily. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Of course, since you’re Daddy’s friend after all. Please take care of me please.” The Omega answered carefully with a familiar bat of his long eyelashes. He also noticed the tent in Gerardo’s pants at his words, as well as the Alpha in front of him.

The Alpha chuckled at this. “I was looking for a gorgeous twink like you to fuck into the floor, maybe even spank him for dressing up like such a beautiful slut, just waiting to be fucked and knotted by an Alpha like me. Can you do that for me baby girl?” He growled out dangerously, slowly stalking towards Ash predatorily. Ash could see Gerardo watching the transaction happen out of the corner of his eyes. He knew Gonzo was making sure nothing went too out of hand, and Gerardo’s men were also on alert and ready for any… out of hand movements. 

Ash turned his attention back onto his current _client_ , instinctively he shivered and blushed. “Of course sir, _anything_ for Daddy’s friend.” He smiled at the Alpha timidly.

The Alpha chuckled darkly, and his tone was filled with raw amusement and hunger. He leaned into the Omega’s ears closely and whispered in a promising tone. “You are quite an obedient one. Don’t you worry sweet cheeks, I promise I will give you the night of your life. Let me take care of you.” To prove it, he roughly pulled Ash into his large arms. With the heels Ash was wearing he slightly towered over the Alpha, and he must admit the Alpha’s grip on him was tight and dangerously restricting. He felt one large hand grab at his ass roughly, tightly fondling and squeezing, while the other started playing with his lower region. 

Ash felt his mouth go dry. “Please be gentle sir,” he begged delicately. This plan better work and be worth it. Ash felt so degraded and humiliated right now. It was worse than his normal prostitute job. It was because this was him showing the pack and his Alpha he was worth it by using his body, nothing else and nothing more. Ash didn’t want this. He hated this, and actually, to be more precise, currently he wanted nothing more than to just violently rip this bloody man’s cock off and shove it very far down into his own bloody throat. Ash could feel this sudden, overwhelming bloodlust enter him, an urge of violence slowly wanting to take control of his body. The man’s overbearing scent started to nauseate Ash great, he wanted so badly to vomit out tonight’s dinner due to the powerful stench of it.  

The man merely smirked. “I’m not gentle baby,” he whispered darkly. “And I know you like it rough. Every whore like you does.” He crooned. 

He pushed Ash so he was sitting on his knees, and he slowly brought his knee up and grounded it roughly against the Omega’s crotch firmly. “You’re so pretty. How is such a beautiful Omega within Nightshade’s hands I wonder?” Then he started to laugh dryly. “I bet you fuck every Alpha there on a daily basis, your hole is probably gaping open and there will barely be any resistance when my big cock enters you.”

“P-lease sir,” Ash gasped through gritted teeth, his head and ears tilting back in forced pleasure.

The Alpha below him moaned softly and kept up the harsh grinding, his dry lips and teeth started attacking the front of Ash’s bare and exposed throat. He keened and felt himself start to rut against the knee needfully. He knew his tactics were causing a reaction from the man, since the intrusion on his crotch and throat started speeding and becoming harsher. 

“Mmm, what an eager little slut you are.” The Alpha breathed and Ash merely nodded shyly. He was being a cockslut right now wasn’t he? And he was eager.

“I’m debating on whether to spank you first… or perhaps should I fuck Gerardo’s bitch pussy first?” He purred in contemplation, while the Omega rutted more firmly against the knee with persistence. A bitch in heat more like. The Alpha started to chuckle. “I think I have a horny little bitch who wants a good spanking.” He mused.

Ash whined, and he could feel his cheeks instinctively redden. Just the mere prospect of being humiliated in such a degrading position. Having all of his pack, another Alpha’s pack, having two Alphas watch him become a true Omega whore made Ash feel scared, angry and accepting to his position all at once. He felt his body start to suddenly shudder without his control when he felt the Alpha tower over him.

The Alpha laughed softly. “Eager for it, aren’t you little one?” He asked, reaching behind Ash tail and underneath his skirt to slip his hands and roughly squeeze his thonged rear. Ash moaned and felt his knees buckle underneath of him.

“Well, then…” The man murmured seductively, squeezing some more, and making the Omega keen even more. “You will obey me Omega. You are nothing more than an Alpha’s sex toy. Your whole existence is to please me and make me happy bitch. Do you understand slut?”

“Yes,” Ash gasped, going weak at the knees. He felt a burning pain erupt at his cheek. His head snapped to the side due to the harsh impact. Without trying, Ash could feel tears threatening to come. Not from the pain, but from the humiliation eating away at him.

“Yes who?” The Alpha asked angrily, eyes glaring challengingly at Ash. 

“Yes Alpha. I’m sorry for my impudence sir, please forgive me.” The words fell easily off Ash’s skilled lips. He didn’t even need to think about it, they just came out naturally.

The Alpha smirked. “Good girl.” He praised Ash before looking towards Gerardo with a smug grin. “You have one delectable bitch here G. Would you consider sharing her every once in a while? I would love to help with that. Break her in.”

Gerardo shook his head with a forced smile. “Sorry but he’s all mine. You should know by now… I don’t share.” The last part sent dark shivers running through Ash’s body. Luckily for the Alpha’s sake, he didn’t press any further and he was smart enough to catch the hint and leave it at that.

“Get on the table. Place your hands face first, and arch your back just like that, yeah baby. Now raise and present that ass to me like the good little slut you really are. You want to be bred right don’t you?” He ordered sharply. Without haste, Ash moved and did as was told. He knew his task and couldn’t mess up. Gerardo had warned Ash what was in store for him if this mission failed because of his “lack of efforts”. Ash could not have that, whether he wanted it or not, he needed to please the Alpha. One way or the other, this was going to end with Gerardo Bane always getting what he wanted. Whether or not there were consequences, or other’s having to suffer for him to get what he wanted.   

Ash placed his hands on the cold table and leaned forwards so that his elbows also rested on the cool surface. He arched his back without needing to think, the position all too familiar to him. He raised his ass and could feel the skirt lifting over his ass, the breeze becoming colder upon his skin and fluttering hole. He could feel the the thong stretch over his perky ass cheeks. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” The Alpha growled. 

Ash smiled innocently at what he caused. The Alpha snaked his hand behind him to pull the skirt up more, revealing his ass, his caged cock and panties for everyone to see. He could sense the way the man’s eyes dilate at the sight of the fishnets hugging his thighs, clipped to the frilly lace garters, and the thong that cradled his rapidly hardening cock. Ash heard him whistle lewdly, could hear his men laugh and degrade him. He couldn’t hear anything from Gerardo’s side however. But Ash knew they were watching. They haven’t left him here alone.

“Oh, darlin’.” The Alpha drawled out, and Ash felt himself purposefully blush. “Everything off, as pretty of an image as that is.”

Putting on a show, Ash slowly took his sweet time on drawing the fishnets and thong off before presenting himself over to the table once more, bending over the foot of it.

“Oh poor pup. I see you’ve got yourself caged. Were you being a bad girl for Daddy?” The Alpha playfully frowned. Ash felt the Alpha’s disgusting calloused hands running over his back, down his thighs and towards his bare and vulnerable ass. 

Ash shivered and nodded. “Yes, I was sir.” He whispered meekly and pouted for show.

The Alpha reached down and roughly fondled his limp cock, which instantly elicited a loud gasp from him. Without thinking, Ash arched his back into the touch.

The man laughed darkly by his actions. “My, my… you are definitely an eager little slut. You have to be good for me babe. Would you like me to leave this on while I spank you?” He asked with a gentle purr.

Ash shivered, nodded and forced the words past his lips. “Oh, God yes please,” he begged beautifully. “Please Alpha.” He felt the Alpha shiver above him and forced his hands to remove themselves from Ash’s bare and begging body. Ash already started tensing in anticipation, but a hand suddenly started stroking and rubbing his rear gently and tenderly. Not long rough, quick and sharp movements were made, and this made Ash suspicious, wary and on alert. 

“So smooth baby, and so warm,” The man murmured in a praising manner. Ash felt himself preen under the praise. “Firm and bouncy too. I’m going to enjoy watching these round globes turn red underneath my bare hand.” His hand brushed over the cage and his bare hole. Without meaning to, Ash whined loudly in need.

The hand was suddenly gone, only to be replaced by a resounding smack before Ash had time to tense. He gasped loudly in pain and surprise, arching his back. He caught a glimpse of Gerardo watching him all too carefully. He could sense Gonzo and the pack’s arousal from this. Another one landed, close to the first, and it made him whimper submissively.

“You’re boy is indeed special G. I give you that.” The Alpha commented to Gerardo who merely nodded silently.

The relentless harsh spanking went on for several minutes, and by the time that Ash started sobbing and whimpering, his backside was red and flaming, bruised hot and sore. Ash felt delirious, he knew there was going to be bruising and pain whenever he sat down all week. He felt the attacks of the Alpha’s hand stop, but he remained bent over, panting and sweat beading at his brow.

“Such a good little whore.” The man purred, and Ash mewled. “I bet many have done that to you before. Indeed that was a treat sweet cheeks.” He ran a soothing, cool hand over the Omega’s abused and extremely sensitive rear, and he whimpered. “I hear that Adjins senses are all heightened compared to humans. I bet you’re floating right now from all the pain and pleasure baby. Am I right?” He smirked widely, darkness and hunger shone brightly in his eyes. “Now, I know I didn’t mention this, but I can’t help but want to face fuck you,” He purred, and Ash felt himself shiver from repulsion. “Can you do that for me Omega?”

Ash forced himself to nod willingly. He couldn’t back down or fail now. Something much worse would be awaiting him if he did. “Yes please Alpha.” He forced himself to plead quietly.

“Then get on your knees, little bitch.” The Alpha ordered. 

Ash straightened and carefully turned himself around. Being wary of his sore and sensitive ass and backside. The Alpha chuckled and unzipped his jeans. Eagerly he slid them down, exposing his thick and massive veiny cock and Ash heard himself whimper. It was big and with it being so close to his face, the Omega’s senses were going haywire. The stench of piss, sex and sweat filled Ash’s nose. He felt sick and disgusted. He didn’t want this, he wanted to leave, and he wanted to go home. He didn’t want this disgusting cock inside his mouth or inside his abused hole. Hesitantly he shuffled forward slightly, and without asking he started taking him into his mouth as if it was nothing. He gently gripped onto his hips and instinctively relaxed his throat, deep throating the man. After years of practicing on other clients and men, Ash was a natural at this. He could feel drool sliding down his lips and chin, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck!” The Alpha moaned and Ash looked up at him innocently. His cock was fully sheathed inside of his stretching mouth, his ruby red lips already stretched inhumanly wide. “You were born to suck cock weren’t you whore? Damn!”

He looked down, and Ash knew the image he presented as he kept on taking him into his mouth. He felt the head strike the back of his throat with every rough thrust given to him, and he relaxed to it and began sucking and swallowing it vigorously. A hand came down and knotted in his long messy hair, this made the Omega moan loudly. The vibrations going straight to the Alpha’s cock, and Ash whined loudly as he managed to nose the soft blond curls nestled at the base of the man’s length.

“That’s a fantastic mouth and throat you got there bitch.” The Alpha praised above him, tightly gripping Ash’s hair relentlessly to no avail. It hurt. “Ready to get facefucked babe?” Ash’s reply was to bat his eyelashes pleadingly. 

The man moaned and began rapidly face fucking Ash. He moaned and whined around the cock in his mouth, occasionally gagging hard enough for tears to fall from his eyes and run down his rosy reddened cheeks, along with his ruined mascara. He knew he must be a pretty sight.  He could see the long blood red lines of lipstick being erased on the Alpha’s shaft along with his saliva. He tried to keep eye contact, allowing the man to see the mascara run down from his red rimmed pale eyes.

“Such a pretty little bitch.” The Alpha mused and soon withdrew from Ash’s lips, laughing and tilting the Omega’s head back when he started to chase after it with his lips and a soft whimper.

“I still need to fuck you, and I want to cum deep inside of you. Breed you right.” He whispered promisingly in Ash’s ears while playfully nipping at them, causing him to whimper softly. “Stand up slut.”

“Yes sir.” Ash rasped, his voice raw as he stood up.

The Alpha purred in appreciation, reaching and tugging gently on Ash’s sensitive red nipples then towards his tail. The Omega gasped, he could see Gerardo’s hard eyes watching him closely.

“Such a responsive little slut you have Gerardo. I envy you. Though I do thank you profusely for letting me have her for a bit.” He gratefully thanked the Alpha of Nightshade. He reached down and picked up a set of gold nipple clamps from the inside of his jack, and Ash felt fear tear into his chest. He felt the man reach towards Ash’s corset, quickly undoing the strings and pulling the blasted device down.

“Oh, yes, a very eager, responsive little bitch indeed.” He crooned, pinching Ash’s nipples and rolling them roughly between his fingers before attaching the clamps, provoking cries of anguish from him.

“Oh, we like that, don’t we? Your titties being played with.” He asked Ash playfully who could only nod right now, his voice unable to work. He started whimpering. He felt his sore ass being roughly spanked again and again by the Alpha’s relentless attacks. Ash could feel his knees buckling underneath him weakly. He honestly didn’t know how long he could hold out anymore. He wondered if the transaction was complete yet. How much longer did he need to go through with this? What was taking Gerardo so long?

“Back on the table, gorgeous. Face down and ass up. Present.” He ordered Ash calmly. 

Ash tentatively complied, spreading his legs without further question and reluctantly offered his ass up. The Alpha loudly moaned above him. “Now, that’s a sight to see.” He whistled, standing and looming dangerously behind Ash. Slowly without any lube or saliva, he felt two meaty fingers shoved mercilessly into him without warning.

Ash felt his eyes widened, back arched as his ass burst with excruciating pain as it was forcefully worked open dry. He could feel his hole trying to tightly close and quickly push the fingers out desperately. He could hear whimpers and sobs erupt from his lips as he tried to escape the man’s grip on him. He could hear the Alpha’s shrewd dark laughter at his failed attempts.

“I know, I know. You want my cock so badly baby. You’ll have it soon enough. Open up now.” He teased, kissing roughly in between Ash’s shaking struggling shoulder blades. Without anymore prep he could feel his massive member press against his entrance before sliding in without anything to soothe the pain. Ash could hear his bloodcurdling screams tear from his lips and echo thunderously throughout the abandoned building combining with the man’s booming laughter and wanton moans. 

It hurt so much, like pain he’s never felt since a long time. Ash felt the tears running freely down, and he could feel his blood replacing as lube, and his Omega’s lubricants slowly started to kick in. But the pain never resided, Ash started sobbing as the pain became stronger then the pleasure did. The bare thighs of the Alpha rested against his, and he realized that he was still wearing his heels and his feet hurt. Ignoring the Omega’s pleas and cries, he instantly set off with a ruthless pace, not allowing Ash to adjust to his size, and Ash hated every single moment of it.

Slowly Ash realized without trying, his hole was adjusting gradually to the punishing pace and size. The pain was gradually ebbing away, and his cries and pleas started turning into mewling and begging to be touched. He noticed his caged cock was hanging neglected and heavy between his shaking thin legs, it was rubbing painfully against the table.

“You are one delicious slut of an Omega. This pussy is unbelievably tight, it feels like you’re a virgin who’s never been fucked by a real Alpha’s cock before baby.” The Alpha laughed aloud. “Those tears, the begging, and your tight pussy sucking me in. It’s all making me go crazy!”

Harshly he started pulling Ash’s head back by his long hair, much to Ash’s dismay. He reached around with his other hand, keeping up the brutal pace of his hips, and began shoving his cock into Ash deeper and rougher. “You’ll cum when I say so, you hear me bitch?” The Alpha growled in a dark warning.

All Ash could do was shout “Yes Alpha!” He gasped, his eyes fluttering closed from all the stimulation, pain, pleasure and whirlwind of emotions battling inside of him right now. A few well-placed thrusts had Ash right on the edge, and the Alpha dug his nails into Ash’s thin jutting hips.

“Oh. . . please, may I cum sir?” Ash whimpered pleadingly, the pain mixing in pleasurably with the thrusting cock that was being bestowed on him.

“No.” The Alpha cruelly answered, his thrusts quickening and becoming strong enough to shove Ash up and down the table painfully. He felt a crushing pain at being denied this, anger and frustration tore and ate at him with such a powerful force. The Omega cried and growled out angrily. The Alpha paid no heed to it as he came deep inside of the Omega. Luckily he allowed Ash to slump forward as he did so, blowing his load deep within Ash’s insides. He could feel the liquid sloshing inside of him, his belly extending, the cock emptying his load deep inside of the Omega where it rightfully belongs.

“I’m going to knot you now Omega, nice and deep like the slut you are. You’re going to take it like a good girl and thank me afterwards. Do you understand bitch?” The man drawled out dominantly. His hands were tight and restricting on Ash’s sore hipbones. 

Ash had enough, and he didn’t know where Gerardo was, or why this was not over. He didn’t want to even touch this disgusting creature to begin with. Not only did he just blow him, let him spank and humiliate him in such a way. Now this man has fucked him dry, and Ash could feel his own blood running down his shaking thighs, and this man now wants to knot him. Ash couldn’t do this anymore. The sudden surge of anger, fear and anxiety filled his shaking body. He started whimpering and crying as he quickly shook his head back and forth in denial. Real fear entered him.

“No I don’t want this! Stop you fucking bastard! Get off me. Fuck you!” Ash screamed angrily, as he started thrashing for real, to try and escape the thickening and enlarging cock lodged deep inside of him.

The man shook his head with a dark hungry grin plastered onto those pasty features of his. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “Absolutely stunning. No baby, you’re mine-.” The Alpha began to growl out warning when sudden the cock was painfully torn out of Ash.

Ash screamed in agony as he crumpled to the floor, sitting in his own blood as the Alpha’s cum which started slowly leaking out of his gapping raw hole. 

The first thing Ash did was gently remove the painful nipple clamps and soothed the stinging pain on his tender pink nipples. Ash was shivering from the chill of the air. Any movement made, caused a wretched sob or gasp to escape past Ash’s cracked lips. 

He slowly forced himself to stand up as he found Gerardo throwing himself and attacking the Alpha violently. The two were fast blurs circling the room, with screeching, howls and clothes and skin tearing.

He turned to see Nightshade unloading bullets towards the opposing Alpha’s men. Ash had been forgotten and the thought of escape was quite present and appealing to him, but he couldn’t. The urge of bloodlust was just too strong. Ash tore off the heels, he swallowed and ignored the pain ripping inside of him with every step he took. He unsheathed the twin blades and gripped them tightly within his hands. He was going to finish the job. He was going to use this pain as an ugly reminder of what he was about to do. To use this pain and adrenaline which was running through him, as a fuel to keep the Omega going.

When coming here, Gerardo had brought five men with him, not including him or Gonzo. The opposing Alpha had brought six men, and he saw Gonzo guarding the large metal and leather case while fighting off two Alphas.

Ash stalked towards the occupied Alpha, he ran and lunged. He swung his shaking legs somehow around the Alpha choking him off. He felt the man buck underneath as he tried to throw Ash off. But nothing was stopping this Omega. He was furious and blood was going to be shed. And it wasn’t going to be him.

Ash growled and snarled threateningly at the man before viciously stabbing the blades continuously into the man’s soft flesh, his form having a spasm as he laid limply on the ground. He stood up and ran towards two Betas who were about to get a surprise shot in on Gerardo. He lunged towards the closest one, and silently slashed his throat open mercilessly. Ash watched with a deep smug satisfaction as the Beta howled in pain. She stumbled backwards, blindly tripping over her own feet and fell. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she crazily grabbed for her leaking neck. Her fingers were drenched in her own blood, just as saliva and foam started to form in the corner of the clawing and shaking Beta’s mouth. 

Ash quickly turned his attention towards the second Alpha who turned his gun towards Ash and charged blindly towards him. The Omega used the pounding pain as fuel to edge him on further. He kicked out his foot and easily tripped the inexperienced Alpha. Ash wasn’t wasting any time as he tightly wrapped his claws around the Alpha’s straining building neck. He tightened his hold and lurched his hands sharply to the side. A piercing snap sound resounded loudly and could be heard echoing throughout the now silent room. 

The Omega violently tore the twin blades into the Alpha’s shredded chest, he thrusted the blades downward and then skewed it outwards. Blood spurted out and instantly covered Ash’s form as if it were paint, his clothes were torn and dirtied, and his pale skin and hair was now stained with the same colour of red his clothes were coloured in.

Three down, three more to go. Ash found another Alpha hiding behind a beam, his gun positioned to strike at Gonzo who was still facing the two Alpha. Ash ran towards a tall rusting beam facing the Alpha’s. He positioned his one knife close to his face. He balanced his breathing, securely stabilized his stance and allowed his Adjin senses to take over. 

To kill an animal, you needed to become an animal.

Ash threw his body blindingly quick out from behind the beam where he was just hiding behind. He threw the blade with such force and precision towards the Alpha’s exposed neck, Ash was quite proud of himself. He watched as his one blade sunk quickly into the Alpha’s flesh with surprising ease. The Alpha threw his gun up in the air due to surprise and the shock of it. The gun landed with a loud thud on the floor beside him. The man stumbled backwards and started to shake uncontrollably. He slammed his head against the cement floor as he blindly tried to grasp the blade now lodged deep within the back of his neck.

Ash didn’t bother retrieving his weapon since he still had the one blade, and he couldn’t afford to waste any time. He found Gonzo moving slowly away from the cases trying to fend off the Alphas cornering him. Gerardo was still quite busy with the leader Alpha as they brawled each other out.

The Omega sprinted towards Gonzo and flung himself at the one thinner Alpha. He wrapped his legs around the man’s neck and sharply lurched his weight forwards. He got the man’s body underneath him and flipped them both over to throw the Alpha off balance. Ash surprised himself at how violent and bloodthirsty he had become. The pain, humiliation and anger were all caged and cooped up inside of him and he simply broke. 

He snapped. And this was the results of it.

They both landed painfully on the floor with a massive thud. He knew Gonzo would deal with the other Alpha while he took care of this one. He caught a glimpse of half their men lying injured and the other half uselessly dead. Ash clawed his fingers towards the Alpha’s face, he allowed his fingers to gouge into the man’s sockets as he yanked his hands back.  A terrified shrill scream tore from the Alpha’s mouth as he started to shake and spasm frenziedly underneath Ash. The Omega felt merciful this one time, and he decided to end this man’s misery by quickly thrusting his blade deep into his throat. He used the chain latched to his collar to cut off the man’s air supply as he twisted the chains violently around his bulging throat and pulled sharply. Blood started seeping down from the wound, Ash felt his eyes widen and cloud with madness as he started feeling… _insatiable_.

He threw the body off of him with sheer disgust as he straightened up and dusted himself off. Before he could acknowledge a body hurdling towards him, Gonzo weak voice screamed piercingly at him, but it was too late. The body slammed painfully into Ash as a sharp burning pain tore at his right shoulder. He came face to face with a blood soaked Beta who was burying his knife painfully deep into Ash’s wounded shoulder and twisting it mercilessly. This elicited a piercing howl to tear through Ash’s lips as he fell down, the pain adding to what he already had to bear, it just became too much for the Omega to endure anymore. 

The Beta possessed a frenzied grin, his eyes were glassed with madness as saliva drooled carelessly down from his lips and it started to land on Ash’s face. The Omega was already filled with pain, and this just broke him. He started struggling and trying desperately to dislodge the wretched weapon from his flesh. Wet tears and snot streamed down freely down Ash’s face as he tried to escape to intrusion in his body. He could see from the corner of his eyes as Gonzo started urgently crawling towards him to help, but he was too far away to make it in time. Ash knew he wasn’t supposed to fight, he was supposed to leave and get to safety after distracting the client. However the rage, frustration and humiliation were too much for him not to get revenge. Gerardo may not understand, but he needed this. He needed the release and knowledge of knowing that the man paid for his sins. His actions needed to be justified and punished. 

Sheer pain and fear tore through excruciatingly through Ash as he prepared himself for the end. Danny was going to murder him fi he made it out alive from this. But before Ash could lose all hope and salvation of leaving this place in one piece, a dark looming mass tore the Beta off of him in a terrible ear piercing roar. Without even thinking, Ash struggled upwards and swiftly tore the blade out of his shoulder in hopes to lessen the pain, but the agony and burning heat merely increased afterwards.

Ash turned to find his saviour and saw a blood covered Gerardo throw the Beta to the ground without any remorse or mercy, Gerardo let out a terrifying monstrous howl which rang through the building and made Ash instantly wanted to kneel and submit. To never have to see such atrocious fury and anger emit from the Alpha again. Ash watched in shock as Gerardo violently slammed his fists continuously into the poor kid’s face until there was nothing left to identify as his face anymore. The sharp sounds of cracking, flesh tearing and ripping, and his skull splitting filled Ash’s sensitive ears agonizingly.

Ash stumbled forwards, dizziness and nausea started to slowly ebb through the corners of his vision. His mind was throbbing continuously as a painful heartbeat that wouldn’t stop or slow down. The Omega struggled to gain consciousness and hold onto his sanity just a little bit longer. He needed to stay awake. His pack, his alpha, his team needed him. He couldn’t fall now. Not after getting this far already. 

Ash looked towards Gerardo who was busy dealing with the Beta who attacked and dared harm his Omega, when suddenly throughout Ash’s haze he sensed a prickly fear climb through his body. Blindingly fast, making himself dizzy once again, he spun around to see the Alpha who raped him shakily point his blood covered gun directly towards Gerardo’s open back. The Alpha had his back facing the Alpha, he was vulnerable and the bullet would hit before he could notice or avoid it.

On instincts, his body working without the consent of his thoughts, he lunged towards the Alpha and unsheathed his whip which was securely wrapped around his waist still. He snapped his outwards and sharply lurched it towards the man. He watched the Alpha notice him too late, the whip wrapped itself tightly around the man’s leg, and Ash yanked him back off his feet swiftly. The Alpha fell with a heavy thud, he turned towards Ash with such an Alpha’s rage. Usually this would affect Ash greatly, he would have his Omega instincts want to keen, obey and submit. Yet right now, all he could feel was vengeance, bloodlust and rage towards this despicable disgusting being staring up at him.

“You fucking bitch! You’ll pay for this you fucking cock sucking whore!” The Alpha screeched angrily at Ash as he tried to unwrap the weapons from his limbs.

All Ash could do was smirk darkly, flick his wrist back before jumping onto the man, wrapping his legs tightly and securely around his waist so Ash was now straddling him. His ears were pinned back predatorily, his tail flickering carefully behind him as he began struggling; resisting the prey beneath him.

“You’re attempts are futile dick head.” Ash growled out in a warning. Of course the Alpha didn’t listen, and this only seemed to edge him on further for his struggles were increasing drastically, and he was urgently trying to throw Ash off of him.

Ash made quick work of stabbing his fist into the Alpha’s ribs as the man let out a bloodcurdling screech, his eyes turning to a dark dangerous shade of blood red. Ash forcefully wrapped the whip around the man’s bulging neck firmly, and pulled on it severely. He watched carefully and with great satisfaction as the Alpha’s neck turned quickly to a bright inhuman red, his eyes started to bulge out of its socket as he loudly gasped pathetically for air. Strangely, he reminded Ash of a fish out of water grasping to breathe, his body started to spasm underneath the Omega’s restricting form, and his expression turned into one of fear and terror as he stared wide eyes into Ash’s stony cold ones, his eyes pleading and begging. Look who’s begging now, Ash thought sinisterly.

“Get off me you motherfucker!” The Alpha growled out, forcefully sputtering the words out and heaving uncontrollably.

Ash found himself slowly grinning menacingly at the comments, and change of positions. He tightened the whip even more around the Alpha’s paling neck, the Omega shook his head playfully with a mocking pout.

“Sorry _sir_ , but you messed with the wrong bitch tonight. Don’t fuck with me again old fuck. I’m going to enjoy you having my face as the last thing you see before I send you to hell fucking shit head.” Ash murmured sweetly in the sobbing Alpha’s ear, the Ash’s tone became suddenly very ominous and disturbing even to his own ears.

He thrusted his bare hand, claws extended, into the Alpha’s heaving chest, sharply twisted his hand and yanked outward. His flesh tore and split open with surprising ease, dark blood spurted out and poured excessively from the gaping hole now staring back blankly at Ash. The Omega’s once pale and fair hair, his face, body and whole form was covered and painted in red.

Slowly he forced himself off the unmoving Alpha, he shakily stood up and turned towards the presence who was hesitantly nearing him. 

Ash didn’t feel like himself, he felt as if a veil, a hazy fog was being cleared. He stared at the carnage, carcasses and bloody chaos that has been unleashed inside the building. 

All of it… _caused by him_. 

Ash stared wide eyed in horror and fear as it slowly started settling in, replacing the once powerful fuelling adrenaline, anger and bloodlust that once resided inside of the Omega’s small form.

“Wh-what have I done?” He heard himself mutter quietly before the darkness could no longer be held off any further. He felt his knees buckle painfully underneath himself, just as cold strange arms caught him, his eyes fluttering shut as the pain finally disappeared and the dark abyss greeted him with friendly open arms.

For once, Ash felt safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A - "Well this chapter compared to the last, for me personally at least, seems like shit! What the hell? Why am I such an emotional girly wreck? Why can't I be more like... badass? I feel like some girl totally monstertating right now." *looks away and pouts sadly*

Admin - *raises eyebrows with a small smile* "Monsterating? Now looks who's making stuff up! Look, I'm the writer here, and you're mine. So I will do what I want with you, and with NO complaints thank you very much. I do have a plan for you, so stop worrying Ash. You'll like it, trust me, and it'll just be a... slow burn? Patience pup." *rants and curses for creating Ash to be so... childish, annoying, stubborn and... so much like me... ><*

G - *chuckles quietly* "Sorry to tell you this, but Ash and patience... well, they do NOT go well together. I thought you of all people should know this?"

Admin - *growls irritably and snaps* "Hey! Of course I know you little shit head! Both of you! You're all driving ME insane here! I won't be bale to continue writing good satisfactory chapters with this... sort of mindset! And who's to blame for that then? Hm!" *casting harsh crazy glares towards the two*

A - *shrugs dismissively* "It ain't mine."

G - "Hey! I'm just going along with you here." *raises hands up defensively*

Admin - *throws hand sup in air in defeat* "I GIVE UP! I'm going to go hide in a corner now then, gonna go sulk myself to sleep and force myself to write the next chapter now. And it's all thanks to you two!" *cries and crawls away*

A - *watches nonchalantly* "Well off she goes... Alright, well then, wanna play Go Fish with me?"

G _ *shrugs* "Sure, why not? It looks like it'll be awhile until she returns anyways."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for leaving such nice comments for me to look forwards to! Love seeing what you have to say and leaving kudos every now and then!^^  
> Sorry for the late update, but it'll be like this now so bear with it >_


	7. Chapter 7

~ Songs ~

Warrior : Demi Lovato

What I've Done : Linkin Park

How Far We've Come : Matchbox 20

 

* * *

<https://photos.google.com/u/0/share/AF1QipOia1lHao-yp5qAAGB6TGC-xtj9eHY8Vpn1IVG8MOXO-yH8pSCSsdqvqumnLb9B7Q/photo/AF1QipNckWhLUXgtasIT2YKOmuycttNDMl0RY2Q072s5?key=TjBUSVJOUEpGUWJ5VzFGUmZKM2VZV2RnNHlxSzJ3>

CLICK ON LINK ABOVE TO SEE THE FANART FOR THIS FIC!!! DRAWN BY YOURS TRULY: ME!!!!!!^_^

((Hey guys I'm still new to using this website, if you guys know how I can post this photo onto my story without needing to post the link, then please tell me! I've been struggling trying to figure this out so I just gave up and did this instead. Hopefully this link works! Tell me in the comments if it doesn't work, thanks ))

* * *

 

Ash felt pain everywhere. He was floating numbly when a sudden blinding brightness seared into his eyes.

“Ash? Baby, wake up please. Come on, I-I… need you here with me.” A voice, one which was musky, captivatingly alluring, and it was filled with comfort and safety which rang piercingly through the Omega’s ears. A voice that seemed to be slowly dragging him out from the darkness’ comforting embrace, and back to the harsh reality he so desperately wanted to escape from.

Grudgingly, Ash found himself slowly prying open his eyes to his own protest. Bright light filled his vision, and he couldn’t make out much minus the throbbing ache wracking all throughout his skull. Every smell, sight, sound and touch was heightened to the extreme, even more so then usual, and the pain bloomed everywhere inside of his body like never before. He couldn’t contain the small whimpers and whines from escaping past his lips. His ears were instinctively pinned back, and his tail curled protectively around his leg. He seemed to be lying down on something surprisingly soft, and dark shadows were hovering above him.

“Baby come to me. It’s alright, you’re alright.” That same familiar voice murmured enticingly. Ash found himself slowly sitting up, he could feel his joints popping back into place, and muscles extracting from their stiffening positions and finally being in use. He felt someone ever so carefully help support his back as his surroundings cleared.

“Wh-where am I?” Was the first thing he asked and he came to realization that his voice didn’t sound like his own. It sounded… hoarse, dry and weak. It felt… _dead_.

“You’re back at base baby.” The voice responded soothingly, even though it seemed soft and tender, it rang loud and painful in Ash’s ears. He found himself hurriedly covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“What day is it? H-how long have I been out and here for?” He croaked. Simply speaking felt like nails dragging painfully down a cracking old, dry, unused chalkboard. As his vision started to slowly adjust and stabilize, he saw a beautiful dark haired man looming above him protectively. His face sculpted as if formed by a god himself, his shoulders broad, those dark, pooling eyed filled with protection, dominance and home.

Then recognition hit him, that very man was Gerardo Bane, Alpha of the mafia pack Nightshade. The pack he now belonged to.

His Alpha.

Ever so carefully as not to strain his injured body any further than what he already has. He slowly turned his head to the side and noticed Gonzo leaning against the far wall beside the doorway staring directly at him. He shot him a playful flirtatious smirk and wink. He had his arms crossed tightly over his broad chest, face stony and firm. Gerardo was still protectively hovering over him, and Ash started to feel a tad claustrophobic and shot Gerardo a glance which luckily, the Alpha perceived loud and clear and understood. He backed away a bit, but still stood close towards the Omega’s bedside.

Ash noticed that he didn’t recognize the room he was in, and he wondered how long he’s been “resting” for. Suddenly flashbacks and memories of what occurred before he blacked out came flooding in like a pounding relentless hurricane. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, his emotions started to become frenzied. He felt himself gradually beginning to panic, and before he could fall into the whirlwind of chaos occupying inside of him, a large warm hand grasped onto his. Ash felt his eyes refocus and stare back intensely into Gerardo’ darker ones. The Alpha shot the Omega a warm and comforting smile, though his eyes were blatantly filled with worry and concern.

“It’s been three days pup. You’ll be tired and weak, so don’t stress yourself, doctor’s orders.” He cracked a small forced smirk to his wet reddening lips. As Ash took in the Alpha’s appearance, he noticed Gerardo seemed a bit ragged. His hair wasn’t as its usual neat slicked back style, it was messy with dark strands sticking out of place. He must have taken off his suit jacket for now he wore an unbuttoned dress shirt, his bronze chest ravishingly glistening and making Ash feel his cheeks redden. Gerardo has his shirt untucked from his dark pants, and with his tie loosely hanging around his neck.

Ash’s eyes widened at Gerardo’s response and realized that the Alpha must have not gotten any sleep while he was out cold. He must have stayed all three days without rest, watching over Ash while he recovered.

“What happened to me? Why was I out for so long?” He began to ask in a rough hoarse voice when he realized another thing. He bolted upwards and regretted this action as soon as he did so. A splitting pain tore everywhere inside of his body, he felt a loud yelp tear from his cracked dry lips as he bent in on himself. Gerardo instantly stood up and started fussing and worrying over Ash like a protective Alpha would for his mate. Ash could feel his Omega hormones roar and start to overcome his rationality and morals.

“Fuck!” Ash swore in anger and from the increasing gratifying pain. He looked up with embarrassment, his cheeks heated up at being so weak and needed to be fussed over like a mere pup. “Where’s my brother? I promised him…” Ash trailed off in horror, dread and frustration that yet again, he lied and broke Danny’s trust.

He could feel the stupid tears threatening to spill, he refused to do so. He’s suffered enough humiliation that coolest him for days, he didn’t need any more to add onto the list.

“He’s safe. Don’t worry, I had men and Gonzo go scout and patrol your apartment area during the duration of your rest.” Gerardo reassured the panicking Omega.

The Alpha could feel Ash’s emotions fall off of him in overpowering waves a mile away; his distress, pain and fear was triggering the Alpha instincts inside of him to protect, to comfort and to shield the frail Omega away from any dangers or threats that wished to harm or take his Omega away from him.

“Oh… I see.” Ash murmured in surprise that Gerardo would do such a thing. The notorious mafia’s Alpha would go out of the way to do something like this for someone as low ranking as him. “Uh… thanks for that.” He muttered under his breath awkwardly, he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed by this aspect. His emotions and thoughts were certainly unstable right now, his mind had too much to handle currently, and the pain was occupying more than 80% of his thought process.

He watched as the Alpha’s lips curl into a satisfied and smug smile that lit his beautiful features and made Ash want to blush and smile like a fucking school girl. The way his eyes seemed to shine and look less… depraved, made the Omega inside brighten up quickly.

“Where’s my brother now though? Is he safe? What happened… back in the storage building? I can’t remember clearly…” Ash rasped out, his eyes searching for answers and the need of comfort and stability right now.

His Omega within him was becoming too hard for the poor Adjin to restrain and control. He could feel himself crumbling slowly but surely, the walls were shattering before he could even do anything. The mere prospect of what he did finally started settling in. He had killed people, more than one. He just added more deaths onto his kill list, and he had no idea what Danny would do if he ever found out what his older brother had done. He had murdered, killed and degraded himself in such a way he could never get back again. To top it all off, he even enjoyed every second of it. Every second he killed, maimed and got humiliated by that perverted motherfucker.

Suddenly his thoughts turned to the fact that Gerardo promised, his Alpha promised he would do the deed before Ash had to endure _any_ of that. He promised the Omega he wouldn’t have to get fucked, that he wouldn’t need to kill, and that he would protect him. Yet look where he is now. He’s lying crippled and fragile in bed with probably enough bruised ribs, broken bones, tearing and permanent scarring physically and mentally that could last him a lifetime. He got humiliated, fucked and degraded. He killed half the men there, and got hurt because of it.

Gerardo… he didn’t protect him, he wasn’t there for him, and he didn’t save him. Ash did. He saved himself. Yet here Gerardo is now, trying to protect him. Now when everything is over.

Abruptly a deep swelling rage started crawling up and replacing the fear and pain. He used those emotions as a reminder of what _he_ did to him.

“Get out.” He growled suddenly under his breath, head lowered as he tightly clenched his hands into tightly balled fists. He sensed Gerardo shooting him a confused expression since instead of backing away from the Omega, the Alpha merely scooted even closer to him and tried to gently touch his shoulder. Ash instantly yanked his shoulder away from the touch and winced while doing so.

“What’s gotten into you? What’s wrong baby? Are you hurt? I can get you more painkillers.” Gerardo offered in puzzlement, his eyes scrunched up in a sad, lost puppy dog expression.

“You.” Ash snarled.

“Me?”

“Yeah you. _You_ are the problem Gerardo. This is all _your_ fault! I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you!” Ash screamed, tears now streaming down his rosy cheeks.

Ash watched Gerardo’s features turn from confusion and worry to a stony, emotionless expression. “You promised me! You promised he wouldn’t fuck me, -he wouldn’t touch me. You fucking promised me that you’d get the job done before any of this would even happen! You promised you’d be there for me, that everything would be alright, and that I wouldn’t get hurt. You said you would be right there. But look at where I am you fucking asshole! All you did was stand by the sidelines watching, and getting a fucking boner from it no less you sick bastard! Fuck this! Fuck you! Get the fuck out of my sight Gerardo. I-I…” Ash screeched, and his small frail body was now wracking with wretched coughs, his chest heaving uncontrollably, his throat was burning up as he tried to gasp for air and to calm down.

Throughout it all Gerardo had said nothing. The Alpha had simply stared at him silently with that cold, guarded expression of his, mouth set in a firm unwavering line, his body tense and unmoving. Gonzo said nothing, he merely watched Ash throw his tantrum, swear and unleash his rage at their Alpha.

He could sense some of the pack member lingering quietly and hesitantly outside of the room, simply listening. And Ash knew Gerardo could sense them, and Gonzo made no action on shooing them away either.

There was a long period of silence, all you could hear was the deep breathing and whimpers emitting from the sobbing Omega, and the strained tension filling the room as it happened.

“As you wish.” The Alpha murmured coolly. “If you need me, call Gonzo to come fetch me.” Was all Gerardo said before turning his back to Ash, and striding swiftly out of the room without looking back and slamming the door loudly in his wake.

Ash didn’t look up.

He bit roughly on his lip, drawing and tasting blood because of it. He felt everything was falling apart by the seams, and he was too weak to do anything but watch as his life was being torn from his hands. He started crying without control, until his voice couldn’t make a single sound as he roughly wrapped his hands around his head and could feel the hate start consuming him.

“Ash…” A voice broke him from his distancing dark thoughts. Hesitantly, he looked up with a tear stained face and stared blankly, void of any visible emotion at the other Alpha. “Thanks for protecting me back there pup. I certainly owe ya one. I may not know what it feels like, but I do know what you’re going through.” Gonzo related with genuine empathy and… something more. “Back then, hell, I know you’re upset and you have every right to be Ash. But in the end, yeah I suppose it is Gerardo’s fault for letting it go on to that extent. But he _had_ to. If the boss ended it too soon, the guy would’ve noticed Ash. It would have been all over. He would have gotten suspicious, and then that would have led to failure 100%. The whole jig would’ve be up. The pack really needed that case Ash, Gerardo needed it… and thanks to you, we have it. Gerardo can be an asshole more than one occasion, and I’m not just saying this as his right hand man or as his best friend from experience. There’s no denying that there are times where he can be a total uncaring asshole.” Gonzo chuckled humorously as he shot Ash a knowing look with a small forced grin. “But every moment that passed with Gerardo forced to watch you in such a way, he hated it Ash. His body betrayed him, and I need you need to understand that. This happens to people, we aren’t perfect. No one is perfect. The Alpha inside of him, his instincts and pheromones just became too much… but Ash, everyone has those moments. And I think of all people, you should understand this the most.” Gonzo growled out with frustration, though not intending to pressure nor place any blame or guilt towards the hurting Omega. He casted the Omega a long knowing stare.

Ash stubbornly refused to look at Gonzo, his thoughts were too unstable right now. He couldn’t think or feel straight, and he knew he needed a stable mind to be able to fully comprehend and make any determined notions. Everything was happening too soon for the Omega, and it was all going too fast for him.

“Gerardo did what needed to be done Ash, even if there were consequences to it. The pack, our Alpha, -hell, even I owe you for what you did was admirable and a debt I hope we can pay you back for someday. You were amazing back there pup. You killed more then what our guys could do. Men who have had years of training and experience on their back. Yet _you_ made this possible, and Gerardo… he was worried like hell for you. Did you know he didn’t even want you coming? I, and a few of our boys had to really pressure and persuade him into allowing you to prove yourself, because Ash, I know you have potential. I know you’re strong, you can endure, and you’ve already gone through much worse than any teenager you age should. You aren’t just some degrading, Adjin sex toy and if you think that then you are insane. You’re a respectable pack member, _our precious Omega_.

“Gerardo… He was the one who saved you back there in the end, even if you didn’t realize it till now. Sure, Gerardo was at fault and he sure as hell ain’t perfect. No one is. But he tried Ash. That’s at least something, and he doesn’t do that often either. For anyone. Probably not even for me. And yet… he did it for you. Think about that, and next time… try not to be too harsh on the guy.” Gonzo murmured solemnly, slowly turning away and heading towards the door to leave the Omega alone to his unwanted consuming and overbearing thoughts. Yet before the Alpha left him alone, the Alpha turned one last time and looked back at him once more.

“There’s someone here to see you by the way.” Before exiting, Gonzo murmured those words ever so softly before a blurred form came whizzing by and roughly tackled Ash to the bed.

“What the fuck?” Ash groaned loudly as the form landed painfully on his still injured wounds and tackled him with a secure and unyielding hug around his sore torso. Ash felt himself coughing and heaving, trying to push off the excess weight pulling him down. Fortunately the person understood the predicament at hand, and they quickly clambered off giving Ash some space and air to relax and recover from the hug attack.

“What-?” Ash slowly muttered out as gentler arms tightly embraced Ash and he could feel wet stains form on his bare chest. His skin tingling with comfort and sensitivity to the warm body enveloping his shaking sore one.

Familiar blond hair and fuzzy pale ears filled his vision. A scrunched up, tear stained face with blurry baby blue eyes gazing sadly into his own.

“D-Danny? What the hell are you even doing here?” He began to ask before his brother interrupted him.

“Asher!” Danny shouted through hiccupping sobs, his ears pinned back, tail tucked fearfully behind him as he latched onto Ash as if he were his Alpha. “You big fucking idiot!” He growled angrily and weakly threw his fists against Ash’s chest relentlessly. “You never showed up like you promised! Instead, you make me worry sick and I have those guys again surround the apartment, and these strangers have to tell me that my older brother is on death row. Plus I have you here lying unconscious and on the verge of death and…” Danny shouted loudly, his breathing quickly becoming rapid and unstable. His body started to shake uncontrollably as Ash offered his baby brother a small and comforting smile. He wrapped his larger arms safely and tightly around his brother’s sobbing form in a protective manner. He softly kissed his forehead in a gentle feathery touch in hopes to soothe away his brother’s constant pain.

“Hey there, don’t cry Dee.” Ash croons softly, eyes locked on his and trying to send out comforting and relaxing waves. “It’s alright, it’s going to be alright Danny. I’m here, I’m alive and I’m safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. I am and will, never ever leave you. I am so sorry I caused you this pain. I’m sorry Dee that I hurt you and made you worry so much. I’m so sorry that you need to live like this, and I never meant to-.” Ash pleaded and apologized without a breath before Danny crashed his lips against Ash’s. The kiss needy, desperate and hungry. And one filled with raw broken emotions. Ash could feel his own tears start to swell and fall down his stained cheeks. He could feel their tails comfortingly wrap around each other’s intimately, his brother refusing to let go as he slowly started to calm himself.

“Shut up Asher. Just… never fucking leave me like that again you asshole. I… really need you. And I don’t know what I would do if you were to… l-leave me here. Alone.” Danny admitted to him with sheer embarrassment and fear, but with a genuine honesty that scared the shit out of Ash. He couldn’t even think allow those types of thought to dare filter through his mind right now.

“Danny, look at me right now.” Ash murmured sweetly, his tone strong, gentle and filled with hope. Everything that he wasn’t feeling right now. He tenderly cupped his brother’s small and similar face into his larger paw. He met those alluring, sad and broken blue eyes stare back at him, and it broke his heart. “Don’t ever say that. I will always be here for you. I will always be beside you. We’re in this together, just like the old times. We stick by each other through bloody thick and thin. We help each other stand and anchor one another. I will never ever leave your side. I won’t disappear on you, and I know I make you worry. I know every time I leave that door you think the worse and I don’t blame you. I can’t stop living this life, it’s… a part of me Dee. You of all people should know this. I can’t stop this side of me, this overwhelming… _need_.” Ash tried to explain, his words pleading, careful yet still calm and composed.

He could feel Danny’s eyes fall over his broken body, his observing eyes taking notice of the scars, bruises, hickeys and constant flinched Ash couldn’t contain when the pain became too overpowering. The Omega felt a gentle hand rest on his own battered face, and the other tucked carefully behind his head and stroking his ears protectively. He felt a small smile tug at his lips from that small yet meaningful action.

“I know Asher.” Was all Danny whispered, but those three simple words spoke more volumes to the two Omegas, and the bond between the two only seemed to be intensifying between the brothers. “I know you won’t ever change, and I know this is who you are. I’ve already accepted it a long, long time ago. I just can’t stand the fact that every time you do this, you seem to break further and further from yourself, and I’m left standing her unable to carry you back up.” A look quickly passed over Danny’s thoughtful face, an expression that spoke of something, -something that Ash couldn’t quite tell, but it was there. “I know we are two halves of one whole, but Ash. You need somebody to be the one to carry you up there. Whether you acknowledge this or not, this is the truth. It’s reality. You need someone… someone who isn’t me, someone to build you back up again, to heal you, to love you.” Danny revealed, his voice breaking through Ash’s carefully guarded walls. The reality of it slamming into him, something he refused to admit or face. He just couldn’t. He wasn’t ready, his past wouldn’t let him, and he was broken beyond repair. He was too far down to be brought back up, even if Danny didn’t think so. Ash already knew. There was no hope for him.

Ash could feel Danny’s gaze penetrate through him, his understanding forced smile, and the way he slowly pulled away from him and curled down beside him. Their tails still entertained, hands locked with each other as his other started gently trailing his finger across Ash’s many scars and pains.

“Why are you here anyways Dee? Who even brought you here?” Ash asked instead, his gaze averted downward as he was careful of his throbbing backside, the ache in his ass, and the unforgiving pain tearing through his head. He could still feel the smallest twinge of the aftereffects from that energizing adrenalize and anger he had faced during the fight. The Omega could still picture the bodies limp against his hold, the warm slick blood covering his flesh and staining his pale attire. He could picture himself the god of vengeance and chaos.

“A man, he came and introduced himself as G-Gonzo I think? He came to the apartment and gave me a brief explanation of what happened, and where you were. He told me what happened to you and to stay here with you for a couple of days. At least until things settle and quiet down, and when you start to feel better is when we will be safe to return. The Alpha, he uh… said that the pack would need to scout the area beforehand before leaving us alone.” Danny murmured softly, and Ash instantly took notice that Danny seemed to be intentionally avoiding his eye contact. His baby brother was fidgeting quite relentlessly with his fingers, and he face seemed to be tinting with a flush of red along his cheeks. A deep curiosity and suspicion filled Ash as he wondered what that was all about.

“Oh I see. I’m really glad that you’re alright, though I can’t say I’m happy having you here with me. This pack is filled with Alphas and I sure as hell not leaving you alone with a bunch of them.” He growled out protectively. “Though Gonzo can be a perverted asshole I dislike. He’s proven to be… admirable and respectable at times. I admit he does have his moments. But I don’t like the thought that he was with you, and alone for that matter.” Ash frowned. Ash noticed that Danny had gotten quiet and wasn’t talking anymore, he wondered if Gonzo left a bad impression of him with Danny, or perhaps Gonzo caused Danny to be super uncomfortable with the Alpha, which Ash didn’t mind and assumed what had happened.

“Hey Ash?” Danny asked after a few moments of silence between the two brothers. “How are you feeling? Are you really okay?”

It took a bit for Ash to finally answer him truthfully. He hated lying to his brother, he tried to be honest around him as much as possible. Especially with matters such as this. “Honestly Dee, physically I’ve never felt so much pain. My body hurts everywhere. My lower half of my body I can barely feel, my head is pounding wore than a hangover would. My throat feels raw and hoarse, my hands feel shaky and the ache throbbing in my head is agonizing. I think I have a few bruised bones and cracked ribs, and don’t even get me started with my ass. But as in if I’m _really_ okay, then I’m not. I’m sure you know I did things I’m… not proud of doing. That night… I killed people Danny. I degraded myself, murdered, and I… enjoyed every single second of it.” He gulped noticeably and forced himself to look at his brother. He gouged for any negative reactions, for any anger or repulsion towards him. Instead, what Ash saw from Danny was a mix of surprise, understanding and sympathy.

“Ash, it’s going to be okay, even if you don’t think it is. It will. What you did back there, I will never judge or hate you for it. I believe and trust in you that you were doing the right thing, and that you did what needed to do what needed to be done, and those assholes deserved it. It’s… natural for some people to enjoy things others deem… _unappealing_. It’s nothing to ashamed of Ash. It doesn’t make you any more disgusting, degrading or a terrible person. Ash I know what you’ve gone through in your life, what you needed to do to survive and to protect us. You have done so much more than I could ever ask you for. You’re my brother, and I will always love you no matter what. No matter what action or decisions you’ve taken, or what mistakes that you’ve caused. I will always stand by your side brother. Us Omegas have gotta stick together, am I right?” Danny tried cracking a joke to lighten the mood.

Ash could feel tears of happiness, relief and feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders once more. He felt laughter escaping his lips, his body relaxing as he fell back onto he pillows with a sigh of contentment. He ignore the pain, it was but a numbing ache now.

“Danny, when did you get so mature? You’re growing up so fast Dee.” Ash sniffled, wiping his eyes and staring down at Danny with a loving and protective expression that was blatantly adorning his features.

Danny merely chuckled in amusement as he shrugged playfully. “Yeah, well I’m not the only one.” He winked knowingly at After a moment he asked “Hey Ash?”

“What’s up baby bro?” Ash looked up with a puzzled expression at Danny’s sudden quiet and nervous demeanor. “Do you ever think about… Mom and Dad?”

Ash could feel Danny’s eyes watching him closely. The question certainly surprised him and took him off guard indeed, and the topic he never even broached since now. It feels like an eternity since he’s allowed himself to even remotely think about _them_.

The nightmares, the pain, the past, it all came rushing back and flooding the walls he so carefully took years to build. He couldn’t seem to hide these emotions from showing on his face or from being able to compose himself under Dany’s scrutinizing gaze.

The two rarely ever talk about their past or about _them_. Ash desperately tries to avoid the topic when he could, he hated bringing up the past.

“Ash?” Danny’s voice brought him out of his consuming thoughts, he distantly looked back at his brother in a daze.

“Oh r-right.” Ash stuttered nervously. Eyes purposefully downcast and trying desperately to avoid his brother’s pointed stare. “I try not to. But why are you suddenly asking about this now? We haven’t talked about… them for years Dee. Why did you bring this up?” He asked as worry showed into his tone. He allowed himself to watch the way Danny fidgeted under Ash’s gaze, the way he frowned and his eyes seemed to be distant, cold and calculative. A look the Omega did not like on his brother’s face.

“I was just curious, that’s all. Like you said before Ash, we haven’t talked about our parents for a while. I think we really should. We, -more so you, can’t keep burying this weight. It’s been years already and we’ve gotten nowhere with getting past this. You need to let this go, you need to move on and to forget all of this. I can’t until you can Ash. This is a part of what’s weighing you down and breaking you apart Asher. I can tell you haven’t forgotten them or about the past. For instance, Mom’s death, or Dad’s incident with yo-.” Danny began to say before the bedroom door abruptly slammed open and a dark figure fell into the room.

 

****

 

Gerardo Bane was fuming.

He was honestly surprised at himself at how calm and composed and collected he had presented himself back there in front of the Omega. Being disrespected and shouted out in such a manner by his subordinate, one of lesser standing too, and an Omega Adjin no less. How dare he? Does he not know who the Alpha is? Who’s in charge? Who he works for? Who _he_ is?

Gerardo knew he was no longer thinking coherently. He was mentally unstable at the moment, and if his pack was smart enough, they would know not too bother him unless they wanted a bullet to their head or have their intestines forcefully yanked out of their bodies by his bare hands.

Gerardo stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him in his wake. He swore he had almost yanked the metal door off its bare hinges from his rage. He couldn’t seem to calm down enough to sit himself down and settle. The Alpha found himself pacing relentlessly around the silent office room. Abruptly he took hold of the knife resting irresistibly on his desk, and threw it violently into the far wall behind him. He watched in a smug satisfaction as it buried deep into the wall across from him, and he let out a series of cursed shouts, snarls and growls. He found in the end, his hands were bruised and blistered from slamming his fists mercilessly into any object that had unfortunately met with Gerardo Bane’s gaze.

He was desperately trying to calm himself, but the Omega’s words were cycling continuously through his head, as if a cursed mantra that being looped over and over again nonstop. The Omega’s words, his expression as he shouted at him, the fragility and brokenness that had expressed itself on the Adjin’s pained face tore at Gerardo’s chest. The Alpha inside of him cringed and kept urging him to go against his pride to comfort and beg the Omega for his forgiveness and mercy. But he refused to do so. He wouldn’t stoop as low as that to be begging on his knees to a lesser. To an Omega Adjin no less.

Never.

Gerardo knew at times he could be labelled as hot headed, stubborn and persistent. He wasn’t only known as the notorious mafia leader of the infamous pack Nightshade, but also for his more… well known traits. Every gang, turf and mafia knows Bane is possessive, dominant, merciless and emotionless. He’s never stuck with one lover for very long, he only has play toys. He never shares, and he kills those who dare show the audacity to touch what belongs to him.

The way the pup had looked at him back there, the way his small broken body had shook underneath his gaze, his torn and tear stained face staring angrily and blaming him. Gerardo believed every single word spewed out from those lips. The Omega blamed him for not getting the deal done faster. He blamed him for not being there, for not protecting him, for not saving him or living up to his promise. He blamed Gerardo for his pain and suffering. And he was right, Gerardo knew this, he knew full well that he was at fault for the pup’s pain, but why did he care? Why did he feel this crushing darkness enveloping him whenever he thought of the boy? For anyone else, he would have easily without hesitance tell them to suck it up, and this was the life he chose.

The Omega had chosen him, he chose this pack and he chose this lifestyle.

Gerardo couldn’t fathom nor seem to possess the capacity of understanding why he felt these particular thoughts and feeling whenever the mere thought of a particular Omegas appearing in his mind. He seems he can never treat nor talk to the pup as he would with any other pack member of his. He seems to be finding himself acting merciful, gentle, and protective, and strangely… caring. He noticed that he’s not only worrying about himself anymore, but for someone else. He feels obligated to care for the pup, to shelter and hide him from all the pains and brokenness tainting his world.

Gerardo couldn’t comprehend as to why these feelings happened or when they even started. He could still remember fresh in his mind the first time he heard of the pup. It was Gonzo who told him about the boy, his right hand man had been going out with the boys trying to recruit some fresh meat for the pack since the latest fight that occurred had resulted with casualties that he didn’t foresee. The pack had lost valuable members that day, and they were now short on hands because of it. He had ordered the pack to go town to town and find some new recruits that could survive in this type of world. He needed men that could kill, men that could prioritize pack before anything else, he needed men that already had regrets and blood staining their hands. Gonzo lived up to his name and recruited a few good Alphas that showed their worth.

However, one day Gonzo had heard a rumor that an Omega, an Adjin no less, had been climbing his way from the lowest of the low in scum, to the higher ranks within the gangs on the outskirts. There’s been rumors floating around of a whitehaired Omega, representing an angel of vengeance and strife. His beauty was undeniable, his Adjin senses made him a worthy fighter, and it was said that he had a way with words.

It was enough that it reached Gerardo’s ears, and he won’t lie that it had certainly piqued his interested at the time. They mystery Omega.

He told Gonzo to learn and gather some more vital intel, as well as additional information regarding the potential recruit. He was to find out more of the Omega’s past, his specialties, records and any personal information that would be any value to Gerardo. And Gonzo had done just that, he had gathered as much as he was allowed, it was enough to give Gerardo a good grasp as to what he was looking at. He decided to stay around town in one of his bases near the outskirts, it was coincidentally where the Omega’s location for the time being, allowing the Omega to make the initiative and first move to see them, and he had done just that.

Gerardo could remember as clear as day, the beautiful, ravishing, and innocent Omega strutting in, begging to prove himself, and for him to allow the pup into his arms as a member of _his_ pack.

It was such a memorable memory of his that it made Gerardo almost smile in that very moment. He could still remember initiation, the way the Adjin had instinctively succumbed into the Alpha’s touch like the good Omega he was. Already recognizing his true Alpha as right in front of him, and this made Gerardo Bane purr in contentment.

Before Gerardo could revel anymore into his memories and consuming thoughts, his office door was roughly torn open and the Alpha was ready to stab the man who dare possess the courage to even step foot near his presence. Only to find an exhausted, familiar smirking face stare right back at him as they entered the room unbothered.

His right hand man strutted into the room without a care in the world, not giving Gerardo a second glance as he dramatically plopped himself into the leather chair at his desk.

 _His chair_.

He felt the growl escape his lips as a warning to his friend, though Gonzo simply rolled his eyes at him like an adult would to their pup, and lazily started dragging out a smoke between his lips.

“What the hell are you doing here Thane? If you were smart enough you’d leave right now.” Gerardo snarled dangerously in a warning, his eyes were narrowing in sharp and piercing manner, and his tone cool and chilling. He postured dominantly, towering over his friend and threw on a predatory demeanor around himself.

Gonzo shot the Alpha an exasperated disbelief expression at Gerardo’s childish acts and merely he shook his head with exhaustion. Gonzo may only be a few years older than him, but that didn’t mean he had more experience on him than Gerardo did.

Gonzo sighed loudly and stared long and hard at him. It simply pissed Gerardo off even further at his friend’s unwavering mannerism. “Yeah well you should know by now G that I’m smart enough not to leave my friend in a toddler’s tantrum right now. I know you’ll do something stupid later on that you’ll regret, and then you’ll end up come whining to me about it. So I’m trying to avoid a situation as such for myself. I don’t think my ears could handle a whining tantrum Alpha such as you.” He snorted loudly, and shook his head as if what Gerardo said had been all some big joke.

The Alpha boss frowned and growled in aggravation, baring his teeth in irritation towards Gonzo who simply dismissed him with another roll of his eyes.

“Why are you here Gonzo? I’m not in the mood right now if you couldn’t tell, and I’m not throwing a tantrum either.” He argued back stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and glaring at the other Alpha.

Gonzo pointedly allowed his eyes to go up and down Gerardo’s form with an exasperated frown and sigh. “First of all Gerardo, sometimes you are such a bad liar that it’s fucking hilarious. Secondly, don’t do lying to yourself. It hurts me having to watch you go through this _again_. You are throwing a fit right now, and you are acting like an immature pup who didn’t get his way, so as a result, he throws a hissy fit.” Gonzo pointed out bluntly. Bringing in the harsh truth, and not even trying to lighten up the reality of it. Gerardo sighed knowingly, he leaned himself against the wall in fatigue, he gave up arguing already knowing he should just accept his fate that he wasn’t getting anywhere with Gonzo right now at this point.

“How is he?” He asked instead, choosing to say this after a long tense moment of silence between the two Alphas.

Finally Gonzo spoke, though with noticeable reluctance, and Gerardo observed that his friend seemed to by possessing a hidden emotion which he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“The pup… he’s strong, but he’s hurting because of you. I hate having to be the one to tell you this, and trust me I’m on your side G. But I already know your side of the story and we barely know half of his. Gerardo, the kid’s broken, and he’s still an Omega at that. Whether he acknowledges this or not, it’s inevitable. He needs an Alpha. He needs… _you_.” Gonzo murmured softly, his eyes staring knowingly and gently at his friend.

Gerardo brought his head up and stared in silence at Gonzo. He didn’t know what quite to say at that moment, there was always that part deep inside of him who already knew this. However the overruling part within him, was telling him that Ash was like any other pack member of his. He was already over his scars, he dealt with it by himself like any Alpha did, and he obeyed the Alpha without hesitance and no questions asked. But by now, he should have already seen that Ash wasn’t like that. He was certainly different, a one of a kind. The pup possesses a fiery fierceness and determination that Gerardo hasn’t seen for a while. He’s beyond stubborn, persistent and does not take no for an answer. The Omega was bent on proving himself, providing for his brother like an Omega should, and even Gerardo could tell the boy seemed to be hiding something dark inside of that small body of his.

As much as the pup tried to hide this fact, it’s clear that there’s a heavy weight holding him down. A weight that he’s been holding for quite some time, and it was evident that it’s breaking him apart. Gerardo knew there was so much more than meets the eye with Ash, Gerardo had no clue towards the boy’s past, his family or secrets. He knew nothing, and yet he couldn’t deny the feeling of wanting to know. Of wanting to get the privilege of getting close, of creating a bond, of being the one to save him.

Gerardo knew Gonzo was 100% right, Ash needed an Alpha, more than ever now after such a traumatizing experience. The Alpha inside of him was screaming for him to run without a care, back into that room to coddle and protect the Omega like a pup. Protect him with every fiber in his body, and make the Omega his. To mate and belong wholeheartedly to him.

Yet Gerardo… couldn’t. He simply couldn’t allow himself the privilege to… _love_ or be loved. He couldn’t seem to allow himself the capacity to open up and become… vulnerable like that. He didn’t trust himself, and his father had always told him that love is for the weak. When there’s a weakness, there’s now an opening for enemies to strike. Being open and weak, wasn’t an option for him. Even if it meant healing the Omega, he just couldn’t allow himself it… could he?

Suddenly, Gerardo felt a family large hand grasp his shoulder firmly. His eyes met with Gonzo’s gaze, long and hard, and they shared a knowing look between one another that spoke many volumes. Gonzo offered him an understanding nod and a small smile splayed over his lips.

“I know buddy, and I’m behind you all the way. Whatever decision you make G, I support ya 100%. But you need to know, that you deserve so much better. You deserve him, you deserve this, and you need to stop fucking denying yourself this. The packs trusts and believes in you, so you don’t need to keep trying to prove it to us. You already have, so not it’s time for you find your own happiness for once. Grab hold of it and don’t let go Gerardo. You deserve this man, so don’t do this to yourself. Go to him.” Gonzo murmured softly, eyes lit up with encouragement and genuine sincerity with every word he said.

Gerardo had now words for his friend’s speech. He’s known Gonzo before he even started the business. The two share a bond that’s indescribable, they are closer than mere friends, and they’re brothers, family. Gerardo would do anything for him, and Gonzo would do anything for Gerardo. The only thing he was able to do it seems, was shoot a small smile before nodding and following silently behind Gonzo as they made their way back to the Omega’s room.

“Thank you Gonzo. That… means a lot to me, you know that right?” He whispered quietly, and knew the Alpha had heard him loud and clear. Gonzo nodded back in response, smiling in understanding.

“I’m simply stating the truth Gerardo. Take my advice. I’m serious.” Gonzo said with a warning frown.

Gerardo couldn’t promise him that, he simply couldn’t and he knew Gonzo understood the reasons as to why. He just couldn’t allow himself that luxury. Even though he knew Ash needed it, the Alpha inside of hi craved it, and he was neglecting himself a chance at being truly… happy. Gerardo simply couldn’t drop his ways, he has been so used to living in this type of style that he couldn’t just easily flick on the switch to becoming open, emotional and loving. It simple didn’t work that way.

Gonzo understood this, however that didn’t mean Gerardo wasn’t going to try and make this possibly work. He wasn’t promising anything, but he was merely agreeing to be open minded towards the prospect of his proposition.

He chuckled softly, hand buried deep into his pant pockets as the two walked down the hallways. Passing a few of the pack members who would stop and offer a curt bow in acknowledgement before quickly leaving.

“We shall see.” Gerardo ended it with that.

The two quietly approached the Omega’s door, Gerardo held up his hand to stop Gonzo from opening the door when he heard two voices talking, it must be a deep conversation. Tentatively, he leaned his body cautiously up against the doorway, gently pressing his ears to the door to listen in. Gonzo followed suit as they silently listened in on the Omegas, and Gerardo caught on that they seemed to be talking about the brothers’… past. This certainly quirked his interests and attention greatly as he tried to lean in to hear more of what they seemed to be saying. Unfortunately, Gonzo happened to be sharing the same idea as he did, for their combined weight against the poor door was too much in the end. The door slammed open as a result, causing Gonzo to tumble forwards into the room. Gerardo instinctively straightened up, though he couldn’t conceal his surprised and embraced expression from visibly presenting itself to the two Omegas. The two were staring in complete and utter shock at the two intruding Alphas. Gerardo stood in silence, frozen, and his mind unable to process ant word to pass through his lips to explain their inappropriate behavior and actions.

Gonzo however, he took control, and straightened himself up. He gracefully dusted himself off causally and stretched his lips into a playfully smirk as he strolled into the room without a care for what occurred.

“Hey boys, I hope you had a nice reunion. Mind if us two Alphas join you two?” He grinned.

 

****

 

Ash stared in shock as Gonzo had stumbled forwards, and Gerardo wore a heated surprise expression adorning his normally stoic and cool features. His mind was still whirling a mile a minute, trying to quickly piece together what just happened. He found himself nodding silently in repose to Gonzo’s question, he felt like he was in some sort of strange trance.

“Sure I guess.” He mumbled softly under his breath, slowly taking hold of his bearings and composing himself. He gradually inched closer towards Danny protectively. Keeping his hand placed securely over top of his brother’s in reassurance, he kept his eyes intentionally averted from Gerardo’s at all costs. The feelings of anger, embarrassment and shyness were slowly rising once more.

Though the Alpha wasn’t directly staring, the Omega could blatantly sense and feel the mafia overlord’s eyes watching him.

“What are you two doing here?” Ash asked bluntly, his voice cold and composed. It reminded himself of Gerardo’s tone, and this made him frown.

Gonzo decided all on his own to plop himself down at the foot of the bed, staring hungrily at the two. Gerardo seemed to have decided to take place standing at the foot of the bed behind Gonzo silently.

“Sorry for barging in on you guys like that. Hope y’all didn’t mind us.” Gonzo chuckled playfully, his body relaxed whereas Gerardo’s was quite notably tense, ridged and strained.

Ash wondered how much the two had heard him and Danny talking, hopefully not too much that is. This made Ash feel guarded and wary. He didn’t particularly like the thought of these two having the knowledge of his past. Especially the past in which he’s been trying so desperately to keep hidden.

“What do you want?” Ash asked once more, his voice showing irritation and suspicion.

“How are you feeling pup?” Gerardo asked this time, the Alpha’s voice was surprisingly gentle, much calmer then last time the Omega saw him, and it seemed to presses a genuine sincerity and concern.

Ash decided to enlighten him and shrugged coolly. “I’ve seen better days to be honest. My body hurts like hell, and I could take you up on your offer of extra painkillers.”

He didn’t know why he was suddenly talking to Gerardo Bane as if they were totally fine now, because they weren’t. But he just found himself exhausted of keeping off this façade, tired of fighting and having to keep the demeanor around himself.

Gerardo nodded and went to fetch some from the dresser stand at the far wall. “I’m sorry about what happened Asher. I know this may not be enough for you accept my apology pup, however I need you to know that I accept this is all my fault. What happened to you… I deeply apologize for. Please… I hope you will forgive me one day for this mistake. I never meant to seek harm onto you. I wish I had done more back then, I know what happened is all my fault. But what you did back there… it was certainly impressive Asher. You’ve proven yourself to me, to my men and the pack, and I needed you to know this pup.” Gerardo spoke gently and with admiration being hinted. His voice seemed to not be indicating any lies or hidden deception, but the mere truth and honesty.

Ash was left with no words for Gerardo’s sudden apology, he had never expected the big bad Alpha to even remotely bother on giving him one. This by far, surprised him the most, and he couldn’t seem to find the right words for answering him right now. He could only stare in complete disbelief and shock, fighting to find something to say as a response.

“Well if it makes you feel any better pup,” Gonzo began slowly, trying to lighten the mood up. Ash noticed his eyes were glancing curiously every now and then towards his baby brother, who was silently avoiding any eye contact with the surrounding Alphas and fidgeting nervously with the cuffs of his sleeves in his lap. Ash found that act endearing and cute, and he wondered why his brother was this shy. Sure he can be timid, but after a few minutes, he’d usually be quite talkative and the social butterfly.

Gonzo offered Ash a mischievous smirk which made the Omega feel curious yet wary altogether. “You’ve already gotten yourself a name going out there Ash. What you did back there at the warehouse, it was beyond impressive and many have thought so. Especially for it to be done by an Omega Adjin no less. Rumors have already started flying like wildfire around the harboring cities and gangs. Many rumors are circling around our pack Nightshade, reveling about our Alpha boss Gerardo possessing a _secret weapon,_ and that weapon being a seductive, beautiful angel Omega. The one who brings down acts of vengeance, strife and chaos in his wake. He comes dressed all in red, the colour of his fallen prey.” Gonzo stated with a slight awe buried in his tone.

The Omega was definitely curious and intrigued by this… news. “…Well?” He pressed on for more, Ash was no longer able to hold off his curiosity anymore. He felt himself slowly smiling in satisfaction, he felt his chest heat up in pride and smugness.

Gerardo wore a dark and playful smirk amongst his beautiful dark hidden features. “They’ve been calling you… _Madam Red_.”

 

* * *

A - "...I;m speechless. I really am, like holy cow... what the f*ck just happened? Did you just see what just happened? Like.. gods... What. The. Fuck." *absolute shocked and rendered in disbelief to the point of no return*

Admin - *looks down guiltily and starts fidgeting with pen uncomfortably* "Uh... yeah. I don't even know what happened either so don't look at me for answer cause I ain't gonna say anythin'."

G - "I must admit, this chapter certainly was... a roller coaster of emotions and something I hope we will not need to endure again." *shudders*

A - *looks away* "I won't say this again, but I agree with Bane over here." *mumbles*

Gonzo - *strolls in and plops himself down casually* "Yeah, it was a tad too dramatic for my taste, but it wasn't that bad. There could be worse..."

A - *growls* "Who invited the pervy asshole here?"

G - *chuckles and sighs* "Pup, language. Anyways, that pervy asshole you just referred to is my best friend and also my right hand man who over ranks you." *reminds*

Gonzo - *smirks smugly* "Wow, thanks bud. That really hit here." *places hands over heart dramatically*

A - *rolls eyes with a disgusted frown* "Well someone here is cocky as fuck."

G - "Yeah, and I'm looking at him." *smiles darkly*

A - *gasps*

Gonzo - *breaks out in laughter and points at Ash*

A - "Wow... okay why doesn't everyone make me feel even more cornered and attacked. It's not like I wasn't at all earlier." *mutters sarcastically*

Admin -*sighs and scolds* "Now now boys... Why don't we all be the mature adults that we really are, and settle things peacefully and with less... verbal aggression?"

Gonzo - *scoffs* "Like pup over here is an adult." *mutters*

A - *scowls and snarls* "Hey asshole! I'm more of a fucking adult then you are ya pervy old knot head."

G - "What am I going to do with you two?" *sighs*

Admin - *nods in 100% agreement* "I agree with ya Gerardo."

A - *turns sassy anger towards Admin* "And _you_! You're still not off the hook either! Firstly, why the fuck am I being put through all this emotional and physical shit? Seriously!? And secondly, what the actual fuck! What kind of prissy name is _Madam Red_? Do I look like some majestic elegant woman? I don't think so! Couldn't you have given me some badass name instead? What's going on in that head of yours?"

G - *stifles laugh* "Well babe, I think it's a good name. I think it suits you." *smiles charmingly sweet*

A - *rolls eyes dramatically* "Of course you do." *seeps sarcasm and being snarky*

Admin - *acts childish* "See! If big bad Gerardo Bane thinks so, then it is!" *protests stubbornly*

A - *frowns deepens* "Don't go taking his side!"

G - "She can if she wants to pup. You can't control other people." *begins frowning*

A - *fake laughs* "Says the OCD perfectionist and control freak of an Alpha over here." *scoffs*

Admin - *desperately trying to control the two* "Okay _kids_ , let's all settle down and take deep breaths. We already had one big emotional roller coaster here, let's not have another one if we can help it. I'm going to go start writing the next chapter, and you two better behave or I swear, I WILL lock you two up from each other and we'll see how solitude goes for the two of you And don't say another word." *threatening and warns before stomping off*

A/G - *share a mutual understanding look, before rebelliously muttering unintelligible words under their breaths"

Admin - *shouts at a distance* "I hear that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am really sorry about this very late update, it just took me quite awhile to write considering this was mostly character build, plot setting and getting things rolling.  
> I promise sexy times will be coming soon, and I hope you enjoy the fanart I did for this story! ;)  
> Next update I can't promise how fast I'll get it out, but hopefully it will not be as long as this one. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos given to this story guys!!! I love seeing this! It makes my day... honestly!!!^_^ <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned!!!xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again thanks for reading, being patient and commenting and leaving kudos! Those help me write and update faster!
> 
> Since I took quite long for this chapter, especially since I have a lot planned for plot and characters and development, I made this quite long and sexy so hope you enjoyed!!!

* * *

Sorry for the rape, non-consensual, hurt/comfort and hate sex that happened. Though I do hope you enjoy the sexy scenes!!!xD

So as of now (you can check previous chapters too now), I will be adding a song or song playlist in which the chapter was inspired by, and helped me to write it. The music goes well with the chapters, and I recommend you reading it with the chapter if ya feel like it of course, don't have to if you don't want to!!:) As well as fan art done by yours truly, me!! For chapters, check out the fanart for this one I drew, hope you like and enjoy!!!! Just click the link below!!!:P >_<

* * *

 

~ Songs ~

S&M : Nightcore Male Version (originally by: Rhianna)

Fucking Perfect : Pink

 

* * *

CLICK HERE!!! [Some Ash X Geardo shipping fanart done by yours trulty, me!!!!!!!](https://photos.google.com/u/1/photo/AF1QipN7JM_3En9h2Ff-J9OkufSKwOwCIQtgltWaBoIM)

 

* * *

 

 

~ 2 Months ~

 

"Fuck! I'll have it in by tomorrow! Pl-please!" The alpha coughed and gasped, struggling to talk while all the blood began forming quickly inside of his mouth due to the beating he's endured all night. "I-I just need more time that’s all. I would never lie or backstab Bane! That's suicide. I‘m not stupid!” He laughed dryly, his eyes were bloodshot and crazed, his voice hoarse and shaking pathetically. "I would never! You've gotta believe me baby. Come on…"

The Alpha was a middle aged man, strands of graying hair was present in his features, and his face was an assortment of bruises with varying blues, greens and purples. His lips were split, his one eye was glued tightly shut and blackened, and his body was struggling feverishly to free himself. In addition to the relentless coughs wracking throughout his weakening form, the Alpha still held onto his bravado.

The Alpha stared intently into the Omega's eyes, wide eyed and filled with sheer fear and humiliation. His men were lying unmoving on the floor around the two, the building was completely destroyed, and dark blood splattered the walls like a freshly coated layer of red paint. The Alpha was the only one left alive, it was just him and the Omega.

There was a blade already protruding gruesomely out of the Alpha's one bloodied hand, this is from when they first began the interrogation.

This man owed quite a large sum of money to Gerardo for quite some time, and the boss was not pleased by this... Small setback. So "he" was sent in to deal with the... Unnecessary.

"I really don't want to do this. Believe me, I don't Alpha." The Omega crooned softly in the man's ear innocently, his soft plush lips lightly brushing playfully against the Alpha's ear. His voice held a mock anguish tone, though his lips were curled in a mischievous dark grin.

"D-don't then, you don't have to!" The man pleaded, crackling in a forced laughter that even the Omega could tell caused more pain than anything else.

"Well the thing is," the Omega purred, letting his fingers travel carefully across the shaking hand which bore the imbedded dagger. The man shuddered involuntarily underneath his soft feathery ministrations. The alpha’s body that was encased within tight constricting rope, and a dark pool of blood sat tauntingly underneath the metal chair he currently occupied, he was sweating profoundly and the stench of fear and aggression was rolling off of him in torrents. It greatly satisfied the Adjin.

It's been hours already, simply him toying with the Alpha who's been taking more than his share of the turf. He's been giving Gerardo a hard time as of lately, and it's been more than once. Plus this particular Alpha's been known for... raping Adjin Omegas as well.

Something unfavorable in the Omega's eyes. 

"I’ll be honest with you, my boss is quite displeased with you 'sir'." The Omega pouted sadly, and in a swift motion he swung another knife which quickly embedded itself deep into the Alpha's shaking thigh. A satisfying cry tore from the man's cracked lips, his body wracking painfully with piercing cries and sobs as he shook his head back and forth violently.

The Omega merely smirked at the Alpha's pathetic mewls and whimpers. It earned a satisfying smirk to stretch across the Omega's innocent features.

"Awe baby, don't cry for me. Seeing you sad makes me feel sad." He frowned teasingly. "This never would have happened if only you had behaved like a good boy. Alpha would never have to punish you in the first place if only you had listened." The Omega reprimanded with mock sternness.

He watched in amusement as the Alpha shook in a rage, his eyes shining in a dark and dangerous crimson red as he tried to escape the rope and lunge at the Omega in anger.

"Tsk tsk. You're only deepening yourself even further Mr. Alpha." The Omega sang impatiently.

He slowly threw his legs over the Alpha and sat down on his thighs seductively, leaning forwards and slowly dragging his ass back and forth around the man's nether regions.

He could sense the fierce lust and rage emanating from the man, it made the Omega burst into an amused laughter. The stench of blood and dead corpses was slowly becoming overwhelming, and he knew his time was running short. He had already spent a fairly large amount of time playing with the Alpha as it was, and 'he' would expecting him anytime soon now.

_Come on sweet cheeks, you've had enough fun. Times up. Let's go, the boss is waiting for you and for results._

The Omega smiled irritably at Gonzo's impatient message through the comm. link, why must Alphas be so... commanding and impatient beings?

He stared down at the sweating sobbing mess of this so-called Alpha. Teasingly, he dragged his nail gently across the man's bare cheek, brushing his lips tenderly across the Alpha's quivering ones.

"Think about it sweetheart, even if let's say... you do make it out of here alive and well. Face it, there's nothing waiting for you. Your pack is dead, your ranking is dead, and everything you've built, all those years, they are wasted. Dead within a matter of mere minutes.

You. Have. Nothing." The Omega growled, punctuating each word with an exaggerated twist of the dagger, deepening the blade further into the Alpha's flesh.

"Motherfucker! Fuck you bitch! Go to hell you cock sucking bastard!" The Alpha snarled and tried to violently bite him. "All you're good for is spreading your legs and-." He began to laugh hysterically before he stopped short and began gasping and choking on his own blood.

The Omega had cut him short by tearing the dagger from his thigh and plunging it swiftly and deeply into the jugular of his throat.

He watched with a smirk as the blood began to horribly bubble and pool down his open neck and staining his shirt. The Alpha's eyes rolled limply to the back of his head, mouth agape and his head hanging unmoving at the side.

The Omega watched the whole ordeal with a playful frown pulling at his cherry red lips, slowly swinging his leather clad legs off of the lifeless form, humming a soft tune under his breath as he glanced back in disgust towards the bulging bellied man.

He pulled out a single red stained rose from his back pocket, circling the dead body before carefully placing the rose in perfect precision on top of the man's gaping neck.

 

 _Madam Red's insignia_.

 

                                                     ~~~~~~~~~

"So how did it go pup? Gonzo tells me that you've been... having quite the fun lately." Gerardo murmured softly, his dark chocolate eyes were cast towards the large stack of papers sitting neatly on top of his desk.

Gonzo was currently leaning causally against the far wall of the room, a large cigar resting carelessly between his moist lips. Gerardo was sitting calmly behind his desk, suit jackets thrown to the side, and he wore a dark expensive silk tie that was loosened around his neck. His pale white shirt's collar was carelessly unbuttoned, and he looked like a model who would be every Omega’s wet dream. The Alpha's rich dark chocolate hair was slicked beautifully back in careful neatness, though it's been long enough that a few small strands were becoming messy and falling out of place. His fingers were working fast with the pen, scribbling who's knows what over the paper, his eyes were deep in concentration and lips sculpted in an adorable tight frown. Various expensive and old guns were lying across his desk on display, and it was just the three of them in the room.

"Meh, there's been better days." Ash shrugged impassively, pacing around the room in boredom. The Omega became restless, he went to fidget with the red rose lying on top of the stack of papers. "I paid a visit to a guy who owed you some money. I dealt with him so don't worry, he won't be causing anymore... _problems_ for you." He reassured Gerardo with a small playful smile.

Ash pulled his hair back into a ponytail behind him, wiping his hands against his pants as he casually threw himself on Gerardo's desk boldly. This earned a small unamused glance from Gerardo, but nothing more.

As expected.

"Comfortable there?" Gerardo raised his eyebrows questioningly. A tiny smirk was tugging precariously at his lips, though barely noticeable.

"Actually yeah, I am. Thanks for asking." Ash admitted slyly, swinging his legs back and forth childishly. His tail swishing behind him impatiently and ears pinned up in attentiveness.

"Though I will admit it has been quite boring these past few months. Everything's been quiet, and everyone has been laying low. It's no fun!" Ash whined, this earned a low chuckle from Gonzo.

"Well judging from the rumors and news that have been spreading like wildfire throughout the streets, it says that Nightshade's Alpha possesses quite the... daunting weapon these days. A merciless angel ascended from hell who persecutes those who cross his path. Leaving behind only a single rose in his wake, a rose as red as his enemy's blood. The angel is leaving corpses behind like a trail of bread crumbs, and possesses a heart as cold as ice, though his looks are as piercing as an angel itself." Gonzo chuckled and shook his head with amusement, his eyes bright with mischief and disbelief by this. He walked over and threw a stack of files onto Gerardo's desk, all of varying colors and different handwriting, yet one thing remains the same which ties them all together.

 

They all revolved around _Madam Red_.

Ash couldn't hide the triumphant smirk from showing on his features. "Huh... Who knew?" He murmured coyly, pretending to act genuinely surprised by this unexpected news.

Honestly, he couldn't believe it either though.

Just a few months and already, he's progress _this_ much!

Ash knew what he was getting into the first time he found out about Gerardo's gang, the day of his initiation into the pack, and accepting this particular path as his life. Usually people his age were off going to university, pursuing their careers, studying for exams, partying and studying honorably for a well-paying career. Yet here he was, and Adjin Omega who’s dropped outta high school, taking care of his baby brother, and living in a shitty apartment building, and his job entails of killing and performing sexual activities as his profession.

It certainly wasn't a lifestyle many parents would wish for their children to pursue. Hell, Ash would rather die than see Danny follow in his older brother's footsteps.

That night, when Gerardo came for him.

That was the beginning of Ash's story. Just looking back towards his first day on the job. There was no denying it. It absolutely sucked.

Yeah, there were definitely bumps along on the road, things sure as hell haven't been easy for him or for his brother. Ash had to do more than just struggle to climb his way up this far within the rankings, earning himself a well-known title, and getting this good in the business.

He and his brother still have their apartment, but they rarely go there now. They mostly live here with the pack, it offers the brothers better protection, great living quarters, undeniable privileges, and also allows Ash to have a peace of mind whenever he leaves for work knowing that Danny’s here and safe without him.

Ash always made sure that Danny went to school, he refuses to let Danny make the same mistake that he had. Though Ash did quit working at the _Palace_. Though he works within the pack as the position of an Omega, and he carries out all the duties and requirements that are asked of him.

He has been doing surprisingly well.

He's been training with Gerardo constantly in private, having some one on one time between them, and sparring with some of the other pack members during his free time to improve his skills with others when he wasn't running errands for Gerardo or Gonzo.

The Omega has been slowly but surely, climbing his way up the rankings, enough that he is now able to take on solo missions by himself, and be in charge of his own squadron from time to time for tasks. In addition, he's finally been trusted with vital tasks that are normally given out to those who usually are of higher ranking. Them being Alphas that have been in this type of business for _years_ , far longer than Ash has even been alive for. As a result, he's earned himself a public title, respect from the other pack members, and every time he's promoted, it gives him more rewards and privileges to use towards Danny. Though the way he receives these... privileges, weren't in an honorable way as Danny would have preferred for him. Even though Ash told Danny that he would change, but in the end, the two decided that it wasn't easy for him to change.

Of course change isn't impossible, however it is nearly impossible for change to occur. Fortunately enough, Danny and Ash have been through a lot lately and in the past, and so Danny has fully accepted this part of Ash. He’s accepted his older brother's lifestyle, this part of him, and he supports his older brother no matter what. Something Ash will be forever grateful for. But he would never accept the fact of Ash dying on him, or ever hurting because of this type of job. This just makes Ash push himself to the limits even further, to try harder to protect and provide for Danny. To give his brother the best of everything, because there’s absolutely no way in hell that there's anyone else that's deserves this as much as his baby brother does.

Danny was his _everything_.

Ash did everything for his brother, all of this... it was all for him.

If anything were ever to happen to Danny... Ash couldn't even fathom what would happen if such a thing were to occur.

Not only did a few months change Ash physically and changed his position and standing, it has also changed his relationship with Gerardo.

The relationship between the two, it can certainly be labelled as... _Complicated_.

Why is it complicated you ask?

Well, other than the fact that he has his duties as Omega for the pack and its Alpha, he’s required to give sexual pleasures towards Gerardo’s pack members, clients, business partners and sponsors. As for Gerardo, sometimes Ash finds it quite difficult when to distinguish their fucking and pleasure activities together as business or personal.

Gerardo Bane is exceeds the term “mysterious”. He’s certainly a very complicated man, that’s for sure. It’s taken Ash months for him just to figure out small details about the Alpha, and that’s only been months. He couldn’t fathom how long it would take to truly understand and figure out the man. Perhaps years? Decades?

Gerardo Bane is shrouded with secrets, and his whole life and past is one big mystery. He hasn’t gotten far with Gerardo, other than finding out small things. Though each new thing he’s able to learn about this impassive, dangerous and dominant figure, it brings him that much closer to unveiling the mystery man and it definitely makes Ash feel triumphant and proud.

Though Ash could also say the same for him. He’s taken notice to Gerardo’s small and barely noticeable attempts as to getting to know about his little Omega more.

It also warms Ash’s heart when seeing Gerardo’s attempts to figuring the Omega out, but he feels that they’re both just too stubborn and thick headed for the other take the extra step further.

It’s just so… confusing. It is just so… _complicated_.

Ash has also noticed that there's been something quite... suspicious every now and then between his brother and Gonzo. Ash didn't like it one bit, and he even confronted Danny about the matter. Yet all his brother did was stutter over the same excuse over and over again, his face would redden incredibly so, and he would never look Ash in the eyes whenever he broached this particular subject.

 

"Ash?" A familiar rich, musky voice broke him out of his consuming thoughts. Ash snapped his head towards the sound that had grabbed his attention, and he stared directly into Gerardo Bane's eyes.

"Yeah?" Ash asked in a daze still.

Gerardo cast the Omega a knowing look before continuing. "A lot of progress has been happening these past few months. The pack seems to have accepted you fully as one of our own. Not much trouble has stirred on the streets, and business has been seemingly… smooth.” Gerardo murmured lowly, his gaze never leaving Ash’s, he was carefully gauging for Ash’s reactions. The Omega could feel himself slowly break underneath the Alpha’s intensely scrutinizing and dominating gaze.

“Clients and business partners have been complementing and praising on your… work ethics and results, and there have been no problems with sales or business either. Instead, we have been getting an increasing amount of sponsors wanting to partner with us, our ranking has maintained and possible increased, and there have been no fights or challenges of authority being targeted towards us. It seems you are proving your worth, and you are living up to what you’ve claimed. Not bad pup.” Gerardo praised coolly, his eyes shone with danger and a challenge, and his tone was suggesting something else as well.

Ash couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up. He noticed Gonzo had sneaked out of the room silently, leaving the two men alone in Gerardo’s office.

It was such a rarity to hear the mafia Alpha to praise his subordinate. Very rare indeed. Especially for it to be him.

An Omega rookie of all people too.

He couldn’t help but feel himself redden and melt, his instincts screaming for him to be praised more by the man. His biology telling him to serve and obey the Alpha standing before him. He really enjoyed hearing those praising words escape from those lips. It was soothing, nice, and made Ash feel surprisingly… safe.

Because of those three words, Ash felt dumbstruck and taken aback. “Th-Thanks. I’m glad that the pack’s uh… doing well.” He stuttered pathetically.

This earned a loud chuckle to emanate from Gerardo as the Omega’s loss of words. The Alpha found it to be adorable and endearing.

“I presume you have noticed that it isn’t often I acknowledge one of my men for doing a job well done. You have indeed proven yourself within the span of three months pup, and I admit you have taken the initiative. I’m merely concerned if… you’re alright?” He asked suddenly that it caught Ash off guard once again.

“Wait… what?” He asked in confusion, feeling his body tense up and his walls come slamming up. He couldn’t help but feel suspicion as his body went rigid. “What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine Gerardo, why wouldn’t I be?”

Gerardo cast a long gaze filled with knowing and understanding towards him. As if relaying a silent message to Ash that he was supposed to understand. “Well you just started in the business, you’re in the big league now pup, and it hasn’t even been half a year. You’re already killing people as if it’s a normal stroll through the park, and that isn’t healthy or normal for an Omega your age. I shouldn’t be seeing you smile through the pain and acting all high, fine and dandy. Sometimes it’s okay to be pissed or upset pup. You throw your body around as if you don’t care, and you push yourself beyond your limits _constantly_. I don’t want to state the obvious or reprimand you like this…

“But Ash, you are still an Omega. An Adjin Omega, you are not an Alpha. I know it’s tough to hear this, but I’m going to be blunt with you. Omegas are strong, I’m not saying they aren’t. I believe that they can be stronger then Betas and Alphas combined. Especially Adjins, and not just the physical traits. But Ash you are still an Omega who has needs, who goes through monthly heats, who still needs comforting, protecting and to be coddled and looked after. I know you don’t want to hear this, and I can see you’ve been trying to avoid and ignore the truth for some time.” Gerardo said, his voice raising as he stood up, strolled towards the Omega and towered over Ash dominantly. His voice lowered and became husky with intense eyes that were never wavering.

As Ash sat on the desk, he could feel his knees weakening, his hands begin to sweat as he fought off the urge to present and lower his gaze from the Alpha’s compliantly. He forced himself to withhold his gaze stubbornly, and keep a straight face on. But damn, it was hard.

“Back at the storage house, when you practically killed that whole group of men, you weren’t… _you_. You were not okay. You weren’t in your right mind, and I take blame for that. I wasn’t there to protect you like I said I would, and I haven’t broached the topic since then. It hurt you, and I know ‘sorry’ won’t cut it. During that time, I wasn’t the Alpha you needed Ash, and I’ve acknowledged this. I simply threw you back out in the ring when you were physical healed, and you endured it without complaint. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. You can’t carry the weight of everything all by yourself. No matter how hard you try. You’re a part of my pack now, and I watch and protect my family Ash. You’re family now pup, whether you like it or not.

 _I protect what’s mine_.

And I don’t believe that you’re ‘okay’ like you say you are.” Gerardo spoke, his body seemed to be growing in Ash’s eyes as he felt his ears droop submissively, and his tail tuck protectively around his leg.

Ash fought the urge to run or bare his neck, he hated this feeling of helplessness, and already wanting to give up. He despised this part of being an Omega. He could feel the conflicted feelings raging deep inside of him, thinking of what Gerardo had just said and Ash absolutely hated it, hated hearing Gerardo of all people tell him this. Of course he bloody knew, he should know! But deep down, Ash knew the man was right. He’s been avoiding this subject, avoiding these thoughts and hurt emotions. And Gerardo just comes casually walking up and smashing those carefully built walls Ash had made over these past few months in matter of seconds and words.

Ash knew he should confront Gerardo about this, here was his chance, a perfect opportunity to do so. To let go of some of this weight and tell the guy how he’s really been feeling.

Yet instead, Ash felt cornered and scared.

He felt like cornered prey, alone and frightened, and instead of feeling sad and relieved, he’s replaced those emotions with anger and hurt. Acting out like any caged animal would.

He let out a frown and growled out angrily. He roughly thrusted himself off the desk and stood chest to chest with the dominating man looming before him boldly. He bared his fangs aggressively at Gerardo and closed the space between them without a second thought.

“I don’t know what you’re fucking talking about _Bane_ , but I’m fucking peachy. What happened back then, I shouldn’t have thought any more then what I did. That was _my_ mistake. I did what had to be done, and I did what I needed to do. I’m fine now, my body works perfectly and I do what’s asked of me. I don’t let personal issues cloud my judgement or work. Even I know this. Clearly you don’t right now.” Ash foolishly challenged the bloody Alpha of Nightshade, his eyes slowly glazing over and he could feel himself gradually, piece by piece, lose his composure. His eyes were glowering as he felt his fists shaking at his sides.

“You’re right, I am an Omega. Don’t you think I already fucking know this? I have known this fact before I could even talk! You say I’m not fine, but I am. You say I throw my body around like a whore or slut, but that’s what we’ve agreed upon before we even started all of this, and that’s what I’ve done since I was a kid! This body isn’t innocent, so get used to it. Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself. I don’t need you, or any Alpha for that matter of fact. I’ve been taking care of myself and Danny since we were pups! I can take care of myself perfectly fine thank you very much! I. Don’t. Need. You.” Ash shouted with loud pants, he could feel his chest heaving drastically as he exploded from the tantrum that flew out from him before he could stop it. He could feel his mind slowly starting to calm and come to its senses as to what he just said and did.

Ash slowly began to back up, his eyes widened at his actions. He hasn’t broken down like this for a while. He thought he was getting better but here come fucking Gerardo Bane, causing all his fears, doubts, and emotions to come tumbling out so easily. It pissed him off, and yet entranced him greatly.

He felt the edge of the desk hit his back as he had stumbled too far.

He had foolishly cornered himself.

With no way out.

No escape.

_Stupid!_

Gerardo bore an impassive and cold expression on his dark features as he stepped closer to the panicking Omega. He began to stalk towards the Adjin predatorily, his face wasn’t showing any hints of any emotions or thoughts that were going through the man’s head. This terrified Ash the most. He would much rather prefer to see some sort of emotion or reaction, anything at all, rather than none at all.

Ash tried to think of an excuse out of this, he refused to apologize and on stead he rebelled, and he was too stubborn to run away pathetically. That stupid pride of his.

“Would you like to rethink your choice of words pup?” Gerardo asked him slowly, his voice but a low purr as he placed his large hand carefully underneath Ash’s chin, titling it upwards so their eyes locked onto each other once more.

Ash felt scared, unsure and kept drawing up a blank. He could sense the Alpha’s rage and rising impatience. He could smell the aggravation and lust coming off of him in thick waves. Ash didn’t know what to do. He stupidly dragged himself into this mess, and now it was his job to find a way out of this.

“No.” Ash challenged, his voice quiet but determined. “I meant every single word Gerardo, whether _you_ like it or not.” The Omega yanked his head away from Gerardo’s grasp and looked sideways, averting his gaze from the man closely watching him.

A dry chuckle emitted from Gerardo as he tightly grabbed Ash’s thin wrists into his larger hand in a warning. “Are you so sure about that babe? Because if I were you, I would rethink my actions and not act so… _hastily_. What you just did deserves punishment, I think I need to retrain my Omega here. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to worsen my punishment tonight anymore then I need to.” Gerardo warned carefully. “Remember who you’re talking to _Omega_.”

Ash felt his stubbornness and rebelliousness kick in at hearing those stimulating words. He struggled to escape Gerardo’s grip but it didn’t work.

Of course an Alpha would overpower an Omega in strength for a one on one fight. Especially if that Alpha was Gerardo fucking Bane we’re talking about.

Ash felt angry at himself for getting caught, and for starting this whole thing when he should have known he wouldn’t win. Why did he even explode like that? Why did he allow those stupid meaningless words get to him like they just did?

What’s wrong with him?

“Let go of me _Bane_.” He growled instead. Ash’s ears were tightly pinned back defensively as he tried to put space between him and the dominating man towering in front of him.

“Ash…” Gerardo warned for the last time, his voice darkening as he used the other hand to roughly grab at Ash’s long hair in an aching hold.

Ash heard himself weakly whimper at the rough touch and cursed at himself for the stupid sounds pushing past his lips. “Fuck off G. Let me go of me. Seriosuly, I’m not joking here.” He whined helplessly, trying to wriggle away from the Alpha’s hold to no avail.

His efforts were useless.

Clearly Gerardo did not like Ash’s choice of answer. He suddenly threw Ash carelessly onto the hard wooden desk behind him with a loud surprised yelp escaping from Ash as he feverishly struggled to sit up, but not fast enough.

“You brought this upon yourself pup. Now take what you sowed.” Gerardo growled angrily and before Ash knew it, his leather bound clothes were torn off of him in a matter of seconds.

He felt larger hands roam across his small pale body, his eyes widened as Gerardo’s suit tie was now being wrapped securely around his wrists, encasing and locking them tightly together. He watched angrily as Gerardo wore a dark hungry smirk on those beautifully formed lips of his as he balled up Ash’s red panties and stuffed them mercilessly into his mouth, gagging him so he was unable to speak or complain.

Ash growled aggressively at him, but this only earned an amused chuckle from the Alpha above him, and a burning spank on his rear.

He felt sensitive as Gerardo’s one hand started playing and teasing his hole, while the other began flicking and twisting at his one abused nipple. Ash couldn’t help himself, he began to whimper weakly as he tried to squirm away from Gerardo’s ministrations with no luck. He tried to complain and plead for him to stop, but his words were muffled to deaf ears. Gerardo knew what Ash was trying to do and he merely laughed. Ash could feel his anger and stubbornness slowly melt away as the dominating man began to overstimulate him.

“You look so pretty taking it like that baby. Next time I should gag you with something else perhaps? Hm, would you like that baby?” Gerardo murmured teasingly.

Ash knew full well what was coming next, and he suddenly grunted aloud behind the gag and murmured something like _'my god_ ' as the dick entered deep inside his ass, raw and without prep. Ash was already prepared from this morning, however it still hurt, even with his own Omega self-producing slick. He wasn’t ready, and he hated when Gerardo fucked him when he was like this. Though he was the one partially to blame for this to begin with, he was the one who initially riled the man in the first place.

Gerardo thrusted deep inside of him, giving the Omega no time to adjust to his massive length. The cock felt so huge inside of him, and the stretching of his inner walls were very painful. But Ash refused to submit, he refused to lie down like a bitch and take it like a “good little slut” that he was supposed to be.

He felt Gerardo rearrange him like a mere doll, so now he was bent over the large cold desk, naked as the day he was born, with the Alpha’s huge cock embedded deep inside his ass, and Ash was quite glad Gonzo had left when he did. He didn’t want to see that perverted Alpha’s smug smirk on that ass’s face, and the Omega could just picture the smart ass remark Gonzo would’ve said if he witnessed Ash being manhandled like this.

Being in this position, in this scenario, and what Ash did to drive Gerardo this way. It made him even more conscious of his role here. His role in life was to serve dicks, to not have others serve his own useless dick, and he was nothing but a sex toy to be used and thrown away. A sudden image of his began to resurface, but Ash refused to bear witness of it right now. Not with an angry Alpha ramming his thick shaft deep into his ass, and he could feel Gerardo’s burning gaze piercing into him.

He couldn’t let his past and emotions show now, not now. He couldn’t deal with it. He was too unstable right now.

The pounding of his ass was intensifying, and Ash tightly closed his eyes and prepared himself. There was a final hard thrust from Gerardo above him, he could feel his back aching from being move up and down by Gerardo’s harsh force, his wrists were burning and his jaw was becoming awfully sore. He refused to cry and embarrass himself further. He got himself into this mess, and now he was being forced to deal with the results of it.

Ash could immediately feel his sensitive insides being flooded with the Alpha’s warm seed, and as his knot grew and locked into place.

Ash stubbornly refused to look at Gerardo, he felt pissed and angry at himself. Why did he need to push Gerardo away like that? He was only trying to help, and he pushed away a perfect opportunity to unload all the weight holding him down. So why does he keep pushing the Alpha away?

Everythign he has said was true.

Ash knows bloody well that he’s an Omega. He knows that deep down, his instincts were yearning for an Alpha, one to protect and take care of him. To tend to him during heats, to treat him like something _precious_.

He wanted that.

All of it.

Yet he knew he couldn’t have.

He didn’t deserve it.

He wouldn’t allow himself that sort of unrealistic dream.

It must’ve been a few minutes now that have passed, because he could feel Gerardo slowly pull himself out tenderly and zip himself up. Then just for fun of it, he felt a sharp surprising slap land on the left bare ass cheek. It woke him up from his thoughts and brought down all the emotions he didn’t want to feel resurface.

The slap stung bad, super bad, because the previous morning he had been branded like a horse with the newest edition of toys Gerardo had bought. It was a traditional large baby pink wooden paddle, with words imprinted on it so when he was slapped hard enough, the words would embed themselves deep onto his flesh. Marking him as Gerardo’s. It made Gerardo quite possessive, he’s been testing the new toy out on the poor Omega for the past few days. Ash still bore the paddled inscribed words 'PROPERTY OF G.B” all in capital letters.

He knew he should feel embarrassed for being branded with such humiliating words, and yet he could sense the smallest twinge of pride and belonging bloom inside of him. He hated this. Why was he beginning to feel this way? Gerardo didn’t own him. He wasn’t Gerardo’s pet or bitch. _He wasn’t Gerardo Bane’s Omega_. So why was he becoming like this? Why was he becoming so… sickening? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but be horrified by this thought.

As Gerardo silently untied Ash’s wrists and ungagged him, he returned to his desk without a word. He sat down at his desk and begin working on the paper work that was previously piling up.

“Plug yourself.” Gerardo ordered lowly, and threw him a large black silicone plug towards him.

Ash scowled as he slowly sat up and grabbed the toy from the desk irritably. He was about to argue and storm out, but after the little fucking they just had, and with the way Gerardo was now behaving, Ash wasn’t stupid. He was smart enough to at least know now was not the time to be rebelling or pushing at the Alpha’s limits. Especially since he started this fight.

So Ash began to slowly stretch the plug around his hole and felt his ass eagerly suck up the toy with a humiliating squelch. He could feel Gerardo’s seed lodge deep inside of him securely, and he felt bloated and disgusting.

He silently watched Gerardo out of the corner of his eye as he began to redress himself without a word. He didn’t know what to say or feel at the moment. He kept getting distracted by the plug in his ass, and he didn’t know how long that _thing_ would be forced to stay in there until Gerardo deemed fit for him to remove it.

Ash had learned the hard way (of course), what happens when he defies Gerardo Bane with these type of things. When he once touched himself or took something out without the Alpha’s permission, he found out what happens. It was not pretty for Ash, and it still makes the Omega cringe from just the thought of that horrid memory.

He felt like he should apologize for his actions and behaviour, fall to his knees and beg the Alpha for his forgiveness, however Ash knew he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

When Gerardo had caught him off guard, when the Alpha had cornered him and torn down those carefully built walls he made with such ease. It terrified Ash endlessly. He didn’t understand why he was so scared or nervous for Gerardo to see this part of him. So instead of following his instincts to apologize and spill what’s on his mind. Ash frowned and gathered up all his anger, disgust and stubbornness to the surface instead. Forcefully pushing all those insecure, imperfect and confusing emotions aside.

He turned around without saying anything and began to head out, mood ruined and thoughts a whirlwind of chaos. He childishly slammed the door deafeningly behind him, and he could sense Gerardo not look up but kept a composed, sharp and cold tone as he said “You have the same client tonight.”

Ash angrily stormed out.

 

                                                                       ~ ~ ~

 

The Omega inwardly gulped as he took a step back from the slowly advancing Alpha. The look in the older man’s eyes was enough to alert him to what he's in store for.

He hated him the most.

_John Bauldron._

A graying Alpha who was in his late sixties, greasy aging hair, skin covered in overlapping wrinkles and body fat. He’s a bulbous, overweight, inflated bellied man. His cock was old, short and fat, he reeked of piss and sex, and he talked far too much then what Ash prefers. He was a dog that is all bark and no bite.

Except this man is one of the main connection the pack has, he provides money, weapons and makes sure their turf was kept at peace and not bothered by any other gangs. He didn’t know what the Alpha’s exact relationship was with Gerardo, but Ash did know that the man was an absolute asshole.

A disgusting perverted pedophile that has taken a large interest in him.

He’s a huge business partner to Gerardo Bane, and has been partners and a sponsor for more than Ash has been alive for. Out of all the clients he was required to pleasure and entertain, he hated this Alpha the most. The Omega was always stared at by him as if he were but a raw piece of me in panties, his hole and body always ached every night when he was with him, and the man would always leave marks and caused unwanted memories to resurface.

This man, he reminded Ash too much of… _him._

Ash has been with this man for a couple of nights now. He visits monthly, sometimes weekly depending on the mood and debt.

In exchange for his cooperation and resources, Ash was the payment in return.

This man loves humiliation, dirty talk, watersports and rough play. He sometimes would fuck Ash both slow and languid, making sure it lasted long. Or sometimes it was quick, ruthless, and rough.

Ash couldn’t decide which he hated the most.

He was requested to come into the room wearing a high school girl’s outfit. He was dressed in white stocking that seductively hugged his thigs. Royal red mary-jane heels, and a strapping red bow tied carefully to his long pale hair. He wore bright red lipstick and a bit of makeup, as well as being dressed in a pale white see through French blouse, and underneath the black and red kilt he wore that barely covered his ass, bore an uncomfortable bright pink frilly lace thong.

It was embarrassing and only increased his temper.

He was not in the best of mood as it was.

That's pretty much how he got to where he was now, stuck in a corner with an overly sized geezer stalking slowly towards him. His small dark eyes were glazed with lust and an insatiable hunger. He was slowly making his way towards Ash with a look that would make any Omega shiver, and run away on the spot.

Well, shit... This was an absolute mood killer.

“Come on _sir_ , enough is enough, this isn’t funny.” Ash pleaded softly, playing the role of a cornered innocent schoolgirl being caught and punished.

 _Him and his sick fantasies_ , Ash sneered with loathing in thought.

He hated old men.

He hated being fucked by them. He hated their stench, their thoughts, and their touch, and more importantly… he hated the resemblance each old man bore which reminded Ash of _him_.

The Alpha proceeded to box the Omega into the corner, his flabby arms on each side of Ash’s head, caging him firmly against the bedroom wall.

The room was used solely for sexual purposes. The walls were a warm red coloring, it had carpet lined flooring, and the room was sound proof and door safely locked. There were four cameras on the ceiling at each four corners of the bedroom, looking out into the room.

Ash had a feeling that Gerardo was watching the two, the sick asshole was probably getting off on it too. Ash frowned and felt even angrier at himself and Gerardo.

The older man was cutting off and any means of escape for him. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. “And who said this was meant to be _funny_ baby?” The white haired Alpha purred, his breath hot and possessed the stench of cigars and alcohol. He began to possessively nuzzle at the Omega’s exposed neck, smirking against the pale rosy soft flesh when the Adjin jumped. Ash couldn’t help but feel his mouth go dry with that, just the way the man had addressed him, it was enough to send shivers running down his spine.

Of course the Alpha seemed to have noticed his effect on the other, and he gradually proceeded to brush his dry lips against the sensitive skin of Ash’s neck, directly over his pulse and he watched the older man grin. “You know… you don't seem to mind this too much baby. You never know, you might even enjoy it.”

Ash resisted from rolling his eyes and scoffing at the man’s ridiculous words. Quite the contrary, he thought with a sneer, and instead he purposely fluttered his eyelashes delicately and lowered his gaze submissively. Just how the Alpha likes it.

“And w-what makes you think that sir?” Ash asked innocently, eyes meant to look fearful and nervous.

“Well then I suppose we shall see about that, won’t we?' The Alpha murmured in a husky tone before catching Ash off guard by roughly pinning his hands on either side of his head.

When the fuck did he do that?

“So I heard you haven’t been being a good girl lately. What did Daddy tell you would happen if you didn’t obey me?” The older man asked, his protruding stomach was pressing uncomfortably against Ash’s thinner waist. The Alpha purred and smirked at the shuddering Omega.

Ash played along with the foreplay, he began to pull on the tears, and he wetted his lower lip nervously with his tongue and watched the man’s pupils dilate hungrily. Ash began to shudder and try to pull away passively.

“P-please sir. I-I didn’t mean to. Just let me go. Please…” Ash begged beautifully, arching his back forwards.

“I don't believe I will let you go sweet cheeks, not when there's a naughty Omega needing to be punished by me.” The Alpha contemplated than silenced Ash’s next words with a wet and sloppy kiss. His dry lips were crashing roughly against his own. He felt the man’s fat tongue push through and forcefully enter his mouth. It began exploring and dominantly roaming around. Ash’s gold eyes snapped wide as he tried to remove his wrists from the man’s vice like grip, even going as far as kicking the other's shins to get free.

All part of the act.

Ash knew the man wanted to play rough tonight. And judging by the large tent in his pants that could be seen, even with that bulbous belly of his, and the way a warning growl emitted from him could indicate anything, Ash knew the Alpha was definitely turned on.

He could smell it.

However, before he could run he was effectively held back in place by the Alpha’s larger overwhelming body which pressed him harder against the wall.

Ash choked down the moan that threatened to escape his lips by the rough treatment. When the elder nipped at his bottom lip playfully, he held them tightly closed stubbornly against the assault. Ash began struggling, yanking at his arms and bucking his hips –which only seemed to fuel the Alpha’s motions. But no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't loosen the hold he had on him.

When the man shifted Ash’s bounded hands so he now held both in his one fat, chubby sweating hand, he growled loudly in warning at Ash. The Omega could see the Alpha going for his mouth and so he slyly snapped his head to the side to avoid his lips, which just gave the incentive for the man to attack his neck instead, causing the Adjin to moan quietly in reluctant pleasure. Ash pinned his ears behind him, and his tail began twitching anxiously behind him. Growling again, the Alpha tested the one handed hold, to make sure he had secured the Omega well.

“Please! Stop sir. Get off me!'' Ash whined weakly, the last words began to waver as he continued to fight against the firm hold of the elder, who, to Ash’s relief he seemed to pause. The pale haired Omega watched nervously as the older Alpha drew back from his neck and stared at him with his head tilted ever so slightly.

“Get off you say? You don't sound too adamant about it to me… do you really what me to stop baby? The Alpha asked knowingly as he teasingly brushed his lips gently over Ash’s own, then swiftly descended to his neck once more. He began to nip and bite at his neck, roughly suckling and marking him up with tongue and teeth.

Ash hated this.

He hated having these visible marks the next morning, marks he desperately tried to cover and hide. Marks that reminded him of what he did, what he was and who he was.

The Alpha’s lips were hovering just over his pulse, which to the Alpha’s amusement was beating rather fast. “Do you really want me to stop little one?” He whispered mockingly, and he pressed a delicate kiss to the tender flesh staring back at him.

Just as Ash opened his mouth to answer the question, the man opened his mouth and bit onto the sensitive flesh of Ash’s throat, quite effectively cutting off his answer and replacing it with a breathy moan that choked itself off half way when the Omega realized what he was doing.

The Alpha chuckled against Ash’s fluttering throat and he began to lick the tenderness from the slowly bruising skin. ''I don't think you want me to stop baby, and you know what? I won't.”

Ash swallowed thickly as the elder man moved from his neck and down to his sensitive red nipples, then to his stomach where he paused to place a quick peck to the jutting hip bone peeking out from his thong. Ash had his body tensed, and suddenly he felt himself begin to slowly loosen minutely, which in turn came off to the Alpha as submission, which resulted in him loosening his hold on Ash’s sore wrists.

Ash wanted very badly to use this opportunity to break free and kick the old man’s ass to hell and back again, but he knew better. He didn’t need to piss Gerardo further, and he knew the sick bastard was watching all of this.

Ash suddenly bore a good idea. A dangerous mischievous smirk tugged at the Omega’s cherry stained lips. If Gerardo was pissed at him, then why not give him a show to lighten up the sour wolf’s mood? If Gerardo was watching them, then that meant he wanted a show. And you know what? Ash was going to give him one.

He used his new skills to quickly twist himself elegantly out of the Alpha’s hold and shove the round man onto the large soft silky bed behind him. Ash swiftly lunged at the Alpha who merely stared at him in surprise. Ash has never done this before with him. Usually he’s submissive and does what the man asks of him.

If Gerardo was surprised by this, then just you wait Ash thought smugly.

Ash swiftly straddled the elder man’s gluttonous hips and gently tipped the older man’s flabby head upwards so Ash was now staring at him seductively. Ash raised a thin brow and cocked his head to the side, much like the Alpha had previously done. “Firstly, a little warning would have gone a long way, _sir_. Secondly, you don't tease a poor innocent Omega such as myself, and thirdly…” Ash tore off his top and kilt so now he was only in heels, stockings and his thong. He nipped playfully at the man’s surprised and gaping mouth. “Keep in mind I'm not made of glass _Alpha_.” Ash murmured dangerously in the man’s ear, he could feel the elder Alpha’s hardening cock press roughly between his buttcrack. The grin that lit up the Alpha’s face by Ash’s ministration was one that looked lethal, terrifying and dangerous.

“What’s this? My baby girl is truly being naughty now. Shall I punish you?” The Alpha purred as he descended to roughly take Ash’s lips within his own, and this time, Ash returned the kiss as he slipped a hand up into the old man’s dry and tangled greying hair. Ash’s long and delicate fingers were twining easily into the white locks as he parted his lips for the elder to slip his tongue into his mouth.

The elder man moaned loudly into Ash’s mouth as his own tongue fought for to dominate the kiss. Ash began arching expertly into the Alpha’s hand which was slowly crawling under his panties and groping at his plump plush butt cheeks.

The Alpha traced his claws along Ash’s thighs and ass, pausing along the way to Ash’s sensitive and vulnerable balls. He began to pull at Ash’s thong in frustration to which he innocently chuckled at the Alpha’s actions, his laughter soon turning into an indignant squeak when the elder man used his claws to simply slice the panties open in half out of anger. Smirking in triumph, the Alpha carelessly tossed the expensive cloth over the bed and ascended to lock his lips possessively over Ash’s exposed collar bone, where his tattoo sat, earning a curse from the Omega when he bit down none to gently

Ash began to easily unbutton the front of the elder man’s over stretched and bulging dress shirt, easily tearing the shirt off his shoulders in one swift motion. Pleased with the new expanse of flabby overlapping flesh provided to him, Ash forced himself to push down the disgust raising inside and to latch onto the Alpha’s left nipple, earning a loud pleasured gasp from the man underneath him.

Ash certainly hoped Gerardo was enjoying what he was seeing. Because _all_ of this, Ash was doing it for him.

The Alpha’s large hand snaked to Ash’s long silky hair and his hand tightened on his locks. Ash smirked against the flesh between his lips and proceeded to suck on the sensitive nub, biting it before soothing it with his tongue, each motion earning either a gasp or a moan from the Alpha. The elder man began to slip his hand down to grip a slender ass cheek.

Ash started to lavish the flesh with his tongue and teeth, shifting over to its counterpart after a moment. The Alpha withed and moaned in frustration and pleasure above him, his claws raking over the bare flesh of Ash’s thighs and narrow waist, each claw leaving a thin but bright red line in its wake.

The Omega shivered at the sharp touch and tongue, which were both now descending further down the Omega’s quivering body, leaving a wet trail before the Alpha dipped his tongue into the Omega’s navel, drawing a deep moan from his slightly parted lips.

The Alpha impatiently released his grip on the Omega’s hip, to quickly undo the buckle of his belt before slipping it from its place and throwing it in a random direction. He ignored where it landed and quickly switched their positions, so now he caged Ash in with his massive body fat pressing all over Ash’s body. The Alpha crawled back up to capture Ash’s lips in a searing burning kiss, his tongue pushing past his lips to further explore the younger’s sweet cavern, only vaguely registering the fact that Ash tasted like mints and sweets, the Alpha inwardly cackled, _his favorite_.

Suddenly, he choked off into an outward groan when Ash started to roughly ground his hips upwards, the friction sending ripples of pleasure to the Alpha’s spine.

Before the man could recuperate, he broke off the kiss when Ash repeated the same action again, only harder, causing the older man’s eyes to slip close and his lips to part slightly. Ash smirked beneath him.

“You naughty, _naughty_ girl.” The Alpha moaned above him, breathless but trying to sound dangerous and warning.

“Well I am _your_ naughty girl then… Daddy.” Ash whispered darkly, earning a playful slap on his ass from the Alpha’s hand. Ash smirked mischievously as he promptly deep throated the elder’s shaft without gagging, with much practice over the years, Ash had long but lost his gag reflexes. Especially with a cock like Gerardo Bane has, Ash would have certainly lost it by now.

The action was quickly followed by a rather loud thud and groan. Ash glanced up to find the elder flat on his back once again, and lustfully staring up at him with pleasure glazed eyes. Ash mentally patted himself on the back for making the man actually fall over from the pleasure. The Omega proceeded to run his wet smooth tongue along the underside of the man’s wrinkly stubby length, drinking in the panted moans and curses from the man above as he slid his lips up and down the length with ease and purpose.

Ash slipped his hands up to hold the Alpha’s hips down just in time to stop the man from thrusting to deep into his mouth. He winced slightly when a hand painfully slipped into his hair and gripped relentlessly tight, but he was forced to release the flesh from his mouth when the hand insisted on thrusting his head up to be met halfway by the Alpha, in return who grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap to latch onto Ash’s neck with sharpened teeth.

Ash gasped loudly in surprise when he felt the elder man’s teeth sink deep into his flesh, drawing blood. He gripped the back of Ash’s head and pressed his face more into his neck, moaning when his teeth slid in deeper. He felt the Alpha’s arms wrap around his smaller bruised waist, and pull him hard against his soft bulging chest as he removed his teeth and lapped up the blood with his fat disgusting tongue.

Ash shivered in disgust and shifted his knees spread further and accompany the Alpha’s body, forcing himself to continue his movements. This drew a hiss from the Alpha above as his dangling hard cock rubbed teasingly against his exposed erection.

He felt the wound on his neck seal itself and gasped when the Alpha tilted him back slightly to lap up the trail of blood that had flowed down his chest to his navel. He yelped loudly when the Alpha shifted his hands under his rear and picked him up to position him in the bitch position. A moment later he was kneeling, hands and knees, and could feel head of the man’s cock press dangerously against his resisting entrance. Blushing a deep crimson red, pen that could rival the old man’s dress shirt, the man latched greedily onto Ash’s exposed sensitive nipples. The Omega gasped and threaded a hand into his hair while the other braced against the pillow by Ash’s head.

“The bitch’s tits are sensitive eh?” The Alpha shot Ash a smug smirk, and roughly switched nipples, latching on so quickly and suckling roughly it forced a loud gasp and unwanted moan to leave his stubborn lips.

Ash felt himself vibrate as he moaned aloud the Alpha’s name, and gasped in surprise when the elder man grabbed him painfully by the nape of the neck. His Omega instincts were blaring in his own ears to submit and not resist. The man smirked above him, and dove to catch his lips in a chaste kiss before he raised back up and allowed his eyes to follow the Alpha as he leaned over to the bedside drawer, yanking it open roughly and reaching in. He shuffled about inside the drawer for a moment, random objects clinking together and rolling about as he paused with a happy _'ah-hah_ ' as he withdrew his hand, which held a small bottle filled with a light pink tinted substance.

Ash raised a slender brow at the color, and the Alpha seemed to take a playful offense at the silent implication. – _You like pink!-_ The Alpha knowingly wiggled his brows slightly and then popped the cap with his thumb, squeezing a generous amount of the pinkish substance onto three of his fat pudgy fingers. Before Ash could complain, he was effectively silenced when the Alpha descended over him and attacked his mouth with vigor. Ash shrugged off his emotions and grudgingly wrapped his arms around the elder’s shoulders.

He moaned against his will into the oddly passionate kiss, but abruptly gasped aloud when a large sweaty hand circled around his length at the same time a slicked round finger entered him deep to the knuckle. Ash’s back arched off the bed as the man’s hand worked his erection, the pleasure easily outweighing the discomfort of the finger that slid in to join the first.

He grudgingly moaned into the elder’s lips as a steady heat began to build in his lower abdomen as the Alpha’s hand continued to work at his length, the pace picking up ever so slightly when a third and final fourth finger was inserted. Almost a fist.

This time, Ash was aware of the discomfort, he shifted slightly against the intrusion only to give a choked gasp as his back arched completely off the bed when pleasure exploded from within him as the large man’s fingers brushed purposefully against his prostate.

He could sense the sick bastard’s smirk above him as he shifted his pudgy fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves once more, this caused the Omega to clench his eyes tightly shut against the pleasure and groan leaving his mouth.

He didn’t want this, he hated this. The whole thing was sickening to Ash. But he was doing this for Gerardo. He was putting on a show for that man.

He was desperately trying to picture someone else instead of the Alpha above him. Trying to push away the feelings of vomiting and wrenching out his last eaten meal.

Ash hated the way this Alpha brought in unwanted memories and emotions.

He made Ash feel insecure, like the broken innocent child he once was in the past. He hated older men, especially this one. The way his fat fingers touched his skin like _he_ would, the way he would drag his lips and claws across Ash’s pale unmarked skin like _he_ did, or the way he would fuck Ash. Just as _he_ used to do.

God Ash was close, his muscles were embarrassedly trembling from the combined pleasure of the fingers deep inside him, and the large hand still working at his cock. He could feel his release quickly approaching, and he was only dimly aware when the elder removed his putrid fingers from him but kept his hand busy with his length.

Ash shuddered violently from what happened next.

Just as his climax hit him, the Alpha thrusted deep and hard into Ash’s hungry entrance, the combined force of pleasure from the larger intrusion and the hand still working at him threw Ash’s orgasm hard enough to make Ash howl embarrassedly.

The Alpha chuckled smugly, his deep breathy voice hurt Ash’s ears, the man obviously having expected this to occur. He quickly released Ash’s member and grabbed at his wrists painfully, firmly pinning them on either side of Ash’s head as he proceeded to thrust violently and sporadically in and out of the trembling Adjin.

Ash gasped and promptly began cursing mentally at the elder man. He found it to be increasingly difficult with the man thrusting deep into him for Ash to forget this was happening, to forget who was fucking him and the reasons for why. Especially with each hard thrust pushing him further and further along to his second release.

Ash could just feel Gerardo’s eyes watching him, he was barely caring about the man above him and his thoughts directly only towards Gerardo. He could picture the way Gerardo’s perfectly shaped lips were agape and moaning from the show Ash was putting on. Could picture Girardi’s monstrous godly cock hardened to its full extent as he pumped himself to completion because of Ash.

Ash did this to him.

He could endure more if it was for Gerardo.

Yet Ash couldn’t help but wonder why.

He couldn’t help but ask himself _why_ was he doing this? Why was he going through all of this trouble to simply please one man? Just one Alpha? Gerardo wasn’t _his_ Alpha. Ash had no obligations to try and please an Alpha he didn’t belong to.

So _why_ was he doing this?

Ash began to languidly re-wrap his legs around the man’s fat bulging waist, pulling him in deeper and deeper as he raised his hips to meet the Alpha’s every thrust.

“Gods you’re so open and sucking me in so nice and tightly sweet cheeks! Baby, that beautiful pussy of yours is truly _something_! Gods, I could fuck this cunt every day and night, make sure there’s always something filling it so you won’t go unsatisfied… you’re such a hungry whore. I don’t know why Gerardo keeps you only for himself… that selfish asshole.” The elder man cursed. “I would make sure to leave your hole gaping, and constantly yearning for more. For more of _my_ cock and _my_ seed. I would breed you with every heat you have, I would make you take all of _my_ knot until all you can think about is being fucked by _me_. You would become my little Omega bitch breeder. Just like you were meant to be. Nothing but a fuck hole for Alpha’s to breed and use. Right baby girl?” The Alpha growled angrily, thrusting deep with each punctuation of his words.

Ash groaned below him, he felt the man rake sharp claws down his back, leaving a burning sensation and light red lines as they went down his flesh, and his other hand still tangled firmly in Ash’s long pale messy locks.

Ash felt sharp jabbing memories stab at his vision. His mind started wheeling, he could feel tears threatening to run down his cheeks. He bit down roughly on his cheek, tasting the familiar tang of salt and iron.

His blood.

His ears were lowered submissively as he felt himself drop.

_“Yeah baby girl, take Daddy’s cock real good. Mama couldn’t do this for me like you can.” The man above him growled possessively. His large calloused hands were gripping my hips roughly, bruising the jutting hipbones. Leaving marks and causing me pain and no escape. “You’re perfect. My perfect bitch. You were meant to take my cock baby, this is the reason for your existence. Such a good girl. Daddy’s good girl.”_

_I could hear cries echoing from the room next door, glass breaking and thudding from the room behind this one. The bed I was on was slamming hard against the wall, indenting it and whimpers and sobs could be heard. Then realization hit, those weak pathetic noises were coming from me._

_My hole felt like a mess. A searing burning mess._

_His saggy disgusting balls were slapping against my reddened ass cheeks. I could feel blood trickling down my shaking bruised thighs._

_It was my blood._

_The cock tearing inside of me relentlessly was shoving the blood back into my hole. I was crying uncotnrolablly._

_Why?_

_Why me? Why did I deserve this? Why does God hate me so much?_

_It hurts._

 

Ash shifted his back slightly to ease the pain and this man’s weight above him. He was trying to discreetly lessen the pain the man was giving out, so as he tried to shift his weight and change the angle, but by doing so it caused the Alpha’s rhythm to fuck up and this greatly pissed him off. He gave Ash a particularly painful and aggressive thrust as a warning.

Ash’s breath choked off as his head snapped back against the hard wood of the bedframe as the thrusts became sharp and painful, just a slight shift caused by the elder would indefinitely hit his prostate dead on.

He too also seemed to notice the change in the Omega and smirked hungrily as he painfully gripped the Omega’s hips and angled his thrusts to hit the same spot dead on every time, which by the second hit, it had Ash’s claws digging mercilessly into the blankets.

The pain and pleasure rolled into one, and Ash groaned loud enough for the denizens of hell to hear. He felt the thrusts quicken and become sharp and rough, and felt the fat geezer lean down to kiss the panting Adjin, their tongues battling for dominance as Ash came a second time, his moan swallowed by the Alpha above him who continued his deep and hard thrusts even as his orgasm passed.

“Such a good slut. You’re hole seems to have gotten used to my cock. Do you like Daddy’s cock? Do you feel full? Do you want my seed now? Want to be filled with my pups so I can use them as my fuck toys too?” The old Alpha asked him with a crazed and lustful tone. His thrusts speeding up and slamming into Ash causing him to be speechless. Lewd squelches could be heard from the mess he was making of Ash’s hole. “Answer me you fucking bitch!” The older Alpha screamed at him dominantly when Ash refused to respond, causing his stupid Omega instincts to cower and lower himself further to hide himself from the man’s onslaught.

The white haired Omega whimpered and shakily nodded. “Y-yes _sir_. It feels so… g-good. Your cock is going inside of me so deep. I w-want your cum inside of me. P-please sir.” Ash begged fearfully. He was quickly losing control of the situation. He was no longer running things anymore.

He felt himself slowly slipping away.

Even though before coming here, Ash had removed the plug so Gerardo’s cum was being used as lube. Ash still felt his hole becoming agonizingly sore and torn.

He didn’t want Danny to see him like this. Ever.

Then slowly his thoughts turned towards another person, just as embarrassment and guilt began to wash over him.

He didn’t want Gerardo seeing him on this state either.

Ash could feel another horrid memory of the past start to resurface, he tried to desperate force it down to no avail.

It didn’t work.

 

_“Come on baby, don’t cry for me.” The Alpha soothed, stroking my long hair as he tightly balled the locks into a fist and roughly yanked my head upwards. My ears were pinned behind me in fear, my tail wrapped protectively around my legs._

_I shook my head relentlessly. No! I didn’t want this. Stop! Don’t hurt me. Leave me alone, please, don’t touch me._

_I don’t want this…_

_“Yes you do you fucking bitch! So take it like the cum bucket you are!” The man snarled angrily at my response and began thrusting and ramming his fat meat harder and faster inside of my abused and gaping hole. I was lying in my own piss and blood._

_This is too cruel._

_It hurts!_

_It hurt so much losing my virginity to this man. I wanted to save it for someone I loved. For the man who would save me from this hell. For the man who would care, protect and love me. The man who isn’t him._

_I wanted this spot to be a special place for my loved one to enter and take._

_I didn’t want this._

_Why wouldn’t he stop? Couldn’t he see this is wrong? That he’s hurting me? That I’ll die if this continues anymore._

_Then an even worse and more terrifying thought entered my mind as I felt his cock fatten and stretch me further, if possible._

_What if he targets Danny next?_

Ash fleetingly wondered how the hell this Alpha, at his age and shape, was still going and he hasn't even come once yet throughout the whole ordeal.

Now slightly more coherent as he wasn't bordering on an orgasm, Ash took in the heavy scent of blood, and suddenly he bore a moment of panic and fear.

This is his blood he was smelling.

He wondered why men could get off from this.

How did seeing one in this much pain cause someone such utter pleasure? Why was this world so cruel? Why were Alphas so blinded by lust, greed and vanity?

Ash instinctively set his claws back on the man’s flabby and sweating skin, disgusted by the shudder it drew from the sweat coated Alpha above who was intently watching him. Then just as Ash felt the stirrings of another orgasm, he felt a fat and wet hand stroke tenderly between their flushed bodies, taking Ash’s painfully hard erection into his grasp once again and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. This has changed from hard and deep, to now fast and hurried. The large oversized bed was loudly squeaking under them, and the lamp beside the bedside night table was jumping until it fell off with a crash, effectively cloaking the two in temporary darkness as it had been the only powered source of light in the bedroom.

Ash would have laughed at such an opportunity for the perverted sick man to do whatever he so pleased with the Omega, now that the surveillance footage could no longer track his actions anymore, but he'd lost his coherency along with his control again, which ended up with his claws drawing rivers of blood from the fat older man’s back once again, and moans along with it.

The Omega felt the Alpha’s fast thrusts and rancid sweat trickling between their pressed bodies. Ash gasped loudly when the Alpha roughly lowered himself to bite painfully deep by the side of his collarbone, once again just as he hit his third and final climax, the Alpha’s sharp teeth were making easy work of Ash’s highly sensitized skin. The man above him started to moan loudly, it reverberated throughout the room and soon turned into one of an animalistic growl as the man came deep inside the panting and crying Omega.

Still thrusting threw both their orgasms until he was decently spent. With a satisfied sigh, he slowly withdrew his teeth from Ash’s exposed and bruised neck and licked the wound until happy, savoring the taste of the younger’s blood as he struggled to raise himself to press a deep kiss to the flushed Omega’s lips. Finally he slipped himself out of the Adjin’s still clenched entrance and rested his forehead against Ash’s back as they both fought to gain back their breath. Ash was just thanking the gods the bastard didn’t knot him. Ash at least knew Gerardo hated others knotting him. Sure they can fuck and cum in him, just knotting was off the tables. But Ash had no qualms with arguing that rule, he was quite thankful for it.

Ash mentally congratulated himself for not biting off the man’s cock and killing him right then and there. Ash could feel his anxiety and panic swelling up rather quickly. His memories were breaking down the carefully created walls inside of his mind. He no longer cared that the lights turned back on, no longer cared that Gerardo was watching him break down at that moment. He didn’t care that the Alpha didn’t knot him, or that all of his fluids were seeping from his hole with ease. He couldn’t feel his ass anyways nor could he feel himself clench or smell the stench their fucking caused.

The Alpha didn’t bother with aftercare or clean up, even though Ash could feel his inner Omega beg and plead for comforting and an Alpha that could make him feel protected and safe. He angrily pushed away Gerardo’s face from his head when these wants and needs popped in his head. He refused to accept or beg for Gerardo. He was too stubborn and prideful.

Ash felt broken.

He felt himself falling harder and the flabby suffocating arms that were wrapped securely around his thin and shaking form, which simply made it worse.

He swallowed thickly and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, he was trying to calm his static nerves, trying ever so desperately to quickly diminish the increasing oncoming panic attack he felt himself gradually being consumed by.

Ash was losing his control very fast.

The deafening silence was broken when the obese older Alpha gave a breathless chuckle. Ash tried to ignore the seeping semen that was leaking from his gaping and numb hole. His body already felt bruised and marked, and he felt disgusted at himself. He really did feel like some cheap whore Alpha get at a brothel. He probably looked like one too. Why did he even agree to do this? Why did he let it go this far? Was it even worth it? Was Gerardo even watching?

“What's so funny?” Ash grumbled in defeat, his voice surprisingly hoarse, dry and not sounding like his own. The costume he wore was shredded and lying in a heap on the floor. The painful memories started to shroud his vision, Ash wanted so badly for the man to just leave now. He felt his heart hammering frantically against his chest, his hands were shaking and sweating professedly, and a painful ache could be felt in the back of his skull.

As Ash stared wide eyed at the man who was hungrily watching him, visions of him and the Alpha were becoming mixed, shifting and morphing into one. Fear and panic seized the Omega as his breath hitched and tears began to fall down his rosy stained cheeks.

The fat sticky hand began to tenderly stoke Ash’s ears and tail, just as _he_ would after sex, the man started to carefully and calculatedly drag his lips across the Adjin’s lips and tear marked face.

It was always like this whenever he would finish fucking Ash, however it was never this bad. Never. He didn’t know what happened.

“Don' cry baby, you look ugly when you do. I hate when you do this, you should know that by now. I wish Gerardo would give you up already so I could get my hands on you. You are such a masochist, and you know it. Don’t lie to yourself.” The Alpha smirked crudely as he shifted himself so he was lying firmly between the Omega’s weak and shaking legs and was able to rest his elbows on either side of Ash’s head.

Ash grimaced slightly at the repulsive slick feeling between their heated sticky bodies. He snarled in annoyance. “You’re messing up your pretty makeup darling. You did so well for me tonight baby. Daddy’s so proud of you. My innocent baby girl.” He praised.

Ash whimpered at his words. They rang truth, and _his_ face started clouding Ash’s vision. The monster who haunts his memories every day of every passing second of Ash’s life. The one who broke the Omega to the state that he is in now.

It was Ash’s most terrifying demon.

His nightmare.

_“Daddy’s so proud of you. My innocent baby girl.”_

_He_ would always say those same words to Ash whenever he would hurt or touch him.

 

Suddenly the heavy weight that was hovering over him was no longer there. Ash felt confused and scared as he began to reopen his tired eyes to find out why, and he saw the fat bulging form was gone and now replaced with a well-toned, tan skinned dark haired Alpha. His face familiar, his dark eyes filled with comfort, protection and safety. Promising Ash that nothing would hurt him ever again.

 _Gerardo Bane_.

What was he doing here? Where was the other Alpha? He felt Gerardo’s familiar larger hands stroke along his hair tenderly, just as the Alpha had done, except this time it felt much more different. This time, it felt good.

Ash heard himself begin to purr and push himself closer to Gerardo desperately. Gerardo’s smell was unbelievably intoxicating. He felt himself no longer in control, his Omega instincts have taken over and he needed, -no, he _craved_ for the Alpha’s touch, his caresses, the comfort and just being near him. He _craved_ the Alpha’s presence, his instincts were screaming for Ash to submit, to be claimed and knotted by this dominating and overwhelming presence. The memory of the older Alpha has disappeared completely from his mind temporarily, and he was desperately trying to push away the scary unwanted memories of his past away from his mind.

The Omega unconsciously snaked his arms tightly onto Gerardo’s neck possessively, he buried his head deep into the Alpha’s neck and breathed in his comforting scent.

“A-Alpha… please…” Ash whined, not caring if he was degrading or humiliating himself, or if he sounded needy and childish, nor did he care for the tears or pain he was in, mentally and physically.

He just wanted the pain to be gone.

He wanted so badly to just leave everything behind him. All the struggling and suffering he’s been enduring for so long, it was all finally catching to him and taking its toll. Everything came crashing down, tearing down his walls, and his emotions were chaotic and he was a mess. He just needed an anchor. A constant. A constant which wasn’t pain.

“Hush baby. Shh, don’t cry pup. Come.” Gerardo murmured soothingly in Ash’s sensitive ears, reassuring the distraught Omega. He felt large skilled arms pick him up with ease, as if he weighed nothing and in all honesty, he probably did. He was picked up, and carried bridal style out of the horrid room and to somewhere else. Ash didn’t know where exactly, he was too preoccupied with burying his face in the Alpha’s strong expanse of a chest, he tightly clutched onto his neck like a child. He felt silly, but at this point he no longer gave a damn.

“Wh-where are you taking me?” Ash whimpered weakly, hiccupping and a yawn escaping his lips which ended up causing the pain in his head to increase. “It hurts G…” He whined and flinched.

Gerardo didn’t answer but merely frowned at his words, he quickly made a soothing whisper noise trying to comfort Ash as if he were a hurt pup. The calming dominant Alpha quietly opened the large wooden door, closed and locked it behind him and carefully lowered Ash onto a soft, silky large comfortable bed inside the darkened room. At first Ash felt fear prickle at him being inside an unknown room. But the scent of Gerardo was everywhere, and this calmed Ash greatly to his surprise.

This was Gerardo Bane’s room.

He felt himself unconsciously relax and release all the tension. He looked worriedly towards Gerardo for guidance when he suddenly disappeared from Ash’s peripheral vision, but then he felt the bed dip to his right and Gerardo’s hands start to stroke along Ash’s bruised and sensitive body.

“Where’s the Alpha? He-.” Ash began to ask before Gerardo shook his head and reassured the panicking Omega.

“Shh baby, don’t worry he’s long gone. He won’t hurt you anymore, I promise. I’m here. You did well for me baby, I was watching you the _whole_ time pup. I noticed you were putting on a naughty little show for your Alpha, weren’t you?” Gerardo joked and praised him, he smiled warmly in approval and admiration at him.

Ash felt his insides warm and his cheeks heat up. His Omega instincts were eagerly craving to hear more praises and affection come from the Alpha with him. He wanted to please him more, to make him smile and touch Ash like this more. He tried to pull on a smug grin but it turned out to be a small wobbly smile.

“Gerardo, I’m tired. It hurts d-down there.” Ash admitted embarrassedly, averting his gaze in shame. “Don’t touch me. I’m disgusting right now. I’ll taint you if you do.” The Omega warned Gerardo with tears in his large gold flecked eyes, he scowled and tried to pull away from the grasp but it didn’t work. Ash was already weak enough, and his exhaustion wasn’t helping either against the overbearing already strong Alpha.

Gerardo shot a disapproving stare towards Ash and the words he said, he shook his head and frowned. He wrapped his large arms protectively around Ash’s smaller form and nuzzled tenderly at the Omega’s bare and vulnerable neck. “Don’t say that pup. You are beautiful. You are my shining fallen angel given to me by the gods above. You are _mine_ , and mine alone. No one can touch you but _me_.” Gerardo growled selfishly as he clutched onto Ash tighter.

Ash couldn’t help but feel comforted and wanted by those words. His tail involuntarily wrapped securely around Gerardo’s clothed thigh as he carelessly rested his forehead against the Alpha’s bare chest.

“D-did you see _everything_?” Asha sked nervously, scared that the man saw everything. Everything up to the point of his stupid childish panic attack. Ash hated how vulnerable and weak he was acting, he was acting like a needy Omega in heat. Needing the touch of an Alpha to soothe him and retain his wants. It made Ash feel embarrassed and pathetic.

Why was he like this? Why did this have to happen to him? He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this.

Ash slowly raised his gaze to meet Gerardo’s powerful and warmer ones. He nodded silently and began to gently smooth out his matted long hair. “I did.” He answered calmly in a collective and composed tone. He didn’t indicate what was going on inside of his head, and Ash couldn’t gauge out whether the man felt repulsed towards the Omega, or if he felt distaste or any pity. Ash hated this feeling of not knowing or being able to read or depict the Alpha like he could with others.

Why was Gerardo Bane so… _complicated_?

He felt his mind and body calming down, he could now think properly and comprehend things with a clearer perspective. He bit down nervously on his lower lip, drawing blood while doing so. He could feel the pain and aches in his body, he didn’t want to even think about his ass right now.

“That’s embarrassing…” Ash muttered uncomfortably, the silence between the two becoming unbearable and heavy.

Gerardo’s gaze on him felt intense and nerve-wracking, he wanted desperately for the Alpha to say something. Anything, just to cease the silence.

“Why do you say that pup?” He asked Ash in confusion, his eyes held warmth, wanting and protectiveness while feeling like an anchor keeping Ash stable… secure. Keeping Ash present in the reality of what was happening now, and not to sink into the panic and darkness of his past and nightmares.

“H-how can you even ask me that?” Ash shouted angrily, the anger not towards Gerardo but towards himself. He hated how weak he was, angry how his past still tortures and haunts him to this day, terrified that he’ll contaminate Gerardo with his brokenness for he’s already tainted.

“I’m a mess, how can you not see that? If you saw… e-everything, then you just saw me go through a stupid panic attack over having sex with a client who’s fucked me more times than I can count! I was over reacting. I acted childishly and in the end, it was just me throwing a childish tantrum is all.” Ash explained in frustration, his burning eyes refusing to look at Gerardo’s eyes in fear of what he would see in the Alpha’s eyes.

Ash didn’t understand why he cared what Gerardo thought of him, he could not fathom why he was scared if the Alpha would pity or abandon him, or why he could not comprehend the feeling of panic if Gerardo were to see his past and all the mistakes he’s made, and all the flaws he possess.

He felt large calloused fingers gently stoke his ears and tenderly run through his long locks. The Alpha rested his face into the crook of the Omega’s neck, scenting him and possessively running his lips playfully across his marked neck and flesh.

“Why are you touching me? I-I’m dirty G…” Ash whined weakly in shame and disgust at himself. However, this didn’t stop the Alpha from his ministration, it merely seemed to fuel the Alpha harder to prove the Omega wrong.

“Pup,” Gerardo sighed in disbelief as he shot the younger one a look of sadness, understanding and hurt. This merely confused the Adjin further as he couldn’t understand why Gerardo was looking at him like that.

Why was he pushing him away? Why was he trying to analyze Gerardo and his thoughts? Why did he care?

Ash could feel his Omega instincts craving the Alpha’s touch, after his little panic attack back there he craved the comfort and attention Gerardo could give him. He hated how he felt so needy and weak. He might as well be in heat. He didn’t want to force Gerardo to touch him and make the Alpha fee like this was a job, a duty he needed to fulfill. He wanted to be touched by the Alpha but for the purpose to be something Gerardo _wanted_ to do. Something he _chose_ to do. Not something he felt like he _had_ to do.

“Don’t go, please… Gerardo,” Ash found himself asking Gerardo quietly. He felt ashamed, vulnerable and most of all… scared. Scared out of his mind for what Gerardo would do if he were to open Ash up, terrified of how Gerardo would act towards him once figuring the real Asher Black, would the Alpha still treat him how he does now? How will their… _relationship_ change? Would it be altered or would it merely solidify?

There were simply too many questions, doubts and fears swirling within Ash that made his head want to explode. He wanted so desperately to claw violently out his hair so that his scalp would begin to bleed, so he could release his frustration out and for not knowing anything.

“You want to talk about it pup?” Gerardo asked him, his voice a warm low comforting sound to his ears; a trustworthy and safe sound. He was drawing the Omega in, enchanting Ash into wanting to spill _everything_ right then and there in front of the Alpha.

He could begin to embarrassedly feel big, fat tears well up at the corner of his large golden eyes, spilling down his rose stained cheeks. He couldn’t seem to stop himself, he tried to calm down his shaking nerves and to steady and compose himself, but it was useless. Nothing seemed to be working. His body was clearly not listening to what his mind was telling him to do.

Ash felt Gerardo take his snot filled face in both large hands and brush the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He pulled Ash’s head forward carefully, treating the Omega as if he were fragile and made of broken china glass, allowing him to rest his head against the Alpha’s broad and warm shoulder. He snaked his large arms around Ash’s smaller frame, holding on tight as sobs began to escape and wrack the Omega’s frail and shaking body as he felt go. He let go of all the pain, the consuming dark thoughts that were slowly eating away at his mind, he was crying because he didn’t take Gerardo’s offer when he had the chance, when the opportunity arose to do this beforehand today and now he’s lying here crying pathetically like a child being cradled in a parent’s arms after having a panic attack, from seeing unwanted memories.

How pathetic could he be?

“That’s it. Let it all out, baby. Shh, shh, I’ve got you. Just let it go.” Gerardo murmured soothingly, stroking Ash’s hair comfortingly and whispering sweet promises in his ear.

Ash felt himself involuntarily spread his legs open, allowing for Gerardo to lean in closer, to gain more access, and then he wrapped his arms around Gerardo’s neck in want. He pressed his face closely against Gerardo’s neck possessively, not letting go. He began peppering the soft tanned exposed skin with light feather touch kisses. He turned his head and met Gerardo’s open and inviting mouth with his own. They kissed for a few fleeting minutes, Ash’s movements gaining in need and urgency as they went. Soon, he pulled away and looked at Gerardo with need and want.

“Can we… go further?” Ash asked nervously, his voice a hushed tone, barely audible to his own sensitive ears. Whether he accepted this or not, he knew and Gerardo knew, that Ash needed this. Right now, he needed an Alpha, he needed Gerardo. He needed Gerardo to care, protect and give his full attention towards Ash.

“Are you sure?” Gerardo wanted confirmation. He nodded silently in response, without hesitation.

“I need a verbal answer baby.” Gerardo pressed carefully, his eyes searching and mouth pulled to a small reassuring smile.

Ash gradually turned his gaze onto Gerardo’s intense one and nodded with a tad more confidence. “Yes. Please… _Alpha_.” Ash begged beautifully.

Gerardo took Ash’s smaller hand in his and helped lay the Omega cautiously into the bed, his head resting on the pillow, while Gerardo was propped up on an elbow, fussing over him like an Alpha does for their Omega. He started by pushing Ash’s messy hair back again, behind his ear, then worked his fingers softly along Ash’s brow, tracing the outline of this face down towards his cheekbone, and then down his jaw and neck. He playfully kissed him gently on the lips and dragged his lips deliciously along the nape of his neck and collar bone. Ash then turned onto his side and curled into Gerardo, clutching his shirt tightly to pull him closer.

Gerardo placed his arms around Ash’s shoulders protectively, he held his head to his chest and buried his face in the Omega’s hair. He closed his eyes and began breathing in the scent of the Omega, thanking whatever god there was for gifting him with such a delectable Omega being.

When Gerardo instinctively tightened his hold on the Omega, he was making sure he couldn’t escape or run from him this time, Ash responded by pressing his bruised body teasingly against Gerardo’s who could feel the Omega’s sudden erection pressing urgently against his thigh. He carefully reached down between them and stroked it gently.

Ash’s breath hitched and he gasped aloud, tightly closing his eyes shut and unconsciously pressing his hips against Ash’s hand in need. Eventually, Gerardo reached around Ash and kneaded his ass, pushing their bodies even closer so that their groins were pressed against each other quite nicely.

“Oh, G…” Ash heard himself moan in ecstasy, he seductively grounded their erections against each other for several long pleasurable minutes.

Gerardo hungrily pulled Ash’s face in for another kiss, but the Omega pulled away playfully, rolling onto his back and pulling Gerardo closer on top of him. Gerardo settled on top of Ash, and his body now in a perfect angle but he pulled him closer, wrapping his legs tightly around Gerardo. “I want you inside of me _Daddy_.” He whispered against Gerardo’s mouth. Seductive and teasing.

“What? Are you sure you’re thinking this through properly pup?” Gerardo questioned through breathy gasps.

“Fill me up, Alpha… please.” He pleaded and whined again.

“You sure pup? I mean, right now you…” Gerardo began hesitantly, the mafia leader reduced to a worrying, overprotective and reluctant Alpha had made Ash want to break out in laughter at the irony and moan in pleasure. If someone else were to see Gerardo Bane in this sort of state, Ash shook his head with disbelief, it was too hard to believe, let alone think about.

Usually their lovemaking was always intense, rough and satisfying, sometimes humiliating or sometimes quick. But now… this time it would be intense, slow and Gerardo was going to be gentle and… sweet. Not his usual aggressive rough fucking style.

“I’m sure. P-please G, just do it… please. I… I feel so empty… _Alpha_ ….” Ash whined pleadingly, fluttering his wet eyelashes stunningly, quivering his lower lip in an irresistible attractive manner and started teasingly playing with the loose strands of the Alpha’s hair. Ash could sense Gerardo’s shaking resolve and patience, the Omega could smell the overlord’s strong lust and hunger, the way his large body tensed greatly, in attempts of trying to restrain himself from ravishing the hurting Omega.

Ash calmed his breathing and stared intensely into Gerardo’s wavering gaze, he gently raised his forehead and pressed it against Gerardo’s, his eyes fluttering closed and his whimpers and whines becoming unbelievably needy and desperate. Ash felt Gerardo’s larger warm hands cup his soft face and pull him close for a lingering and tender kiss. “Anything, baby… _anything_.”

Gerardo stayed where he was and began to quickly shedding his pants off. He then rolled over and reached into the drawer beside the bed, Ash didn’t see it until now.

He pulled out a bottle of lube which certainly surprised Ash considering the fact that he was quite stretched from the recent fucking he’s just had, and with the way the old man had fucked him, his hole was sore and quite gaping by now. So was there a need? But suddenly a strange thought bloomed inside of Ash’s head, something he knew deep down to be… true.

Gerardo Bane was trying to be gentle, he cared and was trying to not hurt the fragile breakable Omega.

He was being a true Alpha to Ash.

It made Ash freeze and his mind begin to spin.

For all his life, he’s known Alphas to be lustful, savage and selfish. Caring only for themselves, being such vain creatures and taking what they want at all costs, not caring what the results and consequences were in the end because of those actions.

Gerardo Bane… this man made Ash feel utterly confused and vulnerable. He never fails to surprise Ash, and always makes him doubt everything he’s ever known.

Gerardo carefully rolled Ash over onto his stomach, ass raised in the air, back arched and curled; submissive and open.

He could feel his bruises and marking were on full display for the Alpha to bear witness to, the few tattoos scattered across his skin were bared to Gerardo, his aching gaping hole fluttering under Gerardo’s intense gaze.

Ash stared intently at the pillows in front of him, his ears easily picking up on sounds, sounds like the Alpha slowly squeezing some lube onto his fingers, rolling it around his hand, and then reached down to press the tip of his middle finger against Ash’s trembling hole.

Before he could even register what he was doing, Ash surprisingly found himself reaching around and pushing the hand away with a pout. “No. N-no prep Daddy. I want to feel it, I need to _feel something_. Please…” He begged in need, not quite understanding what he was saying, but just knowing that he… he _needed_ this, and he just really hoped that Gerardo could understand this need of his, this need that he himself didn’t quite comprehend.

“Pup, I don’t –.” Gerardo began with hesitancy in his thick sweet voice, before Ash shook his head stubbornly and interrupted the Alpha with a wanting whine.

“Please Alpha, _I trust you_.” Ash growled out. His ears twitching in need, his tail quivering behind him with anticipation and nervousness.

Ash heard Gerardo take a slight intake of breath before gracefully climbing behind Ash on his own knees on the bed. He affectionately ran his calloused fingers down the crack of Ash’s exposed and waiting ass, spreading the reddened cheeks, and lining the head of his massive hard dick up against Ash’s fluttering hole. Then Ash felt the Alpha push carefully yet gently against the pucker. Gerardo began feeling the tight resistance, and almost balked, but Ash reached back and took Gerardo’s dick in his hand, to guide it in the rest of the way with hard determination that settled deep within. Ash could sense Gerardo’s adorable concentration while doing this action, and soon he’s pushed the head of his dick through the initial resistance.

“Ahh!” Ash hissed quietly through gritted teeth before he could stop himself, this caused Gerardo to hesitate but Ash felt him bear down, making the going a little easier, and he pushed himself in just a bit more.

“More,” Ash encouraged him confidently, looking behind him and casting the reluctant Alpha a determined and reassuring smile, his eyes shone with trust in the Alpha and he nodded for the man to continue. Slowly but surely, Gerardo had found himself certain and buried inside his little Omega.

He felt Gerardo pause behind him, could feel the sweat beginning to come from Gerardo’s pores. Ash was tight around him, almost like a vice, almost too much considering the recent fucking he just had.

Gerardo slowly bent forward, laying his chest against Ash’s beautifully arched back, and just _felt it_. Ash – the heat of him, the closeness – it was unlike anything Gerardo has ever experienced. The Omega made him feel things… things he hasn’t thought he could feel in… _forever_. He… couldn’t, -wouldn’t, ever let this Omega go. He could never escape from Gerardo’s grasp now.

This Omega… He belonged to Gerardo Bane.

He could feel the familiar throbbing of his cock, and he could also feel the pulse from Ash’s body responding to him. He just paused for a moment to revel in the sensation, imagining that their pulses were synchronizing, _becoming one_.

“Oh Daddy, please…” Ash sighed beneath him, distracting the Alpha form his thoughts and Gerardo began to tenderly plant tender but hard enough kisses between Ash’s shoulder blades that would mark him for a few days. Then he rose up slightly, playfully snaking his hand down and roughly grabbed hold of Ash’s flagging erection. He stroked him just how the Omega liked, Gerardo already knowing what buttons and places to stroke to push the smaller Omega to keen. And soon Gerardo had the pup hard in _his_ grasp.

Ash was embarrassedly beginning to leak pre-come now, and he felt Gerardo gather some into his palm and bring it to his own face, smearing it over his wet and beautiful lips, licking it up. This made Ash harden once more, and he found himself moaning at Gerardo’s seductive actions. The Omega felt as if he was on cloud 9.

As of he was in sub space.

“Please Alpha! Fuck me, fuck me hard Daddy.” Ash begged wantonly. Hearing those delicious words escape from Ash’s begging lips made Gerardo insatiable. He gently pulled out of Ash’s hungry hole, then roughly thrusted back into his sweet delicious tightness, over and over again until he had Ash screaming and wriggling beneath him in a sweet frenzy.

Ash was loudly groaning as Gerardo was roughly hitting against his prostate on each precise and angled thrust. Ash knew that Gerardo knew how familiar he was with Ash’s body, the smug bastard knew where to hit and press on Ash to have him begging and becoming needy.

Ash felt the Alpha roughly fucking into him with earnest. Ash knew Gerardo liked when he arched his back in a beautiful angle, pushing up onto his hands, now on all fours, turning his head and opening his mouth. His ass raised beautifully, positioned as a bitch in heat, just eagerly awaiting to be knotted like an obedient pet.

Gerardo smirked and leaned forward, catching Ash’s mouth with a hungry kiss as he continued to pump into his Omega, who began to make breathy moans in his throat. Gerardo reached his right hand around to lightly grasp Ash’s thin unmarked pale throat, he could feel the slight quiver and rumble as Ash’s moans intensified. The sound went straight to his balls, and he could feel them clenching.

"Pup, I'm gonna..." He whispered into the Omega’s ear in warning.

"Alpha please. Do it!” Ash moaned and gasped loudly on an extra hard thrust from above. “Cum inside of me Alpha. I need to feel you. I-I need to feel claimed, wanted… I need to feel _belonged_.

"Pup…” Gerardo didn't want to be selfish, taking his pleasure when Ash was so lost, so… _broken_.

"Please… Gerardo." Ash begged, saying the Alpha’s real name at a time like this confirmed Gerardo’s thoughts as he obeyed Ash’s wishes. With one final, hard thrust, he came deep inside of the Omega. He found himself roughly biting the side of the Omega; exposed neck, marking the boy up as his. His pretty, his Omega, his pup. When he was certain the bite would stay for a few weeks, he tenderly began licking up the wound and dragging his lips across the marked flesh possessively.

He could feel his cock thickening inside of the Omega as he was slowly rutting inside the boy. He could feel his knot taking place.

It took everything in Gerardo to not to collapse on top of Ash’s shaking and quivering body.

He felt Ash reaching back and pressing a protective hand against Gerardo’s ass, “I need you close, please. Stay. Don’t take it out when we’re finished.” Ash begged, but what stopped Gerardo from reusing is the way the Omega looked at him. His eyes were shining with need and want, but deep down, the Alpha knew the Omega needed this. His instincts needed the Alpha to do this for him, to quell the Omega’s insecurities and consuming thoughts.

Gerardo shoved his cock in further inside of the Omega, and this earned a relieved sigh from the pup below. Gerardo made sure to carefully lower them onto the bed comfortably together, lying on their sides for several minutes, merely panting from their exertions.

Gerardo’s breath gradually slowed as he calmed his instincts down and felt his cum filling up Ash nicely, but he noticed the Omega had not. He soon realized it was because Ash was crying, and instantly he tightly wrapped his arms around the pup’s shaking chest and held him close to his own body.

“Baby, it’s okay. Shh, I’ve got you pup. I’ll always have you, I’ll always be here.” He promised into Ash’s ear soothingly, resting his chin against his shoulder as he felt Ash gradually calm down. He needed the Omega to hear this, to know and understand this. He could tell Ash was slowly letting go, and he needed Ash to let all the burden weighing him down to come out. The kid’s been holding onto the weight for far too long. It was slowly killing him, and killing Gerardo just watching the broken Omega fall apart before his very eyes while he pathetically stood there, unable to do anything but merely watch.

When Gerardo confirmed Ash to finally have calmed, he carefully turned the sniffling Omega to face him with his knot still in place.

Ash kept his gaze averted from Gerardo’s as he securely snuggled into the Alpha’s awaiting chest. He felt Gerardo reach down and stroke at Ash’s hair and ears, and this caused Ash to shyly bury into Gerardo’s neck as he quietly whimpered in pleasure.

No one has ever done this to him, the only one who has, was… _him_. But even then, the feeling Gerardo’s evoked from him while doing this, it was so much different, so much… calming and competing.

The two laid silently laid together without a word, just their hushed breathing filled the room, just them holding onto each other for several minutes. Ash felt Gerardo pull the covers up and over them protectively and settled Ash comfortably against him. Ash was easily enveloped by Gerardo’s larger toned body, he felt so tiny compared to the Alpha.

So small and fragile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop him when I saw the signs.” Gerardo whispered quietly, yet his voice became deafening amongst the silence of the overbearing room. Ash felt the Alpha’s fingers carding through his locks in a soothing manner, instinctively calming Ash down from his hammering nerves.

Ash didn’t know what to say, his mind wasn’t stable enough to make a genuine response back. However he was grateful for Gerardo’s apology and without talking to show his gratitude, he snuggled closer and gently kissed the man’s bare neck in a show of acceptance and submission. While doing so, he allowed his eyes to drift around the room, finally comprehending that he had sex in Gerardo’s room, this was the Alpha’s bedroom. The bed was large, as expected, though quite comfortable and calming. Gerardo’s scent was everywhere. It evidently soothed Ash’s nerves and anxiety. He couldn’t help but come to realization that being surrounded in Gerardo’s scent, being held close to Gerardo’s warm body and feeling… _wanted_. It made Ash melt and want to submit fully to this man. But then the fear of abandonment and doubting Gerardo’s commitment toward shim always pushed Ash away.

Could he trust him? Could he trust himself to let Gerardo in? For this beautiful, dominating, protective, powerful person… this too perfect to be true man to see his broken self, to see his past, his sins and see how he became the person who he is now? Would Gerardo still _want_ to stay with him? Would the Alpha abandon him like everyone else does? Would Gerardo finally see the disgusting, repulsive and fragile Omega everyone else sees?

Would Gerardo Bane use him and then throw him away like a no longer interesting toy? Like _he_ did to him.

Ash shuddered and tried to push away these scary consuming thoughts from his head. Right now he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to bask in this comforting and warm feeling Gerardo was emitting. He wanted to forget all his problems, forget reality for a few minutes and just believe they were a happy, normal, carefree couple. There were no gang fights to worry about, no climbing to the top and murdering for a living. No drama, no issues or _complications_.

Just him and Gerardo.

Sometimes Ash would try and dream about another future, another life if he had chosen and lived differently. A future where he wasn’t a part of the gangs, the mafia and killing. Where he wasn’t a whore, a stripper, an Omega who sold himself as a living. Where he didn’t need to worry about surviving with Danny 24/7 and had honorable money and living quarters/ If his life had been different… where and what would he be then? A normal, healthy mundane Omega? Going to university, having a sweet and vanilla girlfriend? Going to parties with friends, getting drunk and regretting accidently texting the wrong contacts as his biggest issues? What if his regrets in life were that simple? What if he lived in a normal white fenced house, had a family that was well off and truly loved him. What if he had an honorable well-paying job that Danny could approve of and he could truly provide for his baby brother? What if he could finally pursue his interests? He’s always been interested in music, people have commented and said he seemed to have a talent towards it… He loves music, instruments, and the sounds and feels it gave him.

But then if he had all that… he never would have met Gerardo Bane. He never would have been as strong as he is now, no Phoenix, no painstaking responsibilities and learning the truth about reality, society, about hard work and working towards a goal. He might not even have a relationship a strong enough as he does with Danny now.

Would he really want to give all that up?

Now that was a question he should be asking.

Ash shook his head, trying to break away from these false hopes. If he goes any further, then he’d be tearing at himself and making himself suffer more than he already does. Ash couldn’t have that.

He doesn’t need it.

He let himself break away from the troubling dreams and look around the room. Actually observing Gerardo Bane’s bedroom that they were in. Since at the time, Ash hadn’t truly processed where Gerardo had taken him or the reason why. At the time he was too bothered with calming his increasing panic attack and anxiety, he was too worried about feeling like an imperfect failure who couldn’t do anything right.

The walls were painted a warm light brown, the flooring was a dark expensive hardwood minus the carpet under the bed which was a rich creamy brown and looked unbelievably soft and fuzzy to touch. There was a desk by the far wall that mimicked Gerardo’s office desk, various sorts of weapons scattered across the room, and a mirror facing the bed. There was a large unopened closet beside the bedside wall as well as a private bathroom leading off. No picture frames, heirlooms or items leading towards past life, family or friends. Even so, the room was surprisingly warm, and there was a cozy stone brick fireplace facing the desk heating the room up. It made Ash feel comfortable and safe.

Something he barely ever feels.

Ash couldn’t help but start reflecting on his own thoughts once again, his life, and pretty much everything he’s done to get to this point in life. He’s made a wrong turn once or twice in life, but who hasn’t? However, those one or two turns have always seem to lead him farther down into his own little personal hell hole. Why did he keep making such bad decisions in his life? Why couldn’t he make on good one for once? Why was he always filled with so much hatred?

This silly life of his, it was such a tiring game. Sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from thinking _‘I’m done’_ , but then Danny’s face would pop up in the back of his mind and would ask him _‘Is it really?’_ and that would make Ash think… _‘I can’t give up, not now. I have too much to prove. I have too much to show to the world, to show how corrupted and imperfect society is’._ How fucked up life really is.

As he reflected on his “career”, his interests and talents, what he enjoys and what he’s good at. A small dark and mischievous smirk couldn’t help but be tugged at the corners of his lips.

_I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it, stick and stones may break my bones but the chains and whips excite me._

So why avoid what can’t be avoided? Why change something not worth changing? Why not embrace it and be even better at it?

Suddenly a familiar, darker, more sinister thought started to crawl up in the back of Ash’s head. A voice and face that represented _him_. The voice and face that haunts him every day of his life, the image that made him into who he was today. The same image that kept bringing up his constant doubts and worst fears.

_Why keep trying Asher? Why keep pushing yourself when even you know in the end, everyone will keep thinking of you as nothing more but what you really are. You will always be…_

_Underestimated._

_Mistreated._

_Misunderstood._

_So what’s the point?_

“It’s just so pointless.” Ash murmured weakly, not realizing that he’s spoken his thoughts and doubts aloud. He could feel Gerardo’s confused and worried gaze penetrate his. He felt Gerardo tilt his chin up so that Ash would look at him. But he knew that if he did, his walls would come crashing down, the tears would start and he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore.

“Hey pup? I know you have a lot on your mind. I can tell that you’ve been struggling. I’m sorry that I can’t lessen the burden you carry, hell I want to so badly baby, but you gotta let me in. You need to open up to me so that I can be your anchor. Let me hold you when you fall. Let me help you stand and be your support when you can’t be anymore. Don’t keep carrying the whole world on your shoulders Ash, not anymore.” Gerardo pleaded, his eyes wide and wishing to be accepted and understood. Ash could sense the Alpha’s need, the honesty seeping from every word escaping his lips.

It hurt Ash to know he had his ‘out’ right here, and yet he kept denying it. He knew, and his Omega knew, that Gerardo would be there for him. He could fulfill his needs… his wants. Ash shook his head stubbornly, he could feel the tears threatening to escape as he feels his resolve breaking underneath Gerardo’s innocent gaze.

Why was he so pathetic?

“I-I can’t G. You don’t understand!” Ash growled out in aggravation, trying to turn his head away from Gerardo’s grasp in frustration.

“Then make me understand!” Gerardo persisted, his voice rising as he was determined to make the pup let him in this time. He wasn’t backing down anymore. Not this time. He knew Ash needed him, he knew that the Omega’s stubbornness was getting in his way. Gerardo could sense he was getting close to getting through to Ash.

He just needed to push a tiny bit harder…

Ash had no words to what Gerardo just said, he felt speechless and his feelings were a jumbling mess. He couldn’t seem to think coherently, Gerardo was making him feel strange, and messing him up on his game. For some strange reason, the Alpha makes him feel like a jittery, naïve, insecure teenager.

“I-I… don’t know how.” Ash admitted shamefully, his eyes lowered intensely at his hands, and he didn’t give a damn how pathetic or submissive he may look at the moment he certainly didn’t give a fuck at this point. All he could feel and think about was Gerardo’s pressuring intent gaze piercing onto him. He didn’t know how… or more like if he could.

Suddenly he felt Gerardo sighed loudly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ash’s tense form, and this confused the Omega.

“Asher… Please talk to me. _I need this_. I need to be able to help you, I want to be the Alpha you need. But you know, and I know, that I can’t unless you let me in baby.” Gerardo admitted this time. It took Ash a bit off guard hearing Gerardo open up so much to him, -to anyone. “I know our relationship and everything in general has been shit crazy and beyond… complicated. Darling I love you, you’re my Omega whether you accept it or not. l You’re mine and your Omega knows this too. I would do _anything_ for you, I would give you the whole fucking world if I could and you know it. Ash, baby please… just let me in. I need you. I-I want you.”

Ash didn’t know what made him do this. He couldn’t comprehend why he decided to say what he did to a man he still doesn’t know completely if he can trust him fully. He’s never done this for anybody, not even Danny yet, and that was saying something. But perhaps it was the moment, the fucking they just did, or the situation Gerardo just helped him out from… or perhaps his Omega instincts were overruling his better judgment? But whatever the reason is, Ash couldn’t take back what he did or said, and he doesn’t know if he would have? The weight he felt being dragged away from him, it was refreshing and made him feel… free.

“O-okay…” Ash murmured softly, barely audible even in the silent room.

The seemed to take Gerardo off guard because a few minutes had passed without a word being spoken between the two until Gerardo finally composed himself and he brushed his lips tenderly across Ash’s turned cheek with pride, admiration and praise.

“Okay pup, tell me. I’m here.” Gerardo asked to make sure he was hearing things correctly. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t coming to any conclusions or thoughts that didn’t match to the Omega’s.

It took a bit for Ash to repeat himself, he didn’t know what Gerardo would do after hearing this, what would he say? Ash felt beyond nervous and scared for what would happen. No not scared, -more like petrified.

“I-I’m not who you think I am…” Ash began nervously, he didn’t know how to exactly begin or what to say. He’s never had to talk about this particular manner before to someone, and he’s never practiced or rehearsed what to say for this because of that. This particular topic, it was one that was beyond personal to the Omega. It’s something only Danny and him know of, and even then, Danny still doesn’t know the whole story.

“What do you mean pup?” Gerardo asked softly. Ash could feel the Alpha’s prescience seep with warmth, comfort and reassurance. It made Ash want to cry at Gerardo’s efforts. “If you’re scared that I will hate or pity you after this, or if I might be disgusted or throw you away, or if you think I would treat you any differently before this, than stop right now. Because I fucking won’t Asher Black.” Gerardo promised with such fierceness and sincerity that it made Ash’s heart flutter and his hopes to dangerously rise.

“H-how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Ash asked timidly, he began to nervously bite down roughly on his poor abused lips as a bad habit. Suddenly he felt Gerardo gently grasp his one hand within his larger one and press it against Gerardo’s beating chest. Ash could feel Gerardo’s steady, strong and beating heart thump against his chest and reverberate against Ash’s hand.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me then pup.” Gerardo smirked mischievously, but his intentions were true and strong.

Ash felt his heart being ripped.

He wanted so badly to go through with this, every fiber in his being told him to just simply let go. It will be easy and simple. Just free himself from the chains holding him down. But his conscience was screaming that he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

He then decided on an alternative to see what would happen.

“What if I tell you everything on my own time? I won’t tell you everything all at once, but what if I tell you bit by bit, piece by piece over the passing weeks, just as our relationship continues? Since then this gives me the chance to see if you stay true to your word, and if you still wish to know more about… me, once you learn a bit about it. Then this gives you the initiative and for me to feel more… comforted and stable knowing this. I can’t have you running off as soon as I reveal myself, this is a big part of me G, and I-I need you to know this.” He explained and admitted dryly, and he could feel his heart thumping quickly against his chest, he felt unbelievably frightened that Gerardo would instantly turn him down, that he would refuse to accept Ash’s proposition without a second thought. Ash began to prepare himself for the blow when Gerardo said just the opposite.

“Okay. If this will prove to you my word is true, then fine. I will do it if that’s what it takes.” Gerardo agreed, he smiled warmly down at Ash and made the Omega’s heart flutter in his chest.

Ash gulped but nodded slowly nonetheless.

“Fuck. I-I don’t even know where to begin.” He nervously chuckled humorlessly. He felt Gerardo’s warm touch envelop him once again as a means to comfort and soothe the panicking Omega. As much as Ash hated it, he couldn’t help but admit that it worked.

“Take your time pup. We have _all_ the time you need. There’s no rush.” The mafia overlord reassured him with soft, comforting words that Ash couldn’t believe was real.

How could this man even be real? How could Ash have found an Alpha this… _perfect_? Was this real? Did this man have any flaws? Any secrets? Ash was suddenly quite curious towards his past? Family? He never mentions or talk to Ash about it. After this, if all goes well in the end, he’d have to broach the subject to Gerardo.

“I’m… _broken_.” Ash started, and he could see Gerardo ready to quickly interject, but Ash interrupted him before the Alpha could. “I’m broken, and it’s all because of my childhood. My past. I am who I am now because of a man in my past. A man who haunts me every passing second of every day of my life now. He’s a constant in my life that haunts me and consumes me. It drives me crazy.” Ash began to explain shakily. He could feel his anxiety and apprehension increase by the second. But Gerardo’s comforting and anchoring presence is what kept Ash going.

“This… _man_ , he, -my past isn’t a happy one. Including Danny’s. My mother was an alcoholic whore who died when Danny and I was born. She was a prostitute Adjin Omega, she died young and had me young. So I would have been around 3 years old maybe when she died? I know with certainty though that she absolutely hated my father, she hated me, she simply hated life, and because of that hatred, she committed suicide and escaped her unlucky fate. She was lucky, she got to leave the hell hole of our family before it even started.” Ash muttered with hatred burning deep and fiercely in his eyes, just talking about… all of this, it was conjuring up very dark, nasty and unwanted feelings and memories Ash had taken so long to bury away.

“My father… he was an unstable man. Both of my parents were single children for all I know, we weren’t surrounded by any relatives or family, only them. My father was an Alpha, no Adjin blood in him. When my mother died, my father… he simply worsened from that point on if possible. Because of his unstable and bipolar tendencies, I took the lead and initiative in caring and parenting Danny. I made sure he had a school he could go attend, that he was fed, clothed and bathed. I protected and nurtured him like a parent ought to, I gave him what he deserved… what I didn’t get.” Ash explained, surprisingly his voice was unwavering and was strong. This surprised him.

He could feel Gerardo’s constant eyes watching him as he explained his story. For some reason, feeling Gerardo’s eyes watching him constantly, it made Ash feel anchored, stronger and stable.

It made the Adjin feel like Gerardo was going to be a _constant_ in his life.

“We were poor I suppose you could say. We were far from rich and perfect, that’s for sure. I tried to provide, to give and do the best for Danny. I was always putting him first and making sure I was second. Always.” Ash told him softly, he began mindlessly flittering his fingers across his tattoos. “My father… he…. Was not kind. In the house, behind closed doors, anywhere. Even in public, the man was ruthless, merciless and he was the perfect stereotype definition of an Alpha.” Ash noticed the scowl forming on Gerardo’s lips at hearing this. It made him feel curious as to what was going through the Alpha’s head right now? What was he thinking?

This man lying beside him, being the classification of mysteries, secrecy and power. He wondered if all this talking about pasts, families and secrets, if Gerardo was thinking of his own. Ash felt very interested and curious as to what Gerardo’s own family was like, he never talks about his parents or siblings… if he has any.

“My father has always treated me terribly. He was abusive, physically and verbally. He had no work, and no lover. The government was threatening to take away our apartment because we were so utterly deep in fucking debt. They threatened to take away his pension, the car, the hydro and necessities. Yet all that bastard did was lounge all day, simply drinking shit, snorting in drugs and spending all our needed money for gambling and motherfucking prostitutes! He barely touched Danny though, I still can’t understand the reason as to why, but I’m just so god damn happy for it. Perhaps because I looked more like Mom than he did? But my father’s attention was only focused towards me. But luckily, Danny stayed clear of Dad’s radar still, but me… never. It was as if he made it his top priority, his goal, his commitment in life was to make my life miserable.” Ash snarled angrily, eyes fuming and hands suddenly clenched painfully tight in balled up fists by his chest.

“My father… he was a complete asshole. He made me take care of our shitty house, care for Danny and him. I would be forced to skip school for a week sometimes if it went bad. He would beat me if I was late or complained, he would whip me if I embarrassed or humiliated him in front of his friends. He’s threatened to kill me or hurt Danny if I told anyone too. He would hit and lash out at me at the smallest things. He was very bipolar, his behavior and personality always changing. That man… he was unpredictable and dangerous, you always needed to be wary and on guard around him. You could never be… safe with him. I always had to hide the marks with bandages or under heavy, suffocating, uncomfortably scratchy clothing.” Ash’s voice began to distance, his mind starting to wander to a different time and place.

Abruptly, Gerardo’s soft and lulling voice brought Ash back. “Does your… father have anything to do with… _this_?” He asked Ash in a gentle tone, his eyes continuously searching and his hands never stopped comforting or caressing Ash.

It took a while before Ash could swallow and speak, he slowly nodded and frowned. “He was the beginning. After him and that… _incident_ , everything just went downhill from there.” Ash admitted timidly, his voice sad, broken and lost to Gerardo’s ears. It broke at the Alpha’s heart seeing the small Omega helpless and hurting like this. He felt unbelievably frustrated at not being able to do anything to ease the pup’s burdens.

For some reason, upon seeing Ash for the very first time… everything inside of him was screaming at the Alpha to claim and protect this Omega. As if he was Gerardo’s. There was just something about Ash that drew and enchanted Gerardo in like a moth to a bright, fierce and burning flame. Something addictive and mesmerizing. He always seems to feel out of control, insecure, and never ever stable whenever he was around this stubborn and strong headed Omega. He doesn’t know why or how, but this Omega always seems to throw him off his game and it always makes him feel… _vulnerable_. Something he has not felt in a very long time.

If he couldn’t do such a small task as to relieve Ash of this pain, what kind of Alpha is he?

“Can you still continue?” Gerardo asked him gently, he easily noticed the way Ash was struggling to find words.

Ash forced himself to nod and continue onwards. He couldn’t stop now, not after getting this far. “My Dad… one day, it was the day of my birthday, August 22nd, when I turned 10 years old. I don’t remember exactly what I did that pushed him, I think it was when he was drinking too much and I was coming home too late for his liking. My birthday was also the day close to my parent’s anniversary as well, he was drinking more than usual. He was beginning to get that familiar crazed look in his eyes and when those times came, I knew it best to leave him alone and hide. Don’t talk, don’t run, just hide and stay low. However it was too late.

“I was returning late from the liquor store since Dad sent me out to fetch some more since he just finished the last bottle. When I walked through the front door, and that was when I saw Dad actually hitting Danny. He was about to tear Danny’s shirt off, and there were so many bruises littering across my brother’s face and chest and that’s when I snapped. I felt this sudden surge of courage as I pushed my father away from Danny and screamed at him to run. Danny was I think… maybe 7 years old at the time? My word was his law, he obeyed with tears and snot running down his beaten face. I don’t know where he ran off to, or where he hid, as long as I didn’t know or Dad didn’t know, then he would be fine. Once I made sure Danny was safe and gone, or as safe as he could be, I knew I was fucked.” Ash shivered at this, the memories came barreling in, the panic, the familiar fear and terror he felt that night.

He could remember it as clear as day.

Ash could feel Gerardo’s concerned expression, he didn’t interrupt or stop his stroking, and it made him feel stable and secure.

“Then what happened next baby?” Gerardo pressed further, the Alpha made sure his tone was calming, encouraging and never intimidating or demanding.

“He began to beat me like usual, I could handle the pain, especially by then I was beginning to memorize his beating patterns and style. I could prepare myself from his hits and lashes.” He chuckled dryly and looked at Gerardo boldly. “I still have some of the scars from that day too.” He began to point to the tattoo of a ying and yang symbol along his collarbone and few others along his back, wrist and torso. However the yin and yang symbol was quite large and also bore Danny’s name with an intricate design that was incorporated into the tattoo. But if one were to look close enough, they would see deep scaring and lash marks where his father had beaten and thrown him. At the time, he had accidently landed on the corner of a table where it cut through him deep. Hard and deep enough to scar the tissue and leave a mark after all those years that could still be visibly seen now.

As he watched Gerardo stare and notice the mark that he tried to cover up with the tattoo, he noticed Gerardo didn’t show any hints of his emotions or thoughts physically, but he did see a flash of… anger, disgust, and shock? All these emotions had left Ash confused, scared and nervous about Gerardo.

Was he hating or pitying him? Was Gerardo going to back out now? Would he start treating him differently now?

Ash began to self-consciously raise his hand to casually hide the tattoo from the Alpha’s intense view, when suddenly Gerardo grabbed at Ash’s wrist tightly, enough to mark him and stopped him from hiding. It surprised Ash and made him feel slightly scared and unsure.

“G… Y-you okay?” He heard himself ask the Alpha nervously.

Gerardo seemed to recover and nodded quietly, he shot the Omega a reassuring smile and motioned for him to continue while carefully releasing the Omega’s wrist and merely strong it between his warm fingers. “Yeah pup, sorry just the thought of another man… touching you and hurting you. Damaging what’s mine. I’ll be honest, it really fucking pisses me off.” He admitted to Ash angrily, his voice cold and dangerous, eyes sharp and unwavering. “I’m glad I wasn’t there when that mother fucker did that to you or he’d be worse than dead.” Gerardo told Ash calmly, yet the calmness sin his tone and the way he kept smiling sent anxious shudders running down Ash’s spine.

Ash slowly nodded before continuing. “That day he did something different when compared to his usual beatings. Though he did get a few good ones in, my body was screaming in pain. I don’t think I felt so much pain in my life than on that day. I think I broke a rib, fractured my wrist and my chest and face were burning and numb. Somehow during the whole ordeal, my shirt and pants were torn, and my father wore a dangerous, hungry starved look in his eye that I will never forget for the rest of my life. If I had the knowledge I do now and could tell and arm myself in the past, I would have instantly recognized that gaze. But at the time… the little me then had no fucking clue, and all I could feel at the time was sheer fear and terror. What happened next…” Ash began, he choked and could feel the stupid tears starting to well up once again.

Gerardo could see Ash struggling with words, that what he was about to say next was hard to bear and reveal to him. The Alpha had a fairly good idea what was about to come, but he wished with every fiber in his body that what he was thinking wasn’t what happened to the boy. Perhaps something different might have happened to the pup? Something… else? But the chances of it being probable, it was increasingly low. It hurt him knowing this, and he could not imagine what Ash was feeling or thinking at the moment.

All he did know was that the Omega, _his Omega_ , was hurting badly. Hurting more then he should. Ash needed an Alpha to protect and care for him, and Gerardo was making it his life’s mission to be that Alpha that Ash so desperately need. To be the man that Ash could rely on and trust wholeheartedly.

As hard or as impossible as that may be, Gerardo refused to allow Ash to keep hurting like he is now, he refused to let any more harm come to his Omega, and he was going to do his damn hardest to make this happen.

Even if it killed him.

Ash could feel his walls breaking down far too quickly, becoming fragile glass crumbs inside his darkening mind. He was falling apart by the seams, and he was starting to realize that the only person who could pick him up and put him back together again… was the man lying right beside him.

Gerardo Bane.

But then dark thoughts began to enter his mind, memories and before he realized it happening it was too late. He was being consumed by the memories, and without stopping himself, he was spilling it _all_ to the man beside him. Every single word.

_He quickly pins me down on the rickety hard kitchen table, quick to covering my mouth to muffle my screams with his large sweaty hand. No one else is home, Danny was somewhere safely hiding and Dad doesn't want the neighbors to hear for what is about to occur._

_At the time I was clueless to what I was about to endure, all I knew was that I was in pain, I was scared and I wanted this to all be over. I couldn’t stop questioning my life, this family and my existence over and over._

_Why did I exist? I kept thinking._

_I was shivering and shaking when Dad finally tore off his hand from my mouth. I laid on the table frozen in terror, only able to watch as he quickly tore off his shirt and zip ties my wrists tightly together, that my wrists were quickly reddening and losing circulation fast._

_I began to struggle and scream myself hoarse to no avail, but that only backfired. Dad, he held my thin shaking, wriggling and flailing body down with ease and great force._

_“What are you doing D-Daddy? Let me go! P-please.” I desperately plead and yell. “I-I don’t want this. Stop!” I began sobbing and hiccupping, my throat quickly becoming dry and scratchy o my own ears._

_“You've been avoiding me baby, I can tell. Now that I have you all to myself. Fuck, I'm going to do what I have wanted to you for a very long time. Ever since Mommy died, you are gonna fill her rightful place. Right slut?” He shouted at me as he started to roughly manhandle me and tore off his pants and underwear._

_"W-what are you going to do to me?" I nervously stammer and ask. Still as a child, I was still naïve and oblivious to what that man was about to do to me._

_Dad doesn't say anything, he merely stands up silently and admirers what he's about to do. The son who he hates with every fiber of who ebbing, and who reminds him every day of that woman, zip tied to the table. Spread wide and bear, no clothes on and has no control over anything. He looks so beautiful laying there with a scared look on that thin innocent face, already in a sobbing mess, tears and snot. He was about to gladly ruin this beautiful creature forever._

_He would take everything from me on that day._

_“Just lay there and look pretty, baby girl, and try to keep quiet. You don’t wish to anger Daddy any more do you?”_

_I laid there shivering, forced to watch him walk over to me with a predatory stance, eyes glazed with a deep uncontrollable hunger, insanity and lust._

_Fear began controlling me now, I no longer cared about him being angry or hitting me. I couldn’t stop myself anymore. My heart felt as if it were about to burst from my chest as I began kicking my legs out, crying and screaming._

_But that doesn't stop him._

_No, instead it merely pisses him off further._

_He sits on my ankles to prevent being kicked and continues to enjoy this moment. The sick sadistic bastard._

_He finally gets down to my limp dick, it's only small, but is one of the most beautiful sights Dad has ever seen. There's barely any hair which isn't surprising because the kid’s only10, and his balls haven't dropped yet, he can only imagine what his ass looks and feels like around his massive hardened cock._

_“Shhh baby, just let me have a look sweet cheeks. I'm going to get off of your legs now, and if you kick me or try anything I will shove my entire fist up your little tight pussy. Okay whore?”_

_Realization had finally dawned on me when he said that, I could only silently nod in true terror, and continue to cry loudly. All thoughts of Danny leaving my mind at that moment._

_Dad slowly moved off of my hurting and aching ankles and began to lift my shaking and resisting legs up above my head, giving him a perfect view of my tightly clenched asshole._

_“Oh it's so beautiful, baby! Have you ever looked at your own pussy with a mirror in the bathroom? If not, you're missing out sweet girl. It's so tight and pink and hairless, I’m one lucky Daddy because I have the chance to be the first to break this sweet red cherry in. Aren’t I? You will love it baby girl. I know you want to make Daddy happy, don’t you?” He gently brushed his sweaty finger over the tight pink rose._

_I started thrashing and crying loudly, I couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen. This was wrong, he was sick, I didn’t want this. Why wasn’t he stopping? Why did this have to happen to me?_

_My voice went quiet from being hoarse and sore. I was overly sensitive and just the slightest bare touch sent me off. I started to cry even more when I felt him spit on his hand and rub them together lewdly. What kid deserved this?_

_Why did God hate me?_

_Fear was beyond what I could feel at that moment._

_“D-Daddy, p-please! Don't do this! I-I'm scared.” I scream and plead till he backhands me to shut me up._

_The physical hit and pain was better than this._

_“Don't be scared baby girl. It's going to be over before ya know it, who knows… maybe you won't want it to end my little Daddy slut.” He purred in my ear darkly then sneered afterwards in thought._

_Before I could even respond back, I felt a hard and warm pressure push forcefully against my resisting asshole, and in a few seconds, it was starting to actually push in and enter._

_Shock, terror and anger tore through me like a knife. The pain was nothing I have ever felt before, and I thought by now I would have known pain. But this… this was true pain._

_I wouldn’t have wished this fate upon anyone, let alone a kid like me._

_I could hear screams and piercing cries fill the room in a cacophony, when realization hit me, hard. Those terrified screams and deafening cries were coming from me._

_They were mine._

_I began thrashing and resisting like never before, as if I was about to be killed, but it had the opposite effect of what I was going for. Instead of Dad leaving me and being pushed out, more pain was inflicted and devoured me, the agony was merely increasing for me and the pleasure grew for him._

_I just wanted to get away from this pain, but Daddy was insistent and preserved._

_It hurt so bad, so very badly. I could feel his long, thick, cock thrust farther and farther inside me. I had no prep, my virgin hole was being torn in half before my very eyes. Was there an end? How big was this thing? It was tearing me apart! I wasn’t going to make it. I was going to die. My own father was about to kill me._

_Help! Somebody… Anybody?_

_Finally defeat filled me as I recognized that instead of using my energy to escape the inevitable, I should simply prepare myself mentally and just give up on trying to get away, the more I moved, the more uncomfortable it became I learned._

_“Shhh baby, it's all the way in now. Do you feel it? Do you feel Daddy’s thick and heavy cock fill your sweet tight pussy? I know it hurts sweet cheeks, just relax for me though? It will feel better if you do. I can feel your muscles tightening around me every time I move inside you, gods, it feels so good for Daddy baby girl. You’re finally a real big boy now. Daddy will teach you so much more form here on out. Would you like that my sweet little bitch? Just remember, that everything, it was all me. All Daddy who did this to you.” He chuckled maliciously in my ear while saying these terrible things, and suddenly he thrusted deep, hard and rough. He was not taking his time to wait for me to adjust or accommodate his massive length._

_My eyes widened when I realized that this wasn’t going to end anytime soon. That this was my life, this wasn’t some terrible nightmare I’d wake from soon._

_This was real. This was my reality._

_"Ah! D-Daddy please! Get off of me! You’re hurting me, it hurts! You’re ripping me in half! I-I’ll die! Fuck!” I screamed and painfully fisted my hand into a tightly clenched ball. I could feel my nails draw blood and pierce the skin. The simple pain drawn from my hand was a great distraction from the initial pain being sent in my lower region._

_“Shut up you fucking bitch! Pretty girls like you don’t say bad cuss words. You will learn soon who is in charge, where your place is and most importantly, remember this you fucking sum bucket. You are but a means to pleasure me. Your existence is to take cock, make your Alpha satisfied and breed me fuck pups. Understand?” The Alpha snarled, his red eyes narrowed as he angrily tightened his grip around my pale and thin neck._

_I felt my breath cut off, then my eyes widened as I gasped for air desperately. He began to sporadically deepen his thrusts painfully inside of my now gaping, bleeding abused hole, the roughness and mercilessness was unbearable. My blood was staining and trickling down my shaking thighs, the overbearing stench of sex, and piss and cum could be strongly smelt. The agony becoming excruciating, and I would do and say anything to cease it._

_“Y-Yes Daddy! Please! I understand.” I sobbed and nodded hysterically. I just wanted this to all end soon._

_“You understand what slut?” He asked darkly, then abruptly he easily lifted my hips up under his large hands. He arched my back and his cock jammed further against my prostate and insides. I felt as if my insides were soon about to become my outsides._

_“I’m nothing more than a Omega c-cum bucket, my sole purpose is to p-please you and your cock. I’m just a b-breeder!” I cried out in defeat and hurt._

_I was done. This is all too much for me. I can’t do this anymore._

_“Well… look who finally understands their place now… Hmm… now you don't have to be scared anymore, because Daddy’s here to help you get nice and stretched out, as much as I love tight virgin pussy boy assholes. Soon your cunt will be so unbelievably stretched and gaping, it will only crave and need my cock for you to be happy and full. Won’t you baby girl? We can do this any time unless however, you wish to invite your beautiful baby brother as well? How does that sound darling? We could start a nice threesome? How does that sound my baby girl?” He laughed and grinned hungrily._

_Fear tore at me at the thought of his baby brother, Danny, if he too were forced to suffer the same pain and anguish he had to. I refuse to ever allow that to happen. I would do this again and again to stop that from happening. If I was still alive, I would make sure unlike me, Danny had the best, the happiest and innocent childhood a kid like him could have under these circumstances._

_I bit down roughly on my lower lip, drawing and tasting blood as I began shaking my head violently and trying to pull myself together. “P-please don’t. It sounds terrible D-Daddy.” I managed to spit in his face, my anger quickly snapping and overwhelming my better judgment, and immediately I began regretting my choice of action as he scowled deeply and without stop he shoved himself deep and fast inside of my bleeding and hurting ass._

_The pain became too much to handle, and I started to scream and cry again. I could tell the sick man was getting off on my pain and screams._

_“PLEASE DADDY STOP! IT HURTS, IM ABOUT TO BE RIPPED APART!” I shriek and started desperately begging for him to let me go to no avail._

_“Why would I stop? I'm just trying to get your butthole used to what's going to happen next time. From now on, you’re mine now Asher. No one else's. You will soon learn what you’re good for, and that’s cock, and only cock. I'm allowed to touch you and play with you all I want, and you will tell NO ONE or I will drag my second son and do so much worse than I did to you, ya got it? You're going to enjoy being my cock slave, we're going to learn so much together, like how much water you can take with an enema, or how many golf balls we can fit up your tight little ass. It's going to be so much fun baby girl.”_

_I cried harder, if possible, after hearing what he just told him, there's no way to get out of it, this is my life now._

_And I believe every word he told me._

_Suddenly I felt his cock thicken and start lodging into my ass, his thrusts becoming erratic as I knew what was about to happen next. I let out a couple of more anguished cries for what was about to occur._

_Please don’t, I don’t want for what’s going to happen next. Make it stop, please! I’m begging you!_

_His cock swells and his large knot catches in me, the cock begins to rut inside of me for good measure, I whimper weakly in return. It starts to pulsate as a waterfall of cum pours into me, filling me to the brink as my belly feels extended and bloated with my father’s seed._

_I could feel my asshole closes up tightly around the large cock buried deep within me, I could feel it start to swell and now feel numb and aching._

_“Aw baby, you're a little swollen down here from taking a big boy’s cock. Aren’t you? Here, let me get some lotion, it'll make you feel better.” He cooed in my ear without care but merely amusement._

_“There you go, all better baby. You're probably going to be sore for a few days, and it'll be hard to go to the bathroom. So ask me if you need help, and I can give you that enema I was talking about earlier. Also, try to walk around normally so Danny doesn’t catch on or think his heroic big brother was getting fucked by his old man. I'm going to let your arms go, and you're going to put your clothes back on and stay here like nothing has ever happened, understood bitch?” He snarled and ordered dominantly._

_All I could do was weakly nod my head and feel him cut away the painful zipties and pull out with a disgusting and lewd squelch. Cum was leaking from me and the pain felt like a constant buss to me. I weakly wiped my tears which were useless, I could feel him lean down and over to give me an empty kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room with a hysterical chuckle._

_I could feel the cum leaking out of my open and gaping hole, my body wouldn’t stop shaking and the tears wouldn’t cease._

_What have I done?_

_What will happen to me now?_

“I-I’m a fucking mess! I hate being a weak, pathetic Omega! Because of this… I can’t do a damn thing. I’m useless and destroying everything and everyone around me. Fuck! Danny deserves so much better then… _this_.” He angrily shouted and pointed at himself. “Y-You deserve so much better than me-.” Ash began to say through frustrated tears, while the dark and nasty fears and doubts were quickly consuming his mind before Gerardo’s raised voice interrupted him and broke through his overwhelming monstrous thoughts.

“What’s better about denying what you are?” Gerardo asked the Omega angrily, with eyes narrowed and his voice refusing to give up on Ash, only willing to accept the truth and nothing less.

“Nothing, I suppose…” Ash began, getting increasingly angry and frustrated at himself, at his past, his biology, his regrets and life decisions up to this point over the years. The mere thought of him tainting and destroying Gerardo as well… no.

“But just know Ash, some people, human or Adjin alike, they aren’t as strong as you are my love.” Gerardo said with certainty. His voice becoming as strong as steel and as certain as his love for Ash was becoming.

Ash scoffed through the relentless tears and snot. He had no words at the moment as he hugged himself close to the comforting and understanding Alpha. The knot had deflated by now, but Gerardo’s heavy cock still sat comfortably and snugly inside of Ash’s loose warmth.

The Omega couldn’t believe an Alpha like Gerardo was with him right now. How was it possible he deserved someone like Gerardo Bane?

Was this a cruel fate? That Gerardo would be ripped from his grasp once everything become great and happy for Ash? Just the thought of that even occurring, it greatly tore and broke Ash, he coudlnt afford having that last bit of lively hope in his heart to be torn in such a way. It would utterly destroy him, and even he knew this with the upmost certainty.

If he were to allow _this_ to happen, allow this Alpha into his life and deeply concealed heart… He needed it to be certain and _constant_. He needed it to be real and alive. Not short lived, fake or abused. His mind and heart wouldn’t be able to take it if it was.

Ash felt beyond scared at this point. He felt livid. Livid for the future, for the present now and for what’s about to come.

Could Gerardo be… _the one_ for Ash?

“You’re the strongest and bravest person I know Ash. Sometimes, I find it humbling, I really do. I know it’s a constant struggle, and I think that’s what makes you strong – the striving to overcome all the problems weighing you down. The stubbornness, hotheaded temper and rebelliousness. Your loyalty and protectiveness towards your loved ones. It’s what makes you _you._ ” Gerardo said in a warm and compelling tone. The Alpha was trailing warm and promising kisses along the side of Ash’s bare and marked neck.

Just waiting to be claimed and bitten.

To be wanted.

“You’re only saying that because I’m a sniveling mess right now.” Ash chuckled dryly, looking away and wiping furiously at the tears staining his reddened face and cheeks.

“I’m saying that because it’s true pup. And because I see what you go through, and how you cope with it, and it awes me. It really does, and I’m not so quick to admit things like this. It makes me love you even more.” Gerardo murmured tenderly in Ash’s ear.

A burning heat enveloped Ash as his eyes widened, and no words were able to pass through his lips.

“You are _not_ broken Asher Black! Far beyond it. And you may not know or believe this now… but what I say _is_ the truth, and I will make you see what I see in you.” Gerardo promised him with such fierceness and devotion, that it brought Ash wanting to cry one again.

They laid together silently for a few more minutes until Ash shyly looked up at him and kissed him on his jaw with determination and confidence. “Thank you. I know it’s not enough but for now, that’s all I can say.” Ash told Gerardo truthfully, but his voice seeped with sincerity and awe towards the Alpha lying beside him.

_For accepting and loving him still Even after hearing all of this._

“For what?” Gerardo asked him in confusion and mixed amusement and surprise filtered in his voice.

“For believing in me… when I couldn’t myself. Thank you for not giving up on a broken shell of myself, for not abandoning me, pitying me or acting indifferently towards me after hearing my sad pitying life story. Thank you for just being… a _constant_.” Ash admitted timidly, his cheeks burning up noticeably in embarrassment as he started to let Gerardo in.

Letting Gerardo take a place in his heart.

Gerardo pulled the succumbing and mentally and physically exhausted Omega in closer to him. He buried his nose fiercely into Ash’s messy pale hair and exposed neck, breathing in the scent of him, and vowing: _never to stop_.

 

* * *

A - "Well we seem to be getting along much... better."

G - *smirks proudly* "Indeed we are pup."

A - "You better not tell anyone what I just told you, and I swear G, if you fuck with my trust I will-." *begins threatening dangerously*

G - *sighs loudly* "Calm down Ash, I would never do such a thing. Don't you know me by now? Do you have no trust in me? I'm not a cruel or merciless person, and I would never do that to you." *defends instantly*

A - *sighs before calming down* "I know... I-I'm sorry for acting rash out on you, I get... _snappy_ when I feel like prey or cornered." *admits embarrassedly* "But I don't really know you G, I don't even know your favorite food or animal!"

G - *chuckles softly* "I understand, and I would _never_ treat you like prey, pup. And if you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask me." *laughing and making it sound all so simple* "My favorite food is steak, and my favorite animal is the wolf."

A - *narrows eyes suspiciously* "Are you serious? Don't joke with me G. You like steak and wolves? Doesn't that sound... _coincidental_?" *stares at own ears and tail then looking back to how he was a 100% carnivore meat lover, and he would rather die then become vegan or a vegetarian*

G - *shakes head before chuckling*

Admin - "I see you two have made amends since last time. Good job guys, I'm proud."

A - *looks away and blushes*

G - "Indeed we've gotten closer and learned a thing or two about each other." *smiles proudly*

Admin - "I really am glad to hear that. Are you excited for what I have in store for you next?" *grins mischievously*

A - *backs up nervously and warily glares* "Will it be more depressing emotional shit?"

Admin - *laughs loudly for a few long minutes* "Well I can tell you that the next chapter, you two will be getting a break finally, and letting two others get some spotlight in."

A - *narrows eyes suspiciously* "Two others? Who?"

Admin - *sticks tongue out playfully* "I ain't telling ya."

A - *growls in annoyance*

Admin - "But the chapter afterwards, may or may not possibly contain 'emotional shit' like you said." *smirks darkly*

G - *can't help but smile* "You really are evil."

Admin - *laughs* "Hey? I can't help it can I? Not if I have you two constantly around me."


	9. Chapter 9

~ Songs ~

Beside You : Marianas Trench

Haven't Had Enough : Marianas Trench

Slow Down : Selena Gomez

 

* * *

Danny would like to have said that his life was peaceful and normal, but in all honesty… it truly wasn’t.

Far from it to be exact.

Everyday he’s constantly worrying about Ash like a nagging parent would, even though he’s the youngest, and he should be more concerned about passing high school exams, getting a girlfriend, worrying about social standings and social media and surrounding himself with parties and friends. He shouldn’t be living in a secret hideaway base surrounded by a mafia filled with all overbearing Alphas, with his only brother who barely spends time with him anymore, and a particular annoying Alpha who seemed to not understand or comprehend the words: “leave me alone”.

Yet does he regret this life? Does he blame Ash for everything that’s happened and will happen? Does he wish for another brother or family to be with?

Hell no.

He doesn’t blame a single thing on Ash, how could he?

It’s quite the opposite actually.

Ash has been doing _everything_ ; all his decisions, regrets and life choices have been _for_ him. To protect and give the best for Danny. How could he despise or blame his brother for that?

Danny honestly couldn’t picture a life without Ash, he couldn’t imagine living without his brother by his side.

He remembered the day he simply burst.

When everything had come terribly crashing down and he took all the consuming blame, the stress, anger and depression all onto his brother. Telling Ash things he didn’t mean at all, telling Ash that he was nothing but a whore who spreads his legs, that he wasn’t his brother.

Everything he said was a lie.

It was simply Danny being selfish asshole, it was just him trying to find some sort of output to lash out at, and the closest thing he had was his brother to do that. That might have been one of his biggest regrets in his life, and even when the two had made up, Danny could still feel a slight tension between them, and how Ash sometimes tended to seem a tad guarded and more distant towards Danny during times.

Yeah he hated it, but he honestly didn’t know what to do to close that now opened gap he had created.

Danny blames all of it on himself.

_It’s all his fault._

For the past few months and weeks, the Omega has been thinking and reflecting a lot lately. About life, his decisions up to this point, the present and future, what will happen next?

Luckily school has ended for the year, even more surprising was that fact: How had he passed with flying colors amongst all the drama and their situation?

Unlike Ash, Danny’s strong suit wasn’t within the arts, but more towards academic intelligence, strategy and thinking. He was a natural with numbers, words, statistics, the sciences and any sort of math. He failed miserably with art, he couldn’t sing a proper note, and paint a perfect circle or straight line, let alone pick up an instrument and play it flawlessly like Ash could.

Ever since he was a kid, Ash has always been his hero, his role model and someone he’s always tried to follow and live up to.

And he still is to Danny.

He will always be _his_ hero.

Danny still wished he could be strong like Ash. To not fall or break down during stressful or pressuring times, strong enough mentally and physically. To never be afraid and have the determination to prove everyone wrong, even with all the judgment and hate that comes along with it.

Ash never ceases to amaze him. His brother… he was definitely something.

He’s known for a while that his brother wasn’t like the other kids his age.

Sure, Ash is an Adjin Omega, but besides that fact, most kids Ash’s age don’t need to cook meals for their family, clean, work and have a brother and alcoholic unstable father to care for constantly, and need to keep two jobs while schoolwork so he could pay the rent, buy food and keep the roof over their heads.

Kids his age had time to “play”, fool around at the arcade, buy candy at the closest corner store and have sleepovers with others. All they needed to worry about was finishing homework, getting an A+ on the next test, being a part of the “cool kids”.

Ash never had any of that, and Danny has always felt that he was the main reason why.

His brother was always so occupied with being a parent, taking care of him constantly and because of this, he’s never had any true time for himself to really be a _kid_. He barely had a childhood and instead, he’s had more time acting like an adult then he did acting his own age.

Danny could remember many times during his childhood where he and Ash would get so much hate from fellow classmates and other kids around them at school and their neighborhoods. The other kids, they would shout, hit and tease them for being poor, for being Adjins, for being Omegas, orphans. They would never stop teasing and degrading at Ash for his type of “job”. At the time, Ash has started early selling his body for cash when he was too young for anybody to accept him with any “real work”. Who would want an Adjin Omega kid, not even a teenager yet and still in elementary school?

No one.

It started maybe when he was around 10 years old? But Ash would always ignore the bullying and degrading, he would always walk away without a word and have his head held high, he would hug Danny and bump his head against Danny as a means of comfort and support.

 

_“Look at him!” An upper classmate who has been bullying me constantly for a while shouted. He sneers at me with repulsion. He’s an Alpha, no Adjin blood in him, meaning he has a much higher standing then I ever would or could._

_The Alpha was surrounded by his group of rich friends, some were Adjins but they were Betas, and for the most part they were all Alphas. They were all circling me like predators as they closed in on my pathetic shaking and sniffling form._

_“Wearing rags, thinking you’re so high and mighty just because you skipped a grade and think you’re so ‘smart’. Yeah right, you’re nothing more than a slut!” The boy chuckles darkly and kicks me in the side painfully._

_A cry tore from my lips before I could stop it, I felt weak and useless. The cry was not from the pain, but from the humiliation and the truth in his words._

_He’s right. I’m nothing more than an Omega right?_

_“You want to know what my Daddy says about Omegas like you?” The Alpha mocks, his grin wide and filled with hunger and amusement._

_I suddenly felt rough hands grasp my thin arms roughly, securing me from escape. I looked to see an Alpha mortal and an Adjin Beta yank me up from the ground and grip onto me painfully tight. As if I had the strength to break free._

_I could feel blows raining down onto my already bruised sides as I refused to cry out again. I could feel the wet tears running down my round face though before I could hide them. I could hear myself pathetically whimper quietly, and I lowered my ears submissively. Just waiting it out, praying for them to finish their “fun” with me and just be done with it. Just waiting like a damsel in distress until my shining knight in armor appears to save me._

_I was waiting outside the school gate for Ash to come pick me up that afternoon. It was the end of the week, a Friday, and school had just finished for me. I went to the same elementary school as Ash did. But Ash was about 11 years old at the time, and I was only 7 or 8 years old. I was definitely about to turn 8 at the least. Though Ash finished his classes 10 minutes after I did mine, so I had to wait for him to finish and come pick me up so we could walk home together._

_I felt a burning slap hit my cheek as my face snapped to the side. Pain bloomed and the image of_ his _face showed in my mind._

_I whimpered in fear._

_The Alpha leader scowled and stood inches away from my snot and tear stained face._

_“Answer me when I talk to you bitch.” He snarled threateningly._

_I didn’t want his attention turned towards me, I feared his Alpha voice and I didn’t want any more wrath casted upon me then what I already have, so I shakily shook my head silently._

_I heard him chuckle in amusement at my cowardice and fear. His friends all began laughing and mocking me. “Well, since you don’t know.” He drawled out darkly. “My Daddy says Omegas like you, especially halfbreed Adjins, they’re meant for breeding and serving. Nothing more. And to prove it, don’t you have an older brother that goes here? I’ve seen him a few times in the Red District area too. Always hanging off some massive rich geezers arm like a fucking whore! Is that what he is? A slut? Is that what you are too little slut?” The Alpha child laughed hysterically, his burning gaze piercing mine. “That means you gotta serve me? I’m your Alpha then!”_

_I hated being the target of unwanted attention._

_I could handle the bullying, the verbal abuse, the name calling. I could ignore all the cussing and hits. I could deal with pain and the blows._

_But what I couldn’t deal with, is when someone targets my brother._

_I felt a sudden surge of courage burst through my small body. I shook with rage and growled loudly. It was almost mistaken for an Alpha’s growl. My ears were pinned back and tail flicking behind me angrily and with agitation._

_“Shut up! You don’t know shit about my brother and I! He’s not a whore! I’m not either! So you can shut it and just shove it up your-!” I began to snarl before I felt a sudden pain burst at my bruised side and face. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I could taste blood… my blood. The familiar tang of salt and iron filled my mouth as I coughed and heaved for air. Gasping, I could feel the rage and anger burning heavily from the group. The surge of courage I suddenly just had, it abruptly dissipated and disappeared. I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes, I looked away and dug my claws painfully into the palm of my hands, tearing flesh. I looked towards the ground, just anticipating the next hit waiting to come._

_The raging Alpha was so close to my face, I could feel his warm disgusting breath blow onto me._

_His breath stank._

_“What the fuck did you say Omega?” He growled dangerously. Eyes glowing red as he grabbed and yanked at the collar of my shirt in his fist. “Bitches like you don’t talk to Alphas like me. Know your place bitch!” He spat._

_I shuddered and bowed down. What else could I do? What should I do?_

_I’m scared._

_“You’re nothing but an Omega, ya understand?” He shouted at me with his heavy Texan accent, his voice rising as I tried to hunch over myself and make myself as physically small as possible. “Your brother is a fucking whore, and I’ve seen it with my own eyes. I bet he isn’t even at school right now, and he acts like a high and mighty Alpha! A king… yeah right. He’s probably off spreading his legs for some fat old geezer like some fucking prostitute right about now! And soon that will be you-.” The Alpha began before I felt his massive weight thrown off me and a piercing familiar growl tore through the air. I could feel the two holding me were torn off of me and slammed mercilessly to the ground._

_I huddled there, terrified. My body didn’t seem to work nor cooperate with what my mind was trying to tell me to do._

_I shakily looked up to see a familiar smirking pale faced boy, his pale furry ears pinned back aggressively, and pale gold eyes shining with mischief and dominance._

_He looked like an Alpha right now. Not a weak Omega like me._

_Ash._

_My savior. My hero. My brother._

_My knight in shining armor._

_He was standing over the knocked out Alphas, fist in contact with the leader’s face. Dark red blood was covering Ash’s once pale skin. He was growling loudly and snarling warningly at the child beneath him without mercy._

_“Fuck. You. Touch my brother again and you’re dead… bitch. I’m no one’s bitch and my brother belongs to me. Hurt what’s mine and I will shove your balls up your tiny virgin ass you hear me? I will make you_ my _bitch.” Ash chuckled darkly, snarling but smirking and roughly shoved the whimpering and cowering form away from him with revulsion._

_He turned towards me with a protective and loving smile adorning his features as he wrapped me in a bear hug and butted his head affectionately with mine. He gently wiped the tears from my cheeks and grinned playfully._

_“Chin up Dee, your big bro is here to save the day.” He laughed softly. “I always will…”_

 

In this society, who would want an Adjin Omega? As a child? As an employee? A friend to depend on?

No one.

Why would they?

Omegas are nothing but a hassle and liability weighing society down. Sure, all Adjins are good for their physical strengths, speed and attributes when comparing to a mortal Alpha, however Alphas have power, strength, dominance, the Voice, and social standings. Unless you were an Adjin Beta or the very rare Adjin Alpha, then it won’t truly matter. And even then, would there be much of a difference? Adjins will always be the lower class, especially Omegas.

Life wasn’t fair.

There was no perfect world where equality exists, where freedom and rights were given freely to everyone, and social reputation doesn’t matter. This world, it is filled with gang wars, fighting, slavery, human trafficking and mafias.

The government and military forces have no real power, politicians are the devil’s spawns and violence always solves answers and not words or peace.

There’s no such thing as peace, or “happily ever after”. Danny doesn’t believe in a “God”, because of there was one, why hasn’t he saved humanity yet? Because if there were a “God”, why didn’t He save Ash and him from their own family, from the pain and abuse? Why did He let this depravity continue on in this world?

It simply didn’t make sense to the Omega.

However in general, society only perceives Omegas to be nothing more than breeders.

We are but a breed meant to stay at home to serve, clean, cook and tend to one’s Alpha and pups. Nothing more than breeders to pleasure the Alphas.

It sickened Danny to the core.

He hates himself it.

He hates the fact that Ash does so much for him, that his brother has devoted his _whole_ life _for_ him, and he can’t do a damn thing to help or return the favor.

He hates the fact that he couldn’t be an Alpha to provide more for Ash, that biology plays such a huge part in how someone is perceived and treated. Danny wanted to be the one who protects his brother and cares for him.

He hates the fact that he’s weak and is always depending on someone else.

It’s unbelievably frustrating.

Here’s Ash throwing himself out on the battlefield, every day, where he can be killed within a matter of seconds and Danny would have no freaking clue when or where it could happen, or if every time Ash walks through that door it could be the last time he’s seeing his brother. Or if Danny will get the chance to even say goodbye, not even knowing when the next time Ash could have a bullet through his chest.

He’s been doing all this for him.

And then here’s Danny’s sitting comfortably on his ass doing absolutely _nothing_. Just merely waiting for his brother to return safely so they could earn more money and keep the roof over their heads. Ash has made sure Danny’s got a school to go to, friends to hang with, a place to live and eat, and that he’s always protected and loved.

Everything Ash has never had.

Danny would do anything for his brother.

 _Anything_ …

Suddenly two large warm hands had suddenly, out of nowhere, tightly grasped his thin wrist and waist and roughly yanked him into the closet he was passing by. No one else was in the hallway to see him being "kidnapped" into the closet by his mysterious captor.

“What are you doing here?" Danny shrieked in surprise at being caught off guard. The Omega absolutely hated surprises, he found them idiotic, needless and unnecessary. And most of all, he hated being the one surprised.

Danny let out an embarrassed yelp before instantly lowering his voice. Instinctively, his tail began swishing anxiously behind him and his ears were lowered down submissively. "You shouldn't be here! If my brother sees you here with me..." He warned quietly, frowning, and his eyes were averted downwards as he nervously starting chewing down on his fingernails in fear at the thought of his brother catching them.

 _Together_.

 _Alone_.

He shuddered.

The thought was certainly not a pleasant one.

A familiar dark and mischievous grin tugged at the older man's features. He chuckled lowly in a deep amusement as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully towards the pouting unamused Adjin.

“Aw come on darling.” The Alpha whined teasingly. “Why are you acting so... _timid_? Babe, it's so... unlike you.” He purred quietly, and gradually pressed his massive body roughly against Danny's smaller form, he was stalking towards his prey in a predatory manner.

It excited him and also made him terrified.

He could feel the rising adrenaline coursing strongly through his body.

The Omega could see the Alpha's eyes glistening in the dark room, his whole form radiating strong danger and a familiar wildness. Something Danny found dangerously irresistible. Though he knew full well he shouldn't be thinking in such a manner. Ash was the dangerous, wild and reckless one and he… he’s supposed to be the mature, responsible, calm and collected one… But he couldn't help it.

It called to him. That unpredictable side.

Danny stubbornly shook his head, trying to put much needed space between him and the Alpha closing in on him.

“W-What do you mean?” He asked trying to sound calm, trying to sound unbothered and bored by the whole situation. Though even he knew he was failing miserably. Danny sighed heavily and looked away.

He could feel quite clearly how cornered he was, his back hitting the closet shelf, and his only means of exit and escape… it was being blocked by this massive form looming in front of him. He couldn't handle the Alpha right now.

His mind... It was too preoccupied right now to be logical and stable.

“ _Gonzo_ …” Danny scolded with a huff, as if reprimanding a disobedient child. “What are you doing? Shouldn't you be running errands for Gerardo's beck and call? He is your boss after all.”

Gonzo snorted and rolled his eyes melodramatically. He brushed a strand of loose hair that was carelessly falling in front of Danny's eyes with a warm smile adorning his worn features.

“Are you scared ya big scary ol' bro is gonna find out about… _us_ , and throw a hissy fit?” Gonzo laughed dismissively.

He let the hand caress down tenderly across his bare cheek and nestle possessively at the crook of Danny’s neck. It sent sudden sharp stabbing shudders dancing across his skin at having his vulnerable area exposed and gripped in such a way.

Especially by an Alpha.

By _this_ particular Alpha.

“G-Gonzo," Danny stuttered shyly, he tried to push him away but it didn't work. “This isn't right...” He protested, though even he didn't believe a single word escaping from his lips. It sounded like a bunch of lies, did he really not think this was right? Did he really not want this? Did he really want Gonzo to stop?

No.

_He wanted more._

“What isn't right _pup_? _Us_? Or me kidnapping you in a closet to see you? Us acting as if we're virgin high school students trying to be sneaky around a teacher?” Gonzo joked half-heartedly. The Alpha leaned in close and buried his nose firmly into Danny's neck. He began scenting the Omega, and this made Danny blush madly and his cheeks redden incredibly so.

Ash would definitely not approve of this.

He’s 100% Gonzo would be dead right now.

“Gonzo, I-I'm worried.” Danny murmured through small gasps and moans against the Alpha's attack of rough kisses, tender caresses and playful groping.

“Worried for what babe? Worried that you won't be able to sit down for the next few weeks because of this big ol' bad Alpha?” Gonzo laughed softly and continued his ministrations against the Omega.

Danny tried not to roll his eyes at the older Alpha’s childish antics. Sometime Danny couldn't help but feel like he was the only mature and responsible adult in the relationship.

Gonzo fucking purred and began to run his wet lips across Danny’s bare skin leaving fluttering butterflies to scatter across the boy’s flesh. It made Danny’s eyes flutter shot as he instinctively arched towards the Alpha and moaned quietly. He feared for anyone to hear them or come barging in to see them in such a…manner.

Especially his brother.

He so did not want that to happen. He didn’t want to be put in such a situation.

It would indeed be utterly disastrous and deadly.

He found himself slowly wrapping his arms around Gonzo’s neck, nuzzling at the Alpha’s mussy dirty blonde fluffed hair, staring up at those warm hazel eyes, and slowly bringing the Alpha closer towards him… closer and closer. He could feel the man’s warm breath ghost over his face as he shyly licked Gonzo’s lower lip playfully.

This earned an affection sharp slap at his plump bubble butt. Danny grinned slyly and he could see the blatant lust and hunger shining brightly in Gonzo’s brownish green eyes. He felt Gonzo carefully and gently cradle his body in a pair of deliciously muscular arms. He found his head lolling back seductively to give the Alpha access to the fading love bites left from their last encounter. It was so hard covering the marks up from others, especially from Ash, who was already suspicious of his little brother’s secretive attitude and mannerism.

Danny knew the two were gradually rousing suspicions amongst the pack. He could already hear fast rumors spreading like wildfire around the base about the two, and Ash was not pleased. But for all Danny cared, he didn’t give a damn what Gerardo Bane thought. He’s never personally liked the boss Alpha, and maybe just “ _slightly_ ”, he blames the man for causing his brother all of his misery, depression and troubles he carries on his shoulders by himself. Danny never truly “liked” Gerardo Bane, not since he found his brother beaten, bruised and battered in their living room trying to carelessly bandage his own wounds.

For some strange and childish reason, Gerardo Bane simply pisses him off.

Suddenly, Danny felt a rough stubble and gentle lips bring the tender skin back to a lovely flushed bruise, and this caused the Omega to gasp loudly and whimper softly in his arms submissively.

Danny bites down on his lip at the throbbing sensation which is quickly travelling straight towards his hardening dick. He desperately tried to resist the urge to thrust up into the Alpha on top of him. He felt shamefully embarrassed and aroused.

Stupid Omega biology and wantonness!

Danny felt Gonzo languidly move down to nip at his collar bone and slides a calloused hand up the Adjin’s side, causing a sharp shiver to run down his back.

“Why _Thane_ , what big hands you have...” Danny purred teasingly as he slowly opened his eyes and dangerously licked and wetted his lips carefully underneath Gonzo’s instantiable gaze. It looked as if Gonzo was barely hanging on to his resistance. A wolf just ready to pounce and devour his daring prey.

“All the better to feel you with, my little pup.” Gonzo played along with a knowing smirk tugging at those carefully sculpted lips of his. Danny could instantly feel the heated blush creeping down his thin pale marked neck.

Danny could feel his shirt being lifted up and a hot breath fall over his sensitive perking right nipple before it's enveloped by a wet overwhelming heat. He could feel Gonzo flick at the sensitive nub with his slobbery tongue and this earns a weak moan from the shaking Omega. He could feel his resolve trembling and his mind falling apart, piece by piece. He was quickly losing his calmness and collective manner in front of the man who was to blame for all of it.

Gonzo grinned down at Danny for every small jolt that’s caused by Gonzo’s his teeth when it made blatant contact with the Omega’s marked skin. The Alpha switched from the right side of the boy's heaving chest, to the left nipple and then right nipple.

Repetitively.

Playfully.

Purposefully.

Just when Gonzo seemed sure of gaining the upper hand, Danny shyly whispered softly in Gonzo’s ear. “My… what a naughty mouth you have _Alpha_.”

Leaving the man with an affirming swirl of his teasing tongue, this caused Gonzo to gradually lean back and dangerously flash his teeth at the challenging pup. “All the better to tease you with my dear.” Gonzo hummed with purpose and intention.

Danny’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. “Well… what overinflated self-confidence you seem to possess Mr. Smug Alpha.” He growled and pouted, eyebrows furrowed as he played the innocent damsel role.

“All for the sole purpose of matching your ego, my sweet.” Gonzo shot back mischievously. His eyes burning bright with humor and hunger.

There was no malice in the words, but Danny decided to take imitative for once and further the… _game_ , they had going on. Slowly but surely, he reached down and took hold of Gonzo’s rock hard member in his small paw. There's an audible stutter in Gonzo’s heartbeat and his pupils widened greatly with arousal. Even without Adjin senses, Danny caught all of it.

Danny swallowed nervously but it did absolutely nothing to erase the need in the Omega’s shaking voice when he replies with something that is caught somewhere between a groan and a whisper. “Hmm… what a thick cock you seem to have _sir_.”

Gonzo’s eyes suddenly took on a terrifying hungry gleam, growing a bright burning red.

Red eyes of an Alpha.

Without a second thought, in a flash, Gonzo had lowered himself until their mouths were a mere fraction away from touching. “I suppose it’s better to fuck you with _my_ darling Omega.”

Danny could feel his own heated eyes squeeze tightly shut, and he could feel Gonzo quickly claiming his open mouth. Their tongues clashing, spit running down the corner of his lips. The Omega felt rough fingertips, pleading and relentless, raking painfully yet pleasurably down his bare back, trying to pull him closer. Their tongues were plunging, dancing, teasing, and tasting one another feverishly. Finally until he allowed Gonzo his dominance and Danny his submission. He could feel their hips unconsciously moving in time to each other, the Alpha rutting, and causing their aroused erections to drag against each other roughly.

The feeling was so much… and yet, not enough at the same time.

It was confusing.

He needed more.

He needed… to think.

Finally able to catch his breath… finally, Danny moaned loudly outright in the dim closet. “You win Gonzo.” He panted, his eyes now glazed and dilated as he began breathing heavily, and his cheeks flushed adorably. “Gonzo, you know I-I can’t… not right now. I-I’m still a v-virgin. And you know that…” Danny stuttered embarrassedly as he turned his face away. He hated being so naïve, so innocent and weak.

The two have been through this before, they’ve been through this already and yet… it keeps recurring.

Even without looking, the Omega could feel the Alpha’s burning stare penetrate him. He felt exposed, open and vulnerable.

Why does he feel that way?

He hates it.

“When’s your next heat?” Gonzo forced out through tight gritted teeth, his eyes scorching with an intense impatience, lust and great self-restraint for an Alpha.

Danny shook.

He’s known for a while that soon he’ll be sharing a heat with Gonzo, it’s whether when, where and how they’re going to hide it. Especially from Ash. Usually he and Ash go through their heats together, suffering together and using toys to try and quench the starvation for Alpha and needing to be… mated. Danny doesn’t know what Ash’s going to do for his next heat, whether he’s going to share it with Gerardo or go through it alone. Both he and his brother have never shared a heat with another Alpha before, the two refuse to do so.

Ash finds having a heat as being weak. His brother finds himself at his most vulnerable during a heat, he feels open and pathetically needy. He feels pitiful and hates how his body betrays him to the biology of another Alpha. Simply being a bitch craving and needing cock to finally feel sated and _satisfied_.

Ash hates it and refuses to allow anyone but Danny see him like that in such a way. And even then, sometimes he barely even allows Danny to be in the same room as him during his heats. Which Danny tries to understand, but he can’t help but sometimes feel hurt that his own brother doesn’t trust him enough to respect him or help him through it.

However back to topic at hand, Danny found it extremely embarassing and humiliating to say that he’s still a virgin.

Usually Omegas, Adjin Omegas at that, in his age have already done it or found a mate. In this time of era and generation, it’s highly common, and arranged marriages and consorts are still known.

Sure, Danny has done a few blowjobs and hand jobs here and there, he’s experimented with both females and males around his age. He’s also fooled around a bit with classmates during school and whatnot. However, he’s never gone far enough to ever fuck them or be fucked himself.

Danny’s revealed this before to Gonzo, and the Alpha fortunately understood and hasn’t pressured him with it. Instead, Gonzo has been more protective and tender around him. He’s been touch feely lately though, and mentioning his heats more often which makes the Omega feel suspicious and nervous, but he understands why the Alpha would be asking this and feeling impatient about it.

He can still remember clearly the look Gonzo bore when Danny had revealed his… _pureness_ to the other Alpha.

Gonzo Thane had a look of lust, surprise, protectiveness and a fierce possessiveness to him.

The Alpha gets very protective and selfish with Danny around other Alphas when they seem to get too close or touchy with the Omega to his liking. Gonzo treats him like a beloved and treasured object. He cares and watches over Danny like a brother would, teases him like a best friend, and Danny can always count on the Alpha to be there for him. And yet the Alpha evokes so much more than a family member or friend ever would… It scares and excites the Omega to a great extent.

Danny has had previous relationships before, he’s been with a few girls during school and one or two guys. They’ve all lasted no less then a month or a few weeks. The longest he’s been in a relationship, it was with a petite blonde Beta Adjin, she was half human and half cat. She was sweet, understanding and feisty. But because of his sort of lifestyle, and him always worrying about Ash and tending to him after “jobs” he’s take on, Danny simply couldn’t afford a long-term relationship with anyone.

But now… with Ash and Gerardo always busy together in their complicated complex _relationship_ if you can call it that, and Ash always being so utterly busy with running errands and taking on missions for the pack, plus with always surrounding himself with training and being occupied by Gardo Bane. Gonzo has been spending more and more time with the Omega than his own brother was. Gonzo’s been keeping Danny entertained whenever he gets bored sitting idly all day with no one to bother, talk to or be with. Even if he did find an Alpha to chat up with, all they would do is train, pay no attention to him, or merely look at him like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. And that did not sit well with for either Danny, or Gonzo for that matter.

Even though Danny’s quite old enough to go to school and back by himself, make stops at here and there and walk around town alone. Gonzo usually comes along with him to escort or just to be someone for Danny to talk to. Which at first had irritated and agitated the Omega to the point he even tried outrunning and overpowering the Alpha, and talking to Gerardo Bane about it, which was saying something.

Finally the Omega had gotten used to the Alpha’s usual hovering and he eventually started getting used to it.

It became a normal routine for Danny to _expect_ Gonzo to be there now.

Without realizing it until it was too late by then, Danny Black was starting to open Gonzo Thane into his life, into his normal routine, into his heart.

He was… _falling_ for the Alpha.

Fast and hard.

Danny looked away but he could feel Gonzo’s tender soft touches, grasping his chin lightly and tilt it upwards with much restraint showing. Their eyes met and locked on one another, and so much emotion was being passed between the two. He could see clearly how much Gonzo wanted to pounce and devour Danny right then and there. But Gonzo was stopping himself, _for_ him. He knew Danny wasn’t ready, and when he was, he would tell Gonzo. So for now Gonzo was forced to be patient and wait for the time to come.

Even if it killed him.

He would do it.

For _his_ Omega.

“Soon… I-I don’t know when exactly, but I can feel it approaching.” He revealed to the Alpha softly, his tail unconsciously wrapping itself gently around Gonzo’s leg as a means of seeking comfort.

Gonzo knew it was nothing sexual as he carefully cupped Danny’s face in large calloused hands as he offered the Omega a crooked toothed grin. “I can wait. Only for you _my_ sweet Omega. Will you… consider spending it… with me?” Gonzo asked cautiously, his voice strong and certain, but his eyes were hesitant and nervous.

Danny felt his heart was about to freeze right then and there. It was hammering loudly and hardly against his shuddering chest until he heard those words leave Gonzo’s lips.

Unlike Ash who thought heats were a weakness for Omegas. Something to look down upon and hate. Sure, Danny semi-agreed with this thought, however the other part for him felt like heats were important for bonding and relationships. They were essential for Omegas. And they were meant to be shared with an Omega’s significant other. Not as a means for prostitute sex and pure lust.

Danny felt a heat requires full trust between two partners, where trust and respect is strong, it’s something consensual and to be enjoyed.

A heat should only be shared between _mates_.

No one else.

So back to the matter at hand Danny thought to himself, would he be able to open up and let Gonzo in? Would he allow this Alpha to share a heat with him? What would Ash say and do if he were watching this?

Danny knew for a fact Ash would be livid and would lock Danny up far far away, rather than letting an Alpha touch his baby brother. But Ash already had so much to say on Danny’s life, and a heat, that was something different. That was something his brother had no say in.

It was something for _only_ he could decide.

No one should, -could stop him from what he was about to do.

Slowly, Danny looked up with a small warm and trusting smile.

He nodded.

“ _Yes_.” That one word spoke so much volumes than anything else could have.

Danny could see Gonzo’s face light up like a Christmas tree, his smile widening as bared his teeth in sheer pure excitement, his grasp on Dany became more protective and firm, as if Danny would suddenly flee or try to escape. The Alpha’s eyes bore happiness, excitement and possessiveness. He showed a dangerous and wild gleam in his expression.

All traits that excited Danny.

When Danny heard Gonzo refer to him as Gonzo’s, as if the Omega already belonged to him, it made the Adjin’s heart flutter, beat and warm. All these feeling swirling and filling him, they were all things he could happily get used to.

He certainly wouldn’t mind having this every day in his life.

Gonzo hummed lowly into the hollow of the beautiful Omega’s throat, lavishing his full attention towards his possessive marking and biting. The Alpha firmly locks his hands on Danny’s hips with a protective growl. He didn’t care about the age difference between the two, he didn’t give a damn if he was 25 years old, and his Omega was only 16 years old.

For him, _love is love_ , no matter the age difference, sexuality, religion or race.

Danny’s usually quick to surrender, and this quite pleased the Alpha inside of him into supplying whatever he wanted.

“ _Mine_.” The Alpha growled low and musky, it was possessive as he nuzzled at the crook of the teen’s neck. But, this time, Danny wasn’t so easy to manipulate.

In fact, Gonzo was just getting started with _his_ little Omega.

 

* * *

D - *blushes incredibly so* "Oh gods... why? This is way too embarrassing... I seriously cannot believe this." *face palms shyly*

Gonzo - *saunters up slyly and smirks* "Awe c'mon babe, you knew this was going to happen. You should have known by now that I _always_ get my way sweet cheeks." *winks and laughs darkly*

D - *looks away with an adorable pout* "Gonzo... this is not the most appropriate time." *tries and fails to scold Alpha*

Gozno - *slings arm possessively around Omega's frame* "It never is." *chuckles*

D - "There's people here! People who are... watching us as we speak!" *squeaks indignantly*

Gozno - *laughs dismissively* "You are too cute for your own good, do you know that? This is why I can't keep my hands off of you."

D - *frowns* "Well you better keep your dang paws off of me Thane! If my brother finds out about _this_ -."

Gonzo - *interrupts* "He'll what? No offense Danny, but your brother is just a small, feisty drama queen of an Omega who's all bark and no bite. Against a big bad ass Alpha like me, hah! He'll stand no chance, so don't worry your cute little butt about this okay? Let _your_ Alpha take care of this." *reassures*

D - *sighs loudly and shakes head* "Seriosuly Gonzo? Ash may be feisty and admittedly can be an annoying drama queen, but he can still kick ass. And also, you are NOT my Alpha, sorry to burst your little bubble here Thane, but wake up! If you were to be my Alpha, well... gods, you better up your game mister and work your freaking ass off for me ya hear?"

Gonzo - *silence then chuckles fondly* "Oh babe, you bet your sweet bubble butt I will. Fuck yeah." *growls possessively, hands slowly snaking lower*

D - *tenses and whimpers* "G-Gonzo! S-stop..." *begs weakly*

Gonzo - *smirks and continues*

Admin - *clears throat awkwardly* "... Uhm... sorry to break this... _moment_ , but we better get going now. Gotta write this really really really LONG next chapter, and trust me guys, you DO NOT want me to be stalled any more then necessary because of your... _actions_ , do you?"

Gozno - *glares and doesn't stop ministrations* "Actually I really don't care." *challenges*

D - *struggles to obey and free himself from Gonzo's firm relentless grasps*

Admin - *sighs loudly* "Come on guys, let's keep this PG friendly, yeah?"

Gonzo - *freezes* "Are you fucking shitting me right now? Are _you_ of all people, really telling me to keep this PG? What the actual fuck?" *utter disbeliefs*

D - *silent*

Admin - *awkward and speechless* "Of just shut it mister or... o-or... there'll be no more Danny and Gonzo moments from this point on!" *barely threatens*

Gonzo / D - *both silent*

Admin - *smirks smugly* "Hmph... there ya have it. _I_ win!." *brags proudly*

Gonzo - *grumbles under breath VERY unintelligible words*

D - *looks away, face reddened still*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys!! Oh wowww... This was one fast update, I must admit that I'm a tad proud of myself hahaa... though I will say, don't know how fast the other chapters will be because these upcoming chapters will be much longer and will have the plot moving!!:O  
> I'm really glad though to hear all of your advices, thoughts, comments below xD and I utterly love seeing all the kudos wand what you think about this story!!!:D ((if I hadn't already said this before LOL)) It surely makes my day! :D I'm glad to hear all of your feedback, andlove anyone who wishes to comments for this story!;) 
> 
> Helps motivate me to write and update faster too *hitn hint*
> 
> Especially since this story started out as a small fic I planned to write for simple fun and boredom, just to pass the time and then I would drop quickly afterwards... but since it seems so many of you seem to enjoy it, been reading and leaving reviews, I've continued the plot and have very very big plans for this story!!!:D
> 
> So I do promise you this story will continue and there will be more regarding mysterious badass Gerardo Bane since there isn't much you've heard regarding the big bad Alpha ;) And I do hope you enjoyed the little shot of Gonzo X Danny since you haven't seen much of this couple and their thoughts and feelings >_


	10. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT**

Hi again.

I know I did ask you all if you would be interested in me continuing this story. To my surprise, many of you did insist on yes and with such warm comments and reviews that made me genuinely very happy.

However, as I looked back and reread what I was writing, back when I was writing, and seeing where my headspace was at _that_ time. I started looking back at the notes for future chapters which I wrote months back... and at _that_ time... I just can't continue this story anymore.

* * *

 

I sincerely apologize because I see many have commented, liked, and sent kudos for **Broken**. Do not get em wrong here, I loved where this was heading and what I was doing with it. The reason I started writing this story was because I wanted a story just like this on AO3 and there was none! So I thought it was up to me to make one for myself if I ever was gonna read one... hahaa...  >_<

However, the whole concept, characters and storyline was created and written in a different time and chapter of my life. I feel if I were to continue _now,_ the feelings and  _sense_ will not be the same to me as the author, or to you as readers. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from and what I'm trying to to get across... it's a tad difficult to explain.

This whole story was more of a... " _fantasy_ " for me (a _wet dream_ per say?) and now the feelings are no longer the same and continuing feels like betraying those original thoughts and emotions.

So again I do apologize for this although I will keep what I do have posted here for the readers who wish to reread what I have of **Broken.**

I am STILL planning to write more stories similar to the concept of dark, mafia, alternate universe, maybe A/B/O dynamics and of course M/M stories in the foreseeable future! So do not fret or worry :)

* * *

 

Thank you to those who have stuck with me this far and have read **Broken** and still do.

Thank you for loving Gerardo and Ash and Danny, as they will still be here... it's just that their story has unexpectedly finished sooner then originally planned. 

_**THANK YOU** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your opinions!! 
> 
> This is my first time writing something such as this, I really do hope you enjoy and comment if you wish for it to continue! Thanks for reading and supporting!!! xxx


End file.
